


Warmth In Unexpected Places

by GoldenWolfX



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Feels, Anxiety Attacks, Chat Noir To The Rescue, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Feelings Realization, Heavy Angst, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Identity Reveal, Implied Relationships, Miraculous Holder Chloé Bourgeois, Past Relationship(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Alya Césaire, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Supportive Tikki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 51,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenWolfX/pseuds/GoldenWolfX
Summary: When push comes to shove, the most unlikeliest of people can sometimes turn to each other.





	1. Unpropitious

**Author's Note:**

> Will add more tags as this fic progresses.

 

She's afraid and for once, not for herself. But for the shaking girl in her arms. The trembling, injured girl, eyes blinking constantly as if she was trying to stay awake.

"Dupain-", She feels her voice tremble, her pink lips quivering, her vision starts getting cloudy, "...Mari...nette…", Tears finally spill, rolling down her rosy bruised cheeks, she tries to swallow that thick knot that seemed to be lodged in her throat, she felt her chest tighten, she felt utterly helpless. "...M-Marinette...st-stay awake, please…", she's afraid, afraid that this, was the last time she'd ever speak to Marinette, she knew that she could be dramatic about things at times, but this...no, she saw the damage Marinette took in her stead. The way Marinette's body had hit the wall had disturbed her, and that...blood curdling scream the girl had released, it sent chills down her spine. She felt sick.

Marinette's entire body was shaking, her breaths were uneven, it was clear she was having trouble breathing by all the short huffs and puffs she was trying to take in. It was cold, too cold, Chloe was trying to keep the girl as warm as possible, taking her sweater off and covering Marinette with it, she tried to not stare at the odd angle the girl's injured arm was in, she was trying to be as gentle as possible. After that akumatized monster just threw them both into the kitchen walk in freezer, she slowly and carefully repositioned the ravenette's body, pulling her into herself, so that she could hold her in an attempt to keep her warm, but it wasn't enough, so the sweater she wore, she chose to cover Marinette with.

Chloe was always seen as some selfish pompous brat, and for a time everyone was right, she only cared for herself. But that was before, things changed, she changed, of course she was capable of change, Ladybug, and Chat Noir appeared in Paris, and she wanted to be like them, so she tried to be a better person, and slowly but surely she was changing, and the change came a little faster when she was given the Bee miraculous.

She wanted to be a hero, she wanted to be like her idol, Ladybug.

But she failed. Instead of protecting Civilians, a civilian got hurt protecting her. And because of her failure, she almost lost the Miraculous, and someone she's practically grown up with, is laying broken, defenseless and slipping in and out of consciousness in her arms, all because she couldn't step up, she wasn't as strong as Ladybug or Rena…

"I'm so sorry", Chloe looked down to see the side of Marinette's bruised face, blue eyes blinking every few seconds, long lashes glistening with tears that were slowly but surely freezing into light frost and Pink lips trembling weakly. Chloe felt another wave of fresh tears rolling down her cheeks, she screwed her eyes shut she could feel her face growing numb, so numb it hurt. It'd been almost 20 minutes, it was worrying her, scaring her. And the temperature of this cold metal room they were thrown into was below zero...anything below zero was to be feared, especially if you don't have anything to keep you warm. She felt a headache coming on, she opened her eyes to find Marinette slowly closing her own, "Marinette!", Chloe half yelled, her heart racing in her chest, she could see how weak Marinette was, the way Marinette's eyes dulled. "St-Stay awake, please, Just...Please, please-", Chloe clenched her jaw tightly, she began to hug the teen tighter, wanting to warm her up. Every movement she made, she could feel her body burning due to the dwindling temperature, it was too cold, and she wasn't sure they could last any longer, she couldn't feel her face anymore, she felt her body getting warmer and warmer, and she knew...hypothermia was already kicking in.

"C-C-Chloe…", Marinette's voice was shaky and faint, her body was slowly starting to stop its trembling. "I...t's...kay…"

Chole hugged Marinette closer, she whimpered apologies, the teen's head was tucked under her chin. The girl she argued with on the daily was here, in her arms, injured to god knows what extent, She couldn't help but feel this crushing sadness building inside of her. "Please...don't…"

And just as Chloe was losing hope, the door to the freezer was disintegrated.

and Two loud gasps came.

“CHLOE! MARINETTE!”, Both Cat Noir and Carapace yelled in sync, the shock in their tone was raw.

and real.

Chloe gave the two boys a weak look, and spoke, “Marinette...needs help...she was hurt really badly…”, Chloe was visibly shaking. "You can't move her, you might hurt her more...get medics…", Chloe was trying to speak as clear as she could, but her time in the cold room made it so that she couldn't feel her face and her lips.

Chat looked hurt, but acted quickly, he told Carapace to stay with them until he came back with help. And Carapace stood behind, his facial expression spoke volumes about how he felt.

"H-Hang in...there, Mari…", She said weakly, her lips quivering due to the cold, she slowly and gently rubbed the ravenette's uninjured side, trying to warm her up.

"Hang in there guys, help's coming", Carapace spoke, he wore a heavy frown, his fists were tightly balled up.

And just as The hero spoke, Chat came with a few men.

She felt relief, gratitude...and she started to cry again. She released Marinette when two men came into the walk in, they carefully placed the girl onto a stretcher, the men then backed out of the freezer and quickly made their way to the elevator.

Then two more men came in for Chloe, the stretcher laid on the floor, the men helped her onto the it, she sighed out, tears now rolling down the sides of her head as she was lifted out of the room on the stretcher.

Chat and Carapace both began to back away, Chat was reluctant to leave, But he had used his cataclysm, so he had no choice but to leave Chloe's side.

* * *

 

Alya sighed deeply, this whole field trip thing went completely sideways, here she was standing it side of the Le Grand Paris hotel. It was supposed to be a basic work day experience at the hotel, but it didn't work out and before she knew it, she was separated from Marinette and Nino, it got too messy too fast.

Chat Showed up, Chloe resurfaced as Queen Bee and her boyfriend also showed up as A hero. They fought together, and lost together.

Ladybug never showed up, which prompted them to fight however they could, and before they knew it, they were all se-

And just as Alya was lost in thought, among the voices that called out for her superhero persona, she heard the names of two people she knew.

"Oh my god! Marinette!", came Alix's voice.

"Is that Ms. Chloé Bourgeois!?", a few news reporters spoke among each other.

Alya turned to the entrance of the hotel and found a heart wrenching sight.

"M-Mari-", and as she was about to run up to the men rolling Marinette's unconscious form towards the ambulance, a hand was on her shoulder, she turned and found Carapace looking at her with a sad expression. She felt her chest tighten as she turned again to look at her battered friend, a yellow sweater was draped over the teen's chest and arms. An oxygen mask over the ravenette's face.

"Chloe dear!", came that familiar voice, one many of the Paris residence knew.

Chloe didn't respond to anything, she remained still, looking up, tears rolling down the sides of her face, this, many saw, including everyone in their class.

Everyone saw The two girls get rolled out into the ambulance cars and taken away.

There would be many questions, questions, Chloe didn't want to be on the responding end of.


	2. Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is home with minor injuries, one would think she'd feel relief.
> 
> But she doesn't.
> 
> And that's just the beginning of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. 
> 
> Also, there will be plenty of angst before we start getting towards any kind of resolution.

  
Chloe had returned home just a few hours ago, minor scratches, bruises and emotional scars were her only injuries. She felt a mix of emotions, all ranging from, sad, angry, and once again, sad. Just those three, in that order. She was quick to shut the door in her father's face as soon as she arrived to her room's door, she practically darted in. She just wanted to be alone. She didn't want to talk to anyone.

She didn't want to explain what happened.

Cause then they'd know.

She failed.

Chloe had slipped into her bed, trying to take refuge from her problems, she curled under the comforter, she was now a trembling ball under the sheets, her pillows were pushed off the bed as she shifted about, trying and trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in, but the mercy of sleep wasn't coming to claim her temporarily from her problems like it usually did. She was tired, but she just couldn't sleep. Everytime she shut her eyes, her mind began to flood with thoughts, and every moment her eyes were open, her mind had gone blank.

She screwed her eyes shut, tears starting to well up, glistening upon her lashes.

And her mind began to drift back.

Back to Marinette.

'I'm sorry'

Chloe hugged her knees to her chest, she felt a knot forming in her throat, she felt her chest tighten, she took her bottom lip between her teeth, her body was in fetal position.

'I'm so sorry'

She'd never felt so small, so alone, so…helpless. She tried to keep it together, she did everything she could, she knew that if she broke down, Marinette would have…

Blue eyes snapped open, her vision was met by darkness. Tears escaping her eyes and running down the left side of her face, she brought a hand to her chest, placing it just over her heart and clutched the area gently but also tightly. She doesn't know what she'd do with herself if the ravenette hadn't made it, she doesn't know if she would have been able to move on from that. She and Marinette weren't on good terms, they'd been at each other's throats since they met when they were just a couple of 10 year olds. But despite all the words of hate they spat at each other, Marinette had thrown herself straight into danger for her, for her of all people.

Marinette truly was a good person. Everyone always said she was, even towards people who didn't deserve kind gestures.

The sudden taste of Copper pulled Chloe from her thoughts, she released her bottom lip from between her teeth and gently passed her tongue over her bottom lip, she winces slightly, she had bitten her lip hard enough to draw blood. She sucked in a shaky breath, the side of her face was drenched in tears due to the fabric she rested the side of her face on being soaked with the salty liquid. She pressed her lips tightly together, she felt a sob coming on, she felt that knot in her throat growing bigger and bigger, she tried so hard to swallow the on coming sobs, she was fighting to keep herself together.

And just as more and more tears kept coming out of her eyes, her phone began to vibrate.

She wanted to ignore it.

She tried to.

Chloe released a heavy deep sigh and slowly released the knees she'd been huggin to her chest, she sat up, the comforter pooling around her waist, she turned her body to get out of the bed, slowly she stood up and walked to her desk. She reached out and grabbed her phone, and she felt her chest tighten at the picture of her childhood best friend gracing her screen. She screwed her eyes shut and slid her thumb over to the right to decline call. She didn't want to talk to Adrien of all people, that boy was most kindest being she knew, but she was afraid, afraid that maybe he'd blame her for what happened to Marinette.

And she didn't know if she could carry that burden.

She felt her knees starting to shake, she screwed her eyes shut, tears falling onto her dark screen, she was going to set the phone back down, but stopped when the phone began to vibrate again, blue eyes opened to meet another picture gracing her screen, it was Sabrina. Chloe hesitated, her hands shaking, her knees growing weaker and weaker. She frowned heavily, her eyebrows furrowed.

She screwed her eyes shut and slid her thumb to the left, she answered the call.

 _"CHLOE!?",_ came that familiar voice.

Chloe felt a small amount of relief flood her, she felt comfort in hearing Sabrina's voice. She bit her bottom lip for a moment and opened her eyes to look at the picture of her best friend, she felt her will to stay strong, dwindle, that knot in her throat finally pushed the sobs she'd been fighting to keep at bay, out.

And she began to cry and cry, sobbing, whimpering and just...crying

 _"CHLOE! CHLOE!?"_ , Sabrina began to yell over the phone, her tone was frantic and filled with concern.

Chloe couldn't get any words together, she merely fell to her knees, her grip on her phone tightened.

 _"Chloe"_ , Sabrina's voice grew softer. _"Talk to me, please."_ , she pleaded softly.

Chloe took a good minute, trying to compose herself as much as she could, she brought a hand to her knee, her knuckles quickly grow white as she gripped her knee tightly, she brought the phone to her ear and spoke.

"It's…a-all my fault…", her voice broke as she began to whimper.

_"Chloe, don't do that, don't blame yourself-"_

"It is...my fault! She got hurt because I-"

And before Chloe could finish talking, another voice joined in.

 _"Chloe! You did what you could, it's not your fault!",_ came another voice, one she knew so well.

"A-Adrien?", Chloe whimpered.

 _"I'm coming over whether you want me to or not, Chlo...what happened today, isn't your fault, it happens, these things happen, you did your best"_ , Adrien spoke gently, his voice and words always made Chloe have faith in the male gender, faith that maybe not all boys were icky, loud and stupid.

Chloe swallowed thickly, her breathing was uneven, her lips trembling, "But, my best wasn't...enough. Marinette...she didn't...deserve that, I-I…I don't know what I'd have done if…", Chloe screwed her eyes shut again, "...I'm not some superhero, I thought I could do it...but I can't, I can't…", and before Adrien could speak anymore, She hung up.

Despair.

That's the sinking feeling she had then, and still has now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it's been a good read.
> 
> Please forgive any typos.


	3. Adversity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette wakes up in a bed and room that isn't hers.
> 
> And then she starts to recall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! Hope you guys like it.

 

 

It's all a blur, a big smudge on her brain, she can't remember how she got here, and why she's here. She blinks a few times, trying to adjust her sight, she's overwhelmed at first, the blinding white light of the room she was in was quite bothersome, and that repetitive beeping that came and went every few moments was starting to give her a headache.

What happened?

"Mmm", Chap lips part, a moan is the first noise to escape from her throat. She quickly noticed how dry her mouth is, her tongue lacking moisture, and this odd metallic taste lingering on her taste buds. She groaned softly, and made to sit up, but stopped when she felt pain shooting all over her left side, she winced and bit her bottom lip, she just stood down, her head resting back on the pillow. She released a ragged breath and then tried to lift her arm in an attempt to get a feel of her left side, but failed, and she noticed really quickly why, she turned her head to the side and lifted it slightly to look down on her body and found why her arm wasn't moving.

"Oh no", she whispered.

And just as she had taken in the sight of her arm in a cast, the sound of the door opening drew her out from her thoughts.

"Marinette? Oh my god, Marinette!", the sound of relief was clear in her mother's tone.

Marinette lays her head back onto the pillow, "Mom?", she says shakily.

Sabine's eyes grow watery as she quickly gets to her daughters side, "Oh Marinette, Oh…", Sabine brings a hand to the side of Marinette's face, and Marinette winces at feeling a stinging sensation come on as soon as her mother's hand touches the skin. "Tom!", Sabine turns to call out.

And just as she had called out for the man, he practically came running in, "Marinette! You're awake!", he says with relief and quickly gets to his wife and daughter's side, he wore a sad expression, his eyebrows furrowed and his shoulders sagged, he looked tired and drained.

Marinette groaned softly, "What...happened?"

"There was an akuma attack and you got hurt.", came another voice.

Tom and Sabine both part to allow Marinette to see who else walked into the room.

"Alya", Marinette breathes her best friends name out, she could make out her friends sad expression.

"Hey girl", Alya's eyes are watery, she presses her lips into a tight line for a brief moment as she swallows thickly, she places a hand over her stomach, she almost looks sick. "...I…", and as Alya opens her mouth, trying to speak further, tears that had been shining her eyes had finally rolled down her cheeks, "...I should have kept track of you.", Alya finally says, her voice is shaky, it sounds nothing like how Alya usually speak, it's a tone Marinette doesn't recognize.

Marinette feels her chest tighten, her own lips pressed into a tight thin line, Alya, her best friend felt guilty. While it's still a blur, she began to recall a few flashes of what happened back at the hotel, she remembers Alya's grip on her hand suddenly break loose, the way Alya yelled out for her as she was suddenly separated from her when the crowd of people began to scatter.

Sabine and Tom both wore saddened expressions, they noticed how much harder Alya had taken it, the teen had been popping up at their home, anxiously asking if Marinette was okay and if there was something she could do. They knew Alya quite well, she was their daughter's best friend, she was outgoing, lively and easygoing. So it was a little heartbreaking to see Alya struggling with something they didn't quite fully understand. The first night that Marinette had spent in the hospital, Alya had shown up to their house, crying, she broke down, both Sabine and Tom wrapped their arms around her and they hugged her tightly. Alya was blaming herself, and she wasn't doing anything to hide that. Both Dupain-Chengs had told Alya that she had no control over what happened, they tried to console her.

But Alya merely contountered with 'You don't understand'

Marinette released a soft sigh, "Don't do that to yourself, Alya.", She spoke softly, she knew what that was like, blaming yourself for the injuries civilians sustained during akuma attacks. She understood, but she also understood that it wasn't healthy to carry a burden like that.

Alya released a shaky breath as she stepped to the ravenette in the bed, she winced slightly as she took in Marinette's form. "I...wish...I could tell you.", Alya reached out the moment she got beside the ravenette. Marinette met her halfway, her good hand slipping into Alya's grasp, their fingers lacing between each others own instantly. "...Then you'd understand, why it's been hard for me.", their eyes locked, their gazes were both soft.

Tom and Sabine remained quite, observing the way the two girls interacted.

Marinette's lips curled, she smiled warmly, her gaze growing softer as she held Alya's hand just a little tighter, "Don't worry about it."

For a moment, Alya's eyes seem to flash with recognition, but just as quickly as it appeared, it left, replaced with relief. "Girl...you will be the death of me.", She releases a soft chuckle.

Marinette relaxes, she'd been a little tense since waking up, but now, she felt comfort and relief, her parents were beside her, and her best friend was here too. "I'm really glad you're here.", Marinette says out loud, her cheeks begin to burn just the lightest shade of pink.

The brunette grins, she scrunched her nose slightly. The atmosphere of the room lightened up considerably. She leaned down , placing her hand on the edge of the bed to balance herself and not simply head butt the already injured girl beneath her, she gave Marinette one last smile before leaning all the way down and pressing her lips against Marinette's forehead.

Sabine finds her eyes grow a little wider, and Tom merely feels his face flush slightly.

There was always this lack of distance between their Daughter and The Césaire girl, they were always so close. Even for when they just met, they seemed to have just...latched onto each other. Marinette was always shy growing up, but when Alya showed up, Their daughter seemed to come out of her shell. Alya was always so casual and lively, hyper even, She easily and quickly settled in. The first time Marinette brought Alya home, the teen took a few moments before growing comfortable, and before the Dupain-Chengs knew it, Alya was always coming around, even sometimes spending nights with them and when Alya wasn't with them, Marinette always talked about her fondly. It was clear to the two that their daughter had grown attached to the brunette, but how attached, They didn't really know, and it had been a topic they wanted to remain oblivious to.

For as long as they could.

Alya pulled away, "Get better, Mari"

Marinette nodded her head, their hands releasing each others own. "I will, don't you worry about that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any typos!


	4. Blight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks have gone by, Chloe has isolated herself: Marinette has been dealing with nightmares, all vague, but it may just be the prelude to all of Marinette's problems to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another update!
> 
> Please forgive any typos!

It'd been two weeks, she'd skipped school, she didn't want to reply to the many texts and calls she was getting and she didn't want to go to school to get smothered by questions either. Two weeks ago after that whole Akuma attack mess, Alya Césaire of all people was in her Dms, asking what had happened. She was quick to block her, a part of her felt guilty, but she didn't want to get too involved with Alya, she knew that if someone was going to blame her, it'd be Alya. But it wasn't Just the Césaire girl that had texted her, many others did, all eager to know, no doubt They were probably all wondering what caused Marinette to have fallen into such a sorry state.

Chloe sighed deeply, she hugged her knees close to her chest as she sat outside on a wooden adirondack chair. She closed her eyes as she felt the fresh air blow passed her and then opened her eyes again and began to think. After she hung up on Sabrina and Adrien that day, the two came, and they were persistent on seeing her, even when she told security to get rid of them, her father had gone over her head and allowed the two teens to remain in the building, he no doubt wanted to help her, but that didn't stop her from throwing a tantrum. Even Pollen, her kwami tried to console her, but she didn't want to hear it, so she merely took the miraculous off and placed it back in the wooden box and stuffed the box into some corner of her room. She needed to give it back to Chat Noir, but he had yet to show up for it, so she was stuck with it.

She spent the past two weeks locked in her room, getting food delivered to her, as for her school work, Sabrina would stop by and give the work she missed to John- Jaq- J- whatever his name is. She didn't open the door when the teen dropped by, she even ignored Adrien the times he had came by. She expected by now to have a hero pop up at her doorstep or balcony, asking for the miraculous, but none of the heroes had come to her for the miraculous, and Ladybug...just disappeared, she was aware of how much trouble they'd be in if Ladybug didn't show up, she knew that they couldn't finish the job completely because only Ladybug was capable of de-evilizing the akumas. They were meant to fail without Ladybug.

"How stupid.", Chloe breathed out.

It was stupid of her to even think she was capable of being a superhero. And it was stupid of Ladybug and Chat Noir to think that she was also capable. It had been the opposite with Rena and Carapace, they weren't quick to warm up to her, they seemed on edge around her, they didn't really interact with her, they weren't exactly subtle about wanting to keep their distance from her. Chloe didn't pay mind to it, because the only heroes that mattered to her, were Ladybug and Chat Noir. Were. Maybe it wasn't just that she wasn't cut out to be hero, maybe it was also that she just wasn't the type of person to be 'the' hero kind in the first place. She wasn't nice, trustworthy or even selfless. She was morally ambiguous, she usually acted on what she thought was convenient for her.

And being a 'hero' was certainly a convenience.

* * *

 

"-Marinette! wake up!"

Blue eyes shot open and she sat up quickly without thinking her actions thoroughly, and just as she sat up, a stabbing pain made its presence known on her left side, she winced and felt her breath elude her for a moment, she huffed slightly, unevenly, as if she was having trouble catching her breath. She screwed her eyes shut and brought a hand to her face, she instantly felt how slick her face was and how damp her hair had became.

“Marinette? Marinette, honey-", Sabine's voice was frantic, Her hands were on Marinette's tense moist shoulders, "Honey, it's okay, your safe."

Marinette shifted slightly, her breathing still uneven and shaky, she feels her arm and side ache, "I know...I know…", The teen's voice was soft and faded, it's volume was just above a whisper.

Tom wore a pained look from behind Sabine, he couldn't help but feel helpless, unable to shield his daughter from whatever it was that kept afflicting her.

Sabine began to rub the tense shoulders gently, "Marinette-"

"I don't remember...I can't...remember…", Marinette's hand started to shake, she ran the hand through her messy damp hair, her face was pale and wet, beads of sweat still running down from her forehead and dripping off her chin. She knew, she knew that in her sleep something was still tormenting her, she tried so hard to remember what it was but everytime she got up, any trace of it had left her memories, all that was left, was that wet spot on her pillow and all the sweat that ran down her face and neck. Much like these night terrors that kept plaguing her, everything about that day had became fuzzy, she couldn't remember, much to her frustration.

"It's okay, It's fine.", The woman sighed deeply, she rose a hand to gently caress the side of her daughter's face, "We're here for you Marinette, you're not alone.", She then leaned forwards and pressed a gentle kiss against the damp hair on top of Marinette's head.

Tom hugged his arms over his chest. Looking down to the floor, he stared at his feet.

It'd been a week and a half of these nightmares, The Dupain-Cheng was unconscious for 2 days, she spent an extra day at the hospital and everything seemed fine, but as soon as the teen spent a night in her own home, in her own room, she'd awaken her parents with her yelling, a yelling she herself can't remember having done, but her parents are quick to get to her side to wake her up and comfort her.

But how can they comfort her if they don't know what it is they're comforting her from?

Marinette slowly began to lay back down, she felt the cool of the sweat that soaked her pillow against her neck and head. "I'm sorry" She couldn't help but apologize to her parents.

"There nothing to be sorry about Marinette" Tom spoke up as he stepped forwards, he walked to the bed and put a hand over the teen's forehead, he gently rubbed the area, "Get some sleep."

The teen nods weakly.

And with that, both Sabine and Tom slowly leave the room, they leave a lamp on for the ravenette, unsure if leaving her in the dark was a good idea.

The Ravenette swallowed thickly, she listened to her parents footsteps growing further and further away, and she began to close her eyes, while her parents were both gone, it didn't mean she was alone, she still had Tikki.

"Marinette?", came that soft voice.

Marinette hummed softly.

"You're nightmares…", Tikki spoke again.

The teen sighed deeply, "Forget it, just...I'm going to go back to sleep.", Marinette frowned heavily, she didn't want to talk about it anymore, she just wanted to try and get some sleep.

Tikki didn't speak any further, the kwami fell into silence, silently and sadly watching her miraculous holder from afar. Tikki knew that what happened to her at the hotel, had no doubt done something to her, Marinette was a strong person, but she had been overwhelmed emotionally and physically, Tikki could see that this whole situation had put a mental strain on the teen and it broke her heart to see someone as kind and strong as Marinette struggling with the aftermath of what almost was her death.

Tikki knew Marinette's life had been hanging by a thread and she fears that Marinette knew that too despite not being able to recall all the events that had led up to her hospitalization. It became apparent to Tikki that Marinette's own conscience was trying to shield her from the traumatic experience she endured, but there's only so much a conscience can repress before all the memories start coming back, all it took was the right trigger, at the wrong time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it's been a good read.
> 
> By the way guys, these two (Chloe and Marinette) haven't even been in school yet...so...yeah...


	5. Preface P.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette returns to school: Some talks spark some thoughts about Ladybug's disappearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update.
> 
> Please forgive the typos.

 

She's nervous, her heart races in her chest, her palms are sweaty and her legs feel like jelly. She's returning to school today, broken arm in a sling. Alya's coming to get her, they'd walk together. She felt a little safer, a little more comfortable that she'd be with Alya.

"Nervous?", Sabine spoke softly as she collected the empty bowl from in front of Marinette.

Marinette nodded, she sighed softly, swinging her legs slightly as she remained seated on the stool, "Kind of.", she says, her voice is soft, just above a whisper, she was going to speak again, but her pink lips closed once she felt her phone begin to vibrate, she quickly looked at her phone and saw Alya's Picture flash across her screen, she smiled softly. She got a string of three texts from the brunette.

_"Hey, Babe! I'm outside :)"_

_"I'd come in"_

_"But I think your parents have seen enough of me, for a while."_

"Is it Alya?", Sabine asked as she caught Marinette smiling at the phone.

The ravenette lifted her gaze from her phone and nodded, "Y-Yeah, she's outside.", Marinette hopped out of the stool a little too eagerly and quickly regretted it when she felt a sharp pain in her side come and then go, she winced subtly, but composed herself, "I'll see you later, Mama, tell Papa I can't wait to try the new secret pastry he's been working on.", she shot her mother a wink and smile, and then went off towards the entrance of the bakery, and exited.

Sabine sighed softly, she smiled softly, she felt a mix of emotions as of late. She was aware of a crush Marinette had on a boy, so she didn't exactly think much more on her daughter's preferences, because she felt like she didn't need to. But with everything happening, she finally actually began thinking back on how her daughter and Alya interacted, thinking back on how touchy the two girls were.

"Honey?", came a voice from behind Sabine.

Sabine hummed softly as she was pulled from her thoughts, she turned to face her concerned looking husband.

"Marinette left already?", Tom asked as he rubbed the back of his head, eyes looked away for a moment.

Sabine sighed, she nodded, "Yeah, Alya came for her."

Tom looked up to meet his wife's gaze, "Oh she did. That's...good.", his voice came out soft, his tone was cautious. Unsure of how exactly he should feel, or how exactly his wife felt as this moment. He and his wife were aware of the tension that would come with openly acknowledging the topic of their daughter and her best friend. They were trying to hold off on that conversation, at least until Marinette was in a better state of being. Or at least, that was the plan.

"I love Marinette, very much.", Tom said suddenly, he sucked in a breath as he paused for a moment, he then released the deep breath, he fiddled with his hands and fidgeted in place. He met his wife's gaze again, "Alya's a sweet girl.", he added, his voice dropped to just above a whisper.

Sabine wrapped her arms around herself, silence reigned between them for a moment. Sabine looked to the floor, clearly unsure of how to respond. A mix of emotions flashing across her face and eyes until she finally gathered her thoughts into five words.

"As long as Marinette's happy…"

A small hopeful smile curled Tom's lip, "We're happy."

* * *

 

The day starts off good, the first half. Everyone greeted her happily, hugging her softly for fear of hurting her further, and telling her how happy they were she was fine, Marinette merely gave them all a warm smile as she sat next to her best friend.

Everything was fine, until the talks began.

"Tsk, whatever happened to Ladybug?", Alix said, arms crossed over her chest, "Everything's still messed up.", the teen sat up straight in her seat.

"Isn't her super power supposed to fix everything after an akuma attack?", Kim said to no one in general, he was merely speaking out. His legs propped up over his table, he wore a scowl.

"Something like that.", Alya cut in, a snap was clearly heard in her tone, "She never showed up.", a scowl overtook Alya's face, "Leaving Chat, Rena and Carapace to deal with a losing fight. For god sake, even Chloe gave it a try."

The room was filled with tension. Everyone had questions, even the various new stations that covered the whole thing. The entire fight was botched, it all fell apart, Chloe was left to fend for herself, This everyone knew, it came to light a week after when the security tapes from the hotel ended up in the hands of the reporter, Nadia. Everyone was shocked, seeing the blonde fighting for what had to be her life, never had they seen an Akuma attack get this violent before. They all saw Chloe doing her best to protect the civilians still inside and among the civilians, was Marinette. It had been a sight that many saw on their TV's that day when the tapes came out. All criticism against Chloe was dropped if there were any, it became clear that the heiress had been overwhelmed and overpowered.

Marinette tensed heavily, she looked down to her lap, silently.

* * *

 

Alya, Adrien, and Nino were either uneasy  or mad, angry even, They lost terribly, people got hurt, building and properties were destroyed. They all had questions. Alya and Nino had seen Ladybug just minutes before the Akuma alert reached them at the hotel, the hero had given them the miraculouses before disappearing and when Alya as Rena asked Chat about seeing Ladybug, he seemed surprised, because he hadn't seen her himself since the start of the akuma alert, Nino as Carapace seemed concerned but believed that Ladybug would eventually show. Which, unfortunately, She never did, and while they managed to destroy the akumatized item, they knew it wasn't a victory, because they couldn't de-evilize the akuma.

Alya was upset, of course, but what pushed her over the edge, had been the sight of Marinette, injured, battered and unconscious, something in the teen snapped, the gravity of the situation finally hit her, and ultimately she revealed her identity to Chat. She had been out late, patrolling and talking with Chat and somehow she just came to the conclusion that she didn't want to do this anymore. She simply turned to Chat and de-transformed, the boy gasped in surprise, too shocked to speak.

_"I...I'm sorry, but...I can't do this, My best friend...I need to be there for her, and I can't do that if I'm here…", she remained seated. Trixx floating beside her, staring at her._

_Chat's mouth opened but then shut, he turned away for a moment as if digesting what was happening. "Marinette right?", he spoke softly._

_Alya nodded, she shivered as a cold breeze pushed passed her, "Yeah."_

_Chat sighed softly, "I know what it's like to see someone I care about get hurt or in danger.", he started, he turned to meet Alya's watery gaze._

_"What's the point...having powers and still...not being enough.", Alya's lips quivered slightly. Trixx sat idly on one of Alya's legs, silently looking out to the city. "I can't do this anymore, I didn't think it would get this serious...I mean, I read comics and all, and sure comics get real, but to me...that's what it was, just a comic."_

_Chat sighed deeply, nodding, "Can I tell you something?", he said softly._

_Alya looked down for a moment, she brought a hand over Trixx's head, gently caressing the Kwami's head, she nodded silently._

_"Milady said the same things you just said. She was scared, nervous and just so...unsure of herself at first. She was worried about the people around her, and the first time we worked together, we both failed, as you know, Only Ladybug can de-evilize an akuma, which at that time, we didn't know. So the akuma got away from us."_

_Alya looked up finally, "That whole stoneheart thing...I remember, it was the first time I started chasing after Superheroes with my phone.", a small halfhearted smile curled her lips._

_Chat nodded, "After she realized that she missed her chance to capture the akuma, she blamed herself for it, she was ready to give up, she wanted to let the miraculous thing go."_

_"What changed?", Alya asked curiously, her interest was peaked._

_"She saw someone she cared about in danger, and she realized that whether or not she was Ladybug, the people around her would always be in danger.", the boy wore a serious expression, sincere even._

_Alya can't remember ever seeing Chat so serious._

_"Alya", he said softly, "You have the power and choice to protect the people around you, you have the power to take action. Marinette getting hurt wasn't your fault, it wasn't Chloe's fault, it was none of our faults, this...is all on Hawkmoth.", he sucked in a deep breath and stood up a look of determination flashed across his face, "You have the power and choice, to prevent this from happening again, if you turn your miraculous over, you won't have a choice but to stand by and watch your friends get hurt either way.", he looked down to Alya._

_Alya was in awe._

_A smile curled Chat's lips, he folded his arms above his head, "If Milady was here, She would have said the same thing, because she knows and understands what you're going through. And while I know you're still a little put off by this entire thing, I need you to trust her, and me."_

_Alya sighed and turned away, she was still mad, Ladybug left them to fend for themselves. "How can I trust her? She left us, you...we lost-"_

_"Everything she does, has a reason behind it, I know from experience. Sure, we took a brutal loss, but we need to ride this through, together, as a team. Me, you, Carapace and even Chloe, we have to stick together, we can't fall apart especially with Ladybug gone."_

_The brunette was going to retort but was cut off by her Kwami._

_"Ladybug is always trustworthy and reliable, the Ladybug Kwami has said many good things about her, and if there's one thing you guys should know, it's that Ladybug would never abandon you all.", Trixx spoke up, looking up at both Miraculous holders, "Something had to have happened to her.", concern was evident in the Kwami's tone._

_Chat expression darkened, "I was thinking the same thing little buddy.", his arms dropped to his side._

_Alya hummed softly, taking in the possibility that maybe Ladybug really didn't ditch them. "How would we know?"_

_"I'm not supposed to say this, but for the sake of you all keeping it together, I will.", Trixx started, a serious expression loomed over the Kwami's face._

_"Say what?", The Blonde kneeled down._

_Both Alya and Chat listened carefully._

_Trixx remained quiet for a few seconds, until the kwami finally decided to say it. "The Ladybug miraculous hasn't been activated since the incident."_

* * *

 

"Maybe she got hurt.", came a voice, one that surprised many. "Something has to have happened to her, Ladybug is always there, she always shows up."

Many eyes were on the blonde haired boy, a boy who hadn't been saying much since everything happened. Adrien narrowed his eyes slightly.

Nino ducked his head slightly, not wanting to comment.

Alya crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back into her chair. She fell into silence.

"Like Chloe.", Juleka spoke, joining the conversation, "Chloe got sidetracked, she wasn't able to help the others out."

"Chloe was pretty much captured if you think about it, her...powers ran out...and well...yeah.", Kim suddenly sat up as if he realized something. "What if that happened to her? What if they actually managed to take her?", he was referring to Ladybug at this point.

And suddenly everyone began to talk at once.

"That'd be bad", Ivan gasped out.

Students began talking over each other.

As for Alya and Adrien, both stiffened in their seats.

The probability of Ladybug actually being taken, was actually there. It was one thing for her to have gotten hurt, but to have been taken.

"Uh, I uh, gotta use the bathroom", Alya suddenly stood up from her seat, she turned to a surprised looking Marinette staring back at her, "Uh, let the teacher know I'm here okay."

Marinette nodded, and Alya practically ran off, going unnoticed by the bickering students all talking about how maybe Ladybug was taken. As for Adrien, he didn't even say anything, he just subtly slipped out of the room, going unnoticed by everyone including Marinette.

* * *

 

Adrien quickly slipped out a window and jumped around many roofs as soon as he left the school's building, and after a few minutes he finally saw who he was looking for, "Rena!", he called out.

Alya turned and found Chat coming her way, she sighed and waved.

Chat huffed slightly, he had been jumping from roof to roof without a break, non stop, so when he finally stopped just in front of Rena, he couldn't help but release a soft grunt.

"You running from something?", Rena asked, eyes narrowing to look in the direction Chat came from.

"No, I just...What if Ladybug was taken?", he blurted out and just got straight to the point.

Rena's eyes widened for a moment she stiffened in place but quickly composed herself and brought a hand to her forearm, "I was actually thinking the same thing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to drop comments/critiques/questions.


	6. Preface P.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe has a much needed talk with the last person she expected to talk to: Sabine confronts Marinette and Alya, and not all is as it appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter.
> 
> Please forgive any typos.
> 
> Also
> 
> Here's some Alyanette closure? (Remember Chloe/Marinette is endgame)

 Chloe is truly a resistant force, stubborn, a will of steel even. Chloe was dead set on not going back to school, she even had plans to persuade her mother to actually take her to New York, a part of her wanting to get away, the other part of her merely wanted this out of fear. Fear for what everyone at her school thought of her. She could already imagine the scrutiny she'd get if she went back, she'd be criticized.

"Knock, Knock.", came a voice.

Chloe sat up straight, eyes watery and wide, surprise flashed across her face as she took in the sight of who was at her window, "C-Chat Noir…", she breathed out.

The boy smiled sadly, eyes gazed back softly, almost tenderly, "Hey, can I come in?", He asked.

Chloe's lips pressed into a tight line for a brief moment, silence filled the room. The blonde haired heiress sucked in a deep breath and slowly began to slip out of the messy bed, she raised a hand to run it through her loose messy hair, "I've got the miraculous right by the drawer-"

"That's not why I'm here, Chloe.", Chat said, his voice was gentle, he spoke with caution, "I'm here to check in on you, see how you were doing.", he slowly turned his body which had been sitting on the window sill, he stepped into the spacious suite, "Your friends all miss you."

The bourgeois rolled her eyes, she scoffed softly, "Right", she spoke, her voice filled with sarcasm. She crossed her arms over her chest, hugging herself, "Look, Just take the Miraculous, Chat, I-"

"Stop shutting everyone out, Chloe, I'm being serious, everyone in your class is concerned for you, they care about you genuinely.", the boy stepped closer, slowly and cautiously drawing near to the Teen, "and the same goes for me too, I care about you, you're my teammate.", his facial expression shifting into a longing look. "Let your friends in, Chloe, they just want to see you. You can't go on hiding in your room forever."

Chloe's facial expression hardened, eyes narrowed, eyebrows furrowed, jaw clenched for a moment. She clicked her tongue, dropping her arms from her chest to her sides, "Friends...I don't have any or need any.", her voice was filled with sarcasm, but the sarcasm was there to coat over the subtly sad tone. Chloe was putting up a strong front, resisting Chat's efforts. Putting up more walls and stuffing her feelings into little itty bitty boxes. "Look, My personal life is none of your business. So just take the stupid miraculous and just be done with me already.", blue eyes teared up, lashes glistening.

Chat knew Chloe, he knew her very well, after all, under the mask, he was Adrien, her adrikins. Thinking on the pet name didn't make him cringe like it usually did. "I'm not taking it back, That's Ladybug's job-"

"How dare you speak her name", Chloe suddenly snapped, her face reddened slightly, the anger was clear in her eyes, she clenched her teeth together, the sound of her teeth snapping together echoed in the room, she balled up her fists, "I don't want to see her, I...I-"

Chat's eyes widened at the sight unfolding before him.

Chloe was trying to fend off the offending tears from flooding her eyes and escaping. Her shoulders trembled, "She...she told me she'd help me, promised she'd be back…", the teen once again brought her arms over her chest, hugging herself tightly, "She left me...by myself...and Marinette...I couldn't even…", she quickly brought a hand up and slapped it over her mouth, no doubt to silence her on coming sobs, the tears ran down Chloe's rosy cheeks, "I didn't know what I was doing.", Chloe's voice broke, it was muffled, but one could make out what she was saying. "I wasn't competent enough, and because of that, the nicest girl in my class- no the whole damn school, was put in a hospital bed. She almost died, Chat", Chloe screwed her eyes shut, her body was shaking like a leaf at this point. "I don't know what I would have done if...if she died in my arms, of all places."

Chat grimaced slightly, his chest tightened, he'd never see Chloe this broken, the proud confidant teenage heiress was nowhere to be seen, there was only a sad angsty heiress. "Chloe.", he whispered, slowly stepped to stand in front of the crying blonde, he frowned softly, he felt his heart ache, gentle he rose his arms up and slowly wrapped them around Chloe, he felt Chloe tense against him, but relax a good moment into the hug. "Ladybug would never have promised to come back only to have left you like that. Ladybug would never abandon us, especially when we need her the most.", he spoke as he gently held the girl in his arms.

Chloe's eyes snapped open, "That’s exactly what she did!”, she tried to pull away from the hero, she felt that he was being stupid, stupid for blindly following Ladybug. But struggle as she might, Chat was stronger. "Let me go you alley cat!", she raised her voice, growing angrier and angrier by the second.

Chat only kept his hold over the girl, he wanted to get through to Chloe, and he wasn't about to leave things like this. "I know She didn't come back, but that doesn't mean she did it on purpose, Chloe", he spoke loud enough for Chloe to hear clearly. He felt the teen stiffen against him, "Rena and Carapace saw her too when she gave them their Miraculouses, they said she left them to get back to you. They were gonna team up with me, and you and Ladybug were supposed to work together."

The room instantly fell into silence, Chloe stopped resisting.

Chat sighed out, "I need you to talk to your kwami.", he began to loosen his arms from around the teen.

Chloe backed away completely, nearly stumbling back, she huffed slightly, "W-Why? I-"

"Mine and Rena's Kwami confirmed that the Ladybug miraculous hasn't been activated since the akuma attack.", he met Chloe's watery gaze.

Chloe wore a surprised look, "It...her miraculous...hasn't been activated?"

Chat nodded, "There's reason to believe that something happened to her...that maybe...she lost her miraculous…", the boy's voice began to drop to just above a whisper. He dropped his gaze to the floor.

The heiress swallowed thickly, "No way...th-...she…", the blonde haired teen was at a loss for words, the odds that Ladybug had indeed lost her miraculous, the thought that maybe, Hawkmoth got what he wanted. Chloe looked to the floor for a moment, collecting her thoughts into words, she brought her gaze back up after a moment, "Could that be why...there hasn't been any akuma attacks as of late?"

The hero nodded slowly, his head hung low, "That's what me and Rena were thinking. Maybe Hawkmoth took a break after getting Ladybug's miraculous, probably plotting how he'll get mine next.", his fists balled up tightly.

Chloe allowed this information to sink in, the gravity of the situation was finally sinking in.

"We need you, Chloe, I trust you to wield the miraculous, which is why I'm not taking it from you.", he finally stood up straight, he faced the girl, a look of determination on his face, "You're a good person Chloe, You did everything you could to protect Marinette, you saved as many people as you could. You earned the miraculous and the right to use it, you've changed for the better, even if you can't see it."

The heiress sighed softly. She didn't know what to say.

"The people of Paris need us to keep it together, should there be another akuma attack, we're going to need to fight together, the more of us, the better, especially that we've possibly lost Ladybug."

Chloe gave it a thought, a part of her still afraid to wield the miraculous.

The blonde haired hero could see the hesitation as clear as day written all over the teen's face, he knew she was still doubtful, he knew she was still afraid. "It's okay to be scared, Chloe.", he spoke sincerely, "I'm scared too, we all are. An akuma attack this...violent...this cruel and brutal, has never happened before. You were alone, and in all honesty, I think you did great, better than I think I would have done in that situation, you managed to clear the majority of the people, and that in itself is something, you kept your emotions in check until the end."

"It still wasn't enough", Chloe countered quickly.

"Chloe, you fought for your life, on your own, you evacuated people while also taking on the 'Brutalizer', You did as well as Ladybug would have done. No one could have expected any one of us to take that monster on by ourselves, a one on one fight with him...no way.", the green eyed boy smiled softly, Chloe certainly did her best. "We're gonna work together, closely, as a team, mostly in pairs. You and Rena will be partners, and Me and Carapace will be partners."

The heiress took in a breath, pondering, it did sound better that way, in pairs, that way, she wouldn't be alone. "Okay.", she finally buckled, reluctantly, but also willingly, she understood that they couldn't afford to be short handed in the case scenario that Hawkmoth came after them again. Especially with Ladybug out of the picture. But she also knew very well that their fights from now onward would all be in vain, futile, because they wouldn't be able to get rid of the akuma.

* * *

 

Their walk back to her home is filled with silence, not an uncomfortable kind of silence, but not a good one either. There's this tension in the air between them, Alya had been acting out of sorts since returning from the 'bathroom'. Marinette knew Alya had most likely left the school and met up with Chat somehow. These were the things she did as Ladybug after all.

"Well, here's your stop, girl.", Alya spoke up.

Marinette hummed, she had been in thought and nearly bumped into Alya, but Alya reacted quickly and steadied her, both hands were gently on her shoulders. "Oops, sorry!", Marinette blushed slightly, she smiled sheepishly as apologized.

Alya returned the smile, an eyebrow shot up, "That legendary clumsiness of yours strikes again.", The brunette chuckled.

Marinette chuckled as well, her lips remained curled widely, she beamed happily.

Alya kept her smile going, the pads of her thumbs began to gently caress the ravenette's shoulders, "One of the many things I love about you, girl.", her gaze softened considerably.

Marinette scrunched her nose slightly, eyes falling closing shut as she playfully stuck her tongue out. Marinette didn't notice Alya's gaze until she opened her eyes. Marinette couldn't help but feel a little anxious, not in a bad way of course it was more on the giddy side. She brought her tongue back into her mouth and returned the tender expression, sapphire eyes locking with hazel.

The brunette sighed softly, "I'm glad you're okay Mari…", the teen breathed out, eyes breaking away for a moment.

Pink lips parted to speak, but before she could, someone called out to them, someone who's voice she recognized right away.

Both Teens turned to find Sabine waving at them with an unreadable expression.

Alya rose an eyebrow and released Marinette's shoulders, awkwardly waving back, "Hey, brought Marinette back.", The teen gestured to the smiling ravenette beside her. Both teens began stepping towards Sabine.

Marinette chuckled, and greeted her mother, "Hey mom, did Papa finish that 'surprise' pastry yet?", the teen playfully rose an eyebrow.

Sabine looked a little awkward, lips pressed tightly together for a moment, "Yes, he did.", she said, she fidgeted in place and released a sigh. "Um why don't you girls come in."

Marinette nodded, already stepping passed her mother.

Alya however stood in place, "Oh! Uh I can't today. I have something I need to do.", the brunette politely explained, she was going to say her goodbyes, but was halted.

Sabine crossed her arms over her chest, her facial expression straightened, her features were schooled. "Can it wait, Césaire?", Sabine used Alya's last name, which immediately caught Alya's attention, even Marinette perked up, eyes wide open.

Oh how Marinette knew that tone. It meant someone was in trouble or, something serious, while Sabine rarely ever used that tone, the times she did, Marinette had done something that ended up with her getting grounded. But...why did her mother use that tone with Alya?

Alya tensed slightly and rose a hand to rub the back of her neck, "U-Uh...um, I'll come in.", The teen opted to just do what was asked of her in the first place. So she stepped passed her best friend's mother and got beside Marinette, subtly she sent the teen a questioning glance, Marinette merely shrugged her good shoulder.

Sabine entered and she closed the door, she turned the 'open' sign to 'closed' and locked the door.

Alya's eyebrow rose and she shot Marinette another questioning glance, only to find Marinette looking at her already.

"Why don't you girls head up and sit down, there's something I want to discuss with you both.", Sabine smiled, but it wasn't like those 'good' smiles.

"Um, What's going on?" Marinette asked as she and Alya both started walking towards the stairs passed the counter.

Sabine remained quiet. Which made both teens uneasy.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity they reached the living room area, both teens put their bags down, well Alya put both of their bags down, she had grabbed Marinette's bag and sat it down before she sat her own bag down on the floor. Sabine's eyes never peeling away from them, she observed the girls closely and subtly. Marinette murmured a thank you as she sat down beside where Alya was going to sit, the brunette merely smiled an sat down.

Sabine released a soft sigh and sat down on the couch across from the girls, she was shifty, clearly due to the anxiousness she was feeling.

Blue eyes looked up, "So?", Marinette started, her hand on her lap. "What's going on?"

Sabine crossed her arms over her chest, she sighed again, "Marinette.", she started.

Alya remained quiet, merely observing, thinking about any reason why she was asked to stay here.

"Yeah?", The ravenette rose a questioning eyebrow.

Sabine's expression broke into a more readable one, a soft look took over her face, "Is there anything you want to tell me? Either of you?", she asked, this time she looked between the two.

Alya flinched, caught off guard by the question, "Wha- Uh, um what do you mean?", the Césaire girl stuttered slightly.

Sabine gave Marinette a glance and found the girl equally as lost as Alya. She closed her eyes for a moment and sucked in a breath, she gently breathed out, she crossed her arms over her chest and opened her eyes, a look of resolve was there, and Sabine spoke again.

"Are you two dating?"

The entire room fell into a deep silence. Both teens grew wide eyed, their faces both grew red as soon as Sabine had spilled the question. Alya wanted to speak but found that her mouth wouldn't open, she felt all her words suddenly get lodged in her throat, both her hands resting on her lap, she squeezes her knees tightly, her palms grew sweaty. She felt uncomfortably warm, she swore she could hear her heart beating in her ears.

Marinette wasn't the best liar, this much everyone and her mother knew, especially when asked about something directly. Unfortunately though, her next words were true, but came out as if she was hiding something. Which technically, she was. "U-Uh Um no?", the answer came out more like a question.

Alya nearly face palmed.

Sabine frowned, "Marinette.", she spoke firmly.

Marinette's face flushed even more, "I...uh, mom-", she began to stutter.

"It's a yes or no question, Marinette.", Sabine pressed.

Marinette grew nervous, and felt extremely exposed, she felt the need to clam up.

And before either Dupain-Cheng spoke any further, Alya finally gathered the courage to speak, "No.", she simply said. "We aren't dating _now_."

Now.

Sabine was caught off guard now, the way Alya had said 'now', threw her in for a loop, she understood the implications behind the word, she knew she did. She sent Alya a questioning look, as if pushing Alya to continue.

And Alya did continue, but only after she gave Marinette a small glance, to which Marinette nodded. The brunette sighed, she swallowed thickly before continuing, "Me and Marinette were together, but it was short lived.", Alya awkwardly cleared her throat.

Sabine looked between the two again, "What happened?", she couldn't help but ask.

"We work better like this.", Marinette suddenly piped up, "as best friends.", her cheeks still dashed with a deep pink. She met her mother's gaze, "I...I'm sorry, I-"

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Marinette. I just...me and your father just want to be in the loop.", Sabine uncrossed her arms and settled her hands onto her lap, "Me and you father have been discussing this since you woke up in the hospital."

Alya rose an eyebrow.

"You two have always been so close, too close, at first I didn't think much of it, especially when you talk about that boy. But...I don't know, I just started to notice it more lately.", Sabine released a heavy sigh.

Alya turned to look at Marinette and Marinette turned to meet her gaze. It's like they didn't need words to communicate what they wanted to say, they somehow just knew. Both teens then turned back to Sabine.

"When did you two get together?", Sabine spoke again.

"Uh…", Alya blushed, she certainly wasn't expecting to have this discussion any time soon, as a matter of fact, she didn't expect anyone to even find out. They kept it a secret, not out of shame of course, but rather because they just wanted to try it out with out people watching them or expecting them to 'work out', Marinette had agreed, she didn't want any expeditions thrust upon them.

Marinette began chewing her bottom lip.

Sabine rose an eyebrow.

"Like 4 months ago…", Alya finally gave the woman an answer, "We were together for a few weeks, nothing serious.", oh how Alya just wanted to dig a hole and just bury herself out of sight.

"Why did you two date and then separate so quickly?", the woman was baffled obviously, the two teens barely lasted in a romantic relationship.

"Well…", Alya trailed off.

"Like I said earlier mom, we work better like this.", Marinette sighed as she rubbed her cast, "I love Alya."

"And I love Marinette.", Alya picked up from Marinette's words.

"We kinda got...mixed up.", The ravenette's cheeks remained a pink hue, "Alya's always there for me, and I liked that. She's sweet and funny, and I just...knew if we tried being together, it wouldn't interfere with our friendship."

"We're best friends before we're anything else.", The brunette smiled lightly, she felt herself easing into the situation, "We would never do anything to hurt each other. We care for each other, and we just decided why not try and see how it goes, just in case.", hazel eyes meet Sabine's soft gaze.

The older woman was certainly taken aback, she hadn't the faintest clue about her daughter and Alya's relationship when it was in fact going on, they did pretty good in hiding it. Sabine felt that Marinette and Alya were more touchy these days, then ever before, that was the only reason she started to suspect in the first place.

"I'm sorry mom", Marinette couldn't help but apologize again, "I...just...didn't want to tell you or papa, I was...scared and…"

"We love you Marinette, we just want you to be happy.", Sabine smiled wholeheartedly, it was the first real smile since this whole conversation started. "We'll always be here for you."

The Dupain-Cheng teen certainly felt a huge weight lifted from her shoulders, "Thank you", Marinette teared up slightly.

Alya smiled gratefully.

"Although now that I think about it, you two would have made a cute couple.", Sabine suddenly adds.

Alya nearly chokes on her saliva.

The ravenette knows her mother was teasing them. She chuckles softly.

The older Dupain-Cheng chuckled too, but then she thought of something, "What about that boy-"

"Oh that's still going on", The brunette doesn't wait for Sabine to finish, she knows who the woman was referring to.

Marinette pouted, she turned to her best friend, "ALYA!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments/critiques/questions.
> 
> Hope it's been an interesting read so far.
> 
> Also, guys, There may or may not be smut down the line, just warning y'all. I mean, not anytime soon, cause you know, this is a slowburn, and well, yeah...but eventually.


	7. Preface P.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With much pushing and pressing, Chat makes Chloe go to school on the monday of the third week she's been out: Marinette begins remembering the akuma incident and at the most inconvenient time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter.

 

 

 

She's nervous, anxious and she's just not sure she wants to go back to school, at least not this school. Blue eyes stared out the car's tinted window at the entrance of the school, she saw many students walking up the stairs and through the doors into the building. She almost felt nauseous.

"Go, Chloe.", came an empathetic voice.

Chloe turned and meet Chat's soft gaze, "Do I have to?", she asked, almost pleading for Chat to say no.

"Yes Chloe, you have to, I know someone's been delivering your work to your home, but that's not the best way to experience school. You might as well be here, surrounded by people, than alone in your room.", Chat cajoled. He wore a sympathetic expression, the boy had been trying to push her out her room since last week, and he finally got in to a car, so he wasn't about to just let her do what she wanted to do just because it seemed easier to not face her problems or fears.

Chloe groaned, she sat back into the back seat, "This is so stupid", she murmured under her breath.

"What was that?", Chat spoke, a smirk present on his lips, he gave Chloe a pointed look.

The blonde heiress pouted and finally gathered herself together, she sucked in a deep breath and released it and finally opened the car door.

* * *

 

Marinette can't help but feel uneasy these days, she keeps it to herself, buried, this gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach whenever it happens, and by it, the memories of that day come flashing back to her in pieces, she wonders, ponders, but leaves it at that. It's a blur that flashes across her vision sometimes, she'd get startled and slightly paranoid, she'd feel herself losing balance, a sinking helpless feeling would appear. She tried hard to keep it at bay, not wanting to succumb to any negative emotions should Hawkmoth be waiting for the perfect prey.

The last thing she needed was to be akumatized.

Marinette's nightmares were intense, it almost felt real, she felt herself grow cold despite the sweat that would be present every time she woke up. These recent nightmares don't cause her to wake up screaming though, rather she's merely startled awake, either that or Tikki is trying to wake her up. She could always see the hurt flash across Tikki's face, the way the Kwami stared at her with sadness.

"Mari!", Alya's voice cut through Marinette's thoughts.

Marinette nearly jumped into her locker.

"Woah! Hey girl, you okay?", Alya suddenly changed her demeanor, she approached the ravenette, "Hey.", she placed a hand over Marinette's good arm, "What's up?"

"Nothing, sorry I…", Marinette turned to Alya, eyes slightly watery.

Alya narrowed her eyes slightly as if trying to coax the girl into spilling it.

"-I'm just really tired, haven't been sleeping that well lately.", she shrugged, she forced a small smile.

An empathetic look took over Alya's face, her gaze softened, she could tell that Marinette was lying to her, and as much as she wanted to know what it was that was making Marinette act a little off, she didn't want to press too much. She merely smiled, she gently squeezed Marinette's good arm. "That sucks, does your arm still bother you?"

Marinette nodded, "Yeah, that...it does."

"Damn, I hope it gets better.", she then leaned forwards and planted a gentle kiss over the teen's forehead. "If you don't feel good, you could always head back home.", Alya said as she pulled back, immediately her eyes were gazing into sapphire ones. The ravenette was gazing at her, almost as if studying her face. "What's up?", Alya couldn't help but ask again, seeing the expression Marinette wore.

Pink lips parted, but then closed again, as if Marinette was contemplating something.

The brunette remained quiet, waiting.

And finally the ravenette buckled. "I...Um, I think you're right. I uh…", Marinette's eyes grew watery again.

Alya's questioning look was replaced with a soft expression, "Marinette.", the brunette breathed out.

Blue eyes shut for a moment, and Marinette looked down to her shoes, a deep breath escaped from pink lips, she didn't want to burden the people around her anymore, she just wanted things to go back to how they were. "I don't feel so hot.", Marinette looked up after a moment, a shaky breath escaped her throat as she spoke. "I'm going to head home.", a smile quickly forced it's way onto her face, eyes stilled sparkling with tears.

Alya gaped for a moment, she felt her chest tighten, she knew Marinette, she knew her very well, and right know she knew her best friend wasn't being completely honest with her. "Want me to walk you-"

"No!", Marinette half yelled, startling not only Alya, but also herself, "I uh, no thank you...sorry.", the teen turned away from Alya and began to get her bag from her locker, "I'll text you later, Al."

"Um okay...just, be careful, Mari.", Alya sighed in defeat.

Marinette nodded, she finally grabbed her bag and slung it over her good shoulder, "See you tomorrow.", she smiled warmly, genuinely, before leaning forward and pressing her lips against Alya's cheek, it's not as fleeting as it probably should be, but it isn't unwelcomed.

The brunette's cheeks flushed slightly, she beamed brightly like a puppy that's been pat over the head, "See you."

With that, Marinette shuts her locker, backing into it with her good side and walks off exiting the locker room, a small smile dancing on her lips, she felt a little better, she felt lighter, just interacting with Alya always makes her feel like everything's going to be okay. The teen walks towards the stairs, so deep in thought that she doesn't register a figure rounding the stair's rails, not until she feels herself colliding with said figure.

"Omph!", came a muffled gasp as Marinette collided into the person, she instantly lost her balance and stumbled back, she screwed her eyes shut, expecting to hit the floor.

But Marinette felt no pain, rather, she felt herself gathered into some sort of embrace, arms wrapped around, holding her securely. Marinette released a shaky breath and made a shaky grab for the figure's shoulder, trying to steady herself better. "Oops.", Marinette managed to mutter, her gaze was low to the clean floor. She chuckled softly, ready to apologize to the person she collided into, raising her head up to speak, but instantly her apology died off the tip of her tongue, pink lips parted in what seemed to be awe.

Sapphire met Sapphire.

"Chloe", Marinette whispered.

Chloe gaped, eyes widened, lips parted but no words came out. She was like a fish out of water.

Marinette's lips quivered slightly, she made a motion as if to speak, but then something else happened. She began to feel her chest tighten, almost suffocating tight, she began to grow short on breath. A flashback of sorts flashed across her vision for a fleeting moment, and she suddenly felt overwhelmed.

Chloe quickly realized something was wrong.

Marinette started hyperventilating, a look of terror took over Marinette's expression, she fisted the material that covered Chloe's shoulder, she started to feel herself growing more and more unsteady, she felt her knees growing weaker and weaker. "I-I…", she started to huff and gasp for air more and more. She felt the room starting to spin and blurr.

Chloe felt the girl trembling heavily, "Marinette", tried not to yell, she was trying to keep herself together. She steadied the girl the best she could.

The ravenette's legs give out from under her, both teens fell to their knees. Marinette broke her gaze away from Chloe's own, her forehead resting against Chloe's shoulder as she screwed her eyes shut, trying to catch her breath, a sudden feeling of fear and despair filled her, drowning her. "...I-I...can't…", Marinette struggled to form coherent words, she struggled between gathering her thoughts and her breath, "-breathe…"

Chloe felt her heart racing in her chest, fear swelling up in her, she didn't know what to do.

"Chloe! Marinette!", Came a voice. A voice that Made Chloe tense.

"Marinette!", came another.

And Chloe knew all the attention would now gather around her and the girl once again in her arms.

Adrien quickly kneeled before the two girls, he wore a look of great concern, "What's wrong?", he asked with haste. Worry clear in his eyes.

"We bumped into each other and she just...I don't know…", Chloe's voice was shaky.

A few students gathered about.

Marinette's body was still shaking, she was still trying to catch her breath.

"She's having a panic attack.", another boy came up to them.

"Marc.", Adrien said the boys name, "What do we do?", he asked a little frantically, not bothering to ask how Marc was able to quickly identify what was happening to Marinette.

Marc sighed as he stepped closer, slowly he kneeled between Adrien and the girls, he gently reached out but stopped before touching Marinette. "It's me Marc, I'm going to put my hand on your back.", He said, firm yet gently before speaking again as he did what he said he'd do. "You're going to be okay.", he said. "You're scared, and that's okay.", he paused again. Students from their class looked on in silence, save for Juleka and Rose, both girls ran off to get a teacher. "It'll pass.", he spoke with certainty and reassurance.

Chloe remained still, her arms still wrapped around the girl, she could feel the ravenette's trembling lessen, but could still hear Marinette ragged breathing.

Adrien looked on, he felt his chest ache, seeing Marinette like this tore him apart.

"What's going on!?", Alya suddenly pushed passed Kim and Sabrina, Nino hot on her trail. She stopped just as she stood before the four students, one of them being Marinette. "Mari-", the girl paused as a hand suddenly came on her shoulder. She turned to find Kim staring at her quite sadly. The brunette's words died off, and she fell into silence.

Nino stood on the other of Alya, he grimaced at the sight, he could hear Marinette gasping softly.

"It's okay.", Marc spoke again.

"-okay", Marinette finally muttered. Between breaths, her breathing was starting to even out.

"That's right, It's okay.", Marc repeated.

"It's...okay.", Marinette spoke again, this time more clearly, she spoke as if she was reassuring herself. She started taking deeper breaths.

Chloe released a shaky sigh of relief, her eyes were slightly watery, "It's okay.", she spoke this time. She tightened her arms slightly.

Marinette welcomed it, welcomed the embrace, her grasp over Chloe's shoulder loosened and relaxed, she allowed her body to meld against the blonde's body, almost in relief, her breathing and trembling ceased, she allowed her senses to be overwhelmed by Chloe, she began to allow herself to take in the girl's scent, her hand felt the texture of the material that Chloe's sweater was made of, she was letting herself think about something else.

Adrien sat on the floor at this point, he swallowed thickly. He wore a concerned expression, worry written all over his face. He felt a mix of emotions, and among those emotions, anger surfaced, anger towards Hawkmoth. "It's okay.", he said softly, just above a whisper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part to 'Preface'.
> 
> Please forgive any typos.
> 
> Feel free to drop comments/questions/critiques.


	8. Culmination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The damage Hawk Moth has done has finally become apparent; Adrien opens up to his father, which makes Gabriel come up with an idea, one that would serve to bring people closer together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter.
> 
> Please forgive any typos!

 

He's upset, angry, frustrated. He blames himself. There's a part of him that wants to blame Ladybug too, but he pushes that away, wanting to hold onto the belief that something happened to her. Which did in fact become more and more apparent as more time went by.

"Adrien.", came his father's voice, a voice that would normally make him excited.

But there was no excitement.

Adrien remained seated on his couch, blankly staring at his large tv, he eyes were glued to the screen but he wasn't paying it any attention.

Footsteps drew closer, "Son?", Gabriel spoke again, drawing near to where his son was. Arms dropping to his sides. "What's the matter?", concern starting to show itself in the man's tone.

"Marinette...broke down in school today.", Adrien said, his tone was slightly detached. "Seeing Chloe could have been what triggered it.", he continued, his hands that rested in his lap balled up tightly into fists, "She's not okay.", he whispered.

Gabriel flinched slightly, shoulders stiffened, he turned to look over his shoulder, meeting Nathalie's concerned gaze, he could see something else too, guilt. He sighed deeply and returned his gaze back to the back of his son's head, he didn't have to see his sons face to know what kind of expression was presently there. "I see.", he said softly, he slowly rounded the couch and sat down beside the boy, they both faced the TV now. "I would like a moment alone with my son.", Gabriel said a little firm.

"Yes sir.", Nathalie and the bodyguard spoke in unison, both left, shutting the door behind then, leaving both Agrestes alone together.

"She's the nicest person I've ever met, probably even the nicest person ever in general. Everyone who meets her just...loves her.", Adrien started talking again, venting, not caring if whether or not his father truly was listening to him, he just wanted to say what he was thinking out loud. "She always helps everyone out, always tries to make everyone happy. She…"

"If it wasn't for Marinette, Chloe would have taken the brunt of that and most likely...would have lost her 'miraculous'.", Gabriel cut in slightly, he knew that had Chloe taken the damage, she would have been immobilized instantly, and taking the bee miraculous would have been child's play, but with Marinette suddenly appearing from seemingly nowhere and saving her, Chloe was able to hide the miraculous somewhere when she de-transformed. Marinette truly was a life saver. But while she was Chloe's and the Bee miraculous's savior, she was his burden. He didn't intend for things to escalate the way they did, he lost control over the akuma, which struck him with surprise. But by the time he started to regain control over it, Chat and Rena had destroyed the akumatized object. He actually felt relief.

"Yeah.", Adrien sucked in a shaky breath, "Marinette threw herself into the fight without a second thought.", he spoke bitterly. He wondered what the girl had been thinking, pondered even. Surely she knew what was going to happen.

Gabriel glanced at his son's whitened knuckles, "a lot of people got caught in the crossfire, She took the most damage out of all of them.", he was aware that people got hurt, he tried to pull the akuma back, but nothing...the man's anger and fury was just too deep seeded, a hatred so strong that the akuma would not retreat. He started to root for the heroes, afraid that his son might get caught up in the situation and get injured when he realized the 'Brutalizer' was closing in on the hotel. He hoped Ladybug would show up to set things right. But she never did, and to this day, still hasn't. He wasn't sure what to make of it. "Ladybug never came."

"Yeah.", Adrien sad weakly, his gaze broke off from the tv finally, he slowly turned to his father, "I can't imagine what her family's going through.", he frowned sadly, "It's not fair to them.", he didn't want to talk about Ladybug, he wanted to keep talking about Marinette.

Gabriel nodded slowly as he met his sons dejected gaze, "I can't either. But I think I understand, as a parent, my worst fear is that something like that would happen to you.", his gaze softened considerably, he only ever allowed his cold mask of emotions to fall when in the presence of his son, not always, but sometimes. He loved his son, he did, and he's sure Marinette's parents love her too. To think he'd cause a parent's worst nightmare.

Adrien fell into silence, he turned away slowly, looking down.

He can't take anything back, he can't fix what happened, but the least he can do is try to help, "Adrien.", he said his son's name softly.

Adrien didn't move, he merely hummed.

"Would you happen to know where this Marinette lives?", Gabriel asked, resolve filled him. In a way that it usually did when he sends an akuma out to retrieve the miraculouses.

The teen nearly jumped, he snapped his head up and turned to his father. "Father?", questions are written all over his face.

"We shouldn't always rely on Ladybug, we should also rely on each other, Adrien.", Gabriel suddenly stood up from the couch, hands behind him.

Adrien gazed at his father's sudden change in demeanor. "What do you mean?", he asked, unsure of what his father meant.

The man turned to his awestruck son, he smiled softly, "People like us can help in situations like these, Adrien.", he paused for a moment observing his sons expression.

"H-How?", Adrien shot up from the couch.

Gabriel brought a hand up, reaching out, he placed his hand over his sons shoulder, "By helping those affected directly, Son.", he gently squeezed the boys shoulder. "Now, do you happen to know where she lives?", her questioned again.

Adrien merely nodded.

"Well then, I have some calls to make, then we can be on our way."

* * *

 

Marinette sighed deeply, she sat at her table, pencil in hand, sketchbook in front of her. She sat silently, trying to think, trying to concentrate on something else, wanting to concentrate on something other than what happened today. She felt trapped, she was desperate for an escape of some sort.

"Marinette?", Tikki spoke softly as she sat herself on the white blank pages of the sketchbook, "You should rest.", the kwami consoled.

Marinette kept her gaze unbroken, focused, ignoring the kwami.

Tikki wore a saddened expression, the kwami took note of Marinette's mood changes, the teen was different, she wasn't the same, and it was only getting worse, Marinette was distancing herself from...her. The teen wasn't actively acknowledging Tikki and if she did, the teen would only reply in short answers or speak in very little words, Marinette didn't even question her whenever she flew off to Master Fu's place. Marinette was shutting Tikki out.

Master Fu had asked about Marinette, and Tikki would dodge the question or...lie to the man.

"I'm not okay.", Marinette whispered softly suddenly, as if she had come to some form of conclusion. Pencil down, the teen put her good hand near Tikki, gently with an index finger, Marinette pressed her finger against the kwami's side, gently poking.

Tikki looked up to find Marinette's watery gaze looking at her.

"I let everyone down.", she whispers.

Tikki looks down and leans into her holder's touch, "You saved Chloe and her miraculous, Marinette."

"I know...but now...everything's all messed up.", the teen sighed deeply again, "I...I think it's time…"

"Time?", Tikki tilted her head to the side in a questioning fashion.

Marinette sighed and stood up suddenly, pulling her hand from Tikki, she gave Tikki a soft tender gaze before her gaze suddenly hardened, "Tikki, I renounce you."

Tikki's eyes grew wide, her face fell, "No! Mari-!", and as quickly as Tikki shot up, she disappeared.

Marinette wore a heavy frown, as she pulled an earring off, she looked around, closing her fist that held the earring. She closed her eyes, she felt her chest tighten, she fell to her knees, crying. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry.", she whimpered softly as she let the earring go, the sound of it hitting the floor echoing in her ears, she slowly reached up to her other ear and removed it as well. Both earrings were resting on the wooden floor.

She felt utterly hopeless, defeated.

* * *

 

"Hm?!", eyes snapped open. "Master! Master!"

Alya nearly fell from her computer chair as her kwami popped up from her backpack, where the kwami just so happened to chose as a sleeping place. "Trixx?!", she whispered harshly, hushing the kwami.

"The Ladybug miraculous-mmmm", The kwami started to speak loudly, which prompted Alya to grab the kwami into her hands to silence the kwami.

"Okay, okay, I hear you, chill out!", Alya whispered, "Quiet down."

The kwami nodded and Alya released the kwami, Trixx sat in her holders hands and started to speak, "The Ladybug miraculous has been removed, I've lost connection to Tikki.", she spoke with worry and sadness, "Tikki...I can't feel the connection anymore.", the kwami frowned deeply.

Alya was baffled, "Tikki, that's the Ladybug Kwami's name?"

"Yes and she's gone.", Trixx looked away.

"What does that mean?", Alya asked.

"The miraculous has been removed." Trixx once again looked up to meet her holder's concerned gaze, "We don't have a Ladybug anymore."

Alya's jaw nearly dropped, her lips parted like a fish out of water, she didn't know what to say, They've officially lost Ladybug. It was over.

* * *

 

Marinette sat on her bed, she gave her drawer a sad look. She had placed her earrings back into that wooden box and she had placed the box within the drawer. She felt terrible, locking Tikki away like that, so suddenly, but it was for the better good of her sanity, at least for now. She had been reluctant since the first day she wore those earrings, she just wanted to live a normal life, have normal friendships, be a normal daughter. But then all this 'Miraculous' stuff happened and she got dragged into it. Sure she fell into it, she made do and held out, but enough is enough, she's reached the end of her rope, it was time to let go.

So she did.

Why hold onto a rope that hurts your hands as it drags you down? It's better to just let it go, after all there's only so much rope.

Marinette winced slightly, her arm and shoulder were aching. She sucked in a shaky breath, she was going to turn in for the day, figured she might as well. She stood up and was going to walk to her closet to get some clothes but just as she did, a knock came at her trap door. The teen stilled, she sighed again for what must have been the thousandth time today. She turned to the door and spoke, "Come up."

And just as Marinette said that, the door was pushed up and someone she never expected to see in her room in a million years, popped up.

"Pardon the intrusion.", the man spoke as he slowly came up into the room, Adrien followed on up standing beside his father, both her parents and another woman came into her room as well.

Marinette tensed heavily, "Uh! M-Mr. Agreste?", her eyes flickered to Adrien.

The blonde haired boy smiled softly and waved.

Both Tom and Sabine wore light smiles.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you won one of the competitions I held not to long ago.", Gabriel spoke, he stepped more into the space, looking around, "You've got quite the style of design, I wish that we could have became acquainted under better circumstances.", the man smiled gently, "From what I've heard Audrey had and still has her sights set on you. I can see why."

Adrien looked on, he couldn't help but feel happy inside, glad even. His father decided to take an active role in helping the people that were affected by the akuma event, he even set up an interview with Nadja, wanting other people of wealth to part take in helping. Which he knew would be a success, he had heard his father personally speaking with Chloe's mother and father, it'd been so long since he's seen them together in their home, with the Mayor on board, no doubt everything will work out.

Marinette merely nodded, unsure of what else to do or even say.

Gabriel took note of the awe the teenage girl was struck with, he gave her another smile, "You may be wondering why I'm here."

Marinette nodded her head slowly.

"Well, myself and the Bourgeois family would like to see to it personally, that you get the best care possible, we understand that you've been through quite an ordeal.", Gabriel started, "Medical bills are quite costly and recovery from incidents like yours can be quite long, not just the physical aspect, but also...your state of being.", he grew slightly serious.

The ravenette's lips parted, but words failed to escape.

"Ladybug usually sets things right, but she's nowhere to be seen. I figured why sit around and wait for her? Why rely on her so much when we also have each other.", the man stepped closer to the teen, he reached out and placed a hand over Marinette's good shoulder, "I want to help you, and so does the Bourgeois family. You helped and saved Queen Bee, and got injured, let us help you."

The teen was at a loss for words, she felt tears welling up in her eyes, her lips quivered.

Everyone in the room felt touched.

Adrien finally stepped towards the two, "Everything's gonna be okay, Mari.", the boy smiled as he reached the teary teen and his father.

Marinette broke her gaze away from Gabriel's own and turned to Adrien, tears freely rolled down her rosy cheeks, she beamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it's been an interesting read.
> 
> Thanks to all those who have been commenting by the way! I love reading the comments, let's me know that it's worth updating.
> 
> Anyways feel free to drop comments/critiques/questions.


	9. Meander P.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe feels her guilt deepen; Gabriel sets his plans to help people in motion; Alya spirals further and further into doubt: Adrien has a much needed talk with Master Fu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter.
> 
> Please excuse any typos.

 

"Clair- Chloe, why don't you pay That Dupain-Cheng girl a visit?", Audrey asked as she continued to file her nails. She sat at the edge of her daughter's bed.

Chloe remained quiet, she was curled up under her comforter, cocooned in the soft sheets.

Audrey rolled her eyes, she sighed out, "Chloe.", she spoke firmly. Trying to coax the teen into at least talking.

"What!?", Chloe snapped, her jaw clenched shut when she realized she snapped at the woman who was supposed to be her mother. She wore a deep frown, screwing her eyes shut she merely burrowed up into a ball under the comforter, not caring how pathetic she looked.

The older woman stopped filing her nails, she sighed again, "Stop moping, Chloe. Sulking isn't going to help."

The blonde haired teen grunted incoherently softly from under the covers.

"Don't be childish-"

"Leave me alone!", Chloe yelled out, she sat up from her bed, she just wanted to left alone, was that so hard to get? A little alone time?

Audrey remained in place, merely raising a sharp eyebrow, clearly she wasn't interested in what Chloe wanted.

Chloe huffed, "Get out of my room!", her voice broke, her vision began to blur, her face was red. "Just-", she screwed her eyes shut and brought her hands up to her face, she buried her face into her hands, and started to cry, sobbing and whimpering.

Audrey's hardened expression fell slightly, she turned away but scooted closer to the crying teen, she got close enough to reach out and place her hand over Chloe's head, she gentle allowed her fingers to run through the soft blonde hair. "She's going to be okay.", Audrey put the nail file down on her lap.

Chloe didn't respond at all, she kept crying.

"We're going to make sure she gets all the help she needs.", Audrey added, "Your father and I are seeing to that, personally. Gabriel is setting everything up, it seems quite a few other people are having a tough time as well, so we're getting as many other people involved as we can.", the woman sighed again. Gabriel would certainly receive good press from this, a lot of people with influence would also get their fair share of press if they complied and helped the 'cause', for god's sake, prince Ali was going to be coming to Paris for the sole purpose of 'keeping people's hopes up'. "The nerve of Ladybug", Audrey suddenly sneered, "Dragging you into that fiasco, utterly ridiculous.", the woman pulled her hand back from the top of Chloe's head, she was pissed at the hero of course too, she felt that had Chloe not been involved in the first place, none of this wouldn't have happened.

Good press for them, bad press for the heroes of Paris.

* * *

 

"Relying heavily on the 'heroes' of Paris was a mistake on our part.", Gabriel spoke as he sat across from Nadja, "We grew so reliant on them that we forget that we too, can be of help. That we as a community can come together and help each other in our toughest time of need."

Nadja smiled, "Thank you very much Mr. Agreste, it's an honor to be apart of spreading awareness for your cause. A very real and valid cause, you certainly took this personal."

"Of course I did. You see, Some of the kids from my sons class were caught up in that mess, some sustained injuries. While some minor, others were worse. My son had come home upset yesterday, he had told me one of his close friends had broken down at school.", Gabriel explained, "He was torn up, I'd never seen my son like that and it was then that I decided that there was more I could do, more we could do."

Nadja tensed visibly. She knew who this student was, She had felt a little sad when she got wind of the information, she had called the Dupain-Chengs, asking if it was true and of course it was, Marinette had suffered a great deal, and still does. "That is very humble of you", Nadja's expression softened, she had felt touched, she was aware of the help Marinette was going to be receiving, both from Gabriel and also from the Bourgeois family. "You've inspired Prince Ali, Jagged Stone and a handful of others already, this is turning into quite the turn out, Mr. Agreste."

The man smiled, it's rare for him to ever show in public, so he knew any new station would go crazy to have him come in personally. So he took advantage of that. "I'm very excited to work alongside the people of Paris, together I'm sure we can fix everything as good as new."

The audience would eat it all up, calling Gabriel a hero, while also dragging Chat Noir and Ladybug's rep through the mud.

* * *

 

Alya sighed deeply, she had been texting Marinette, and Marinette had been texting her, they'd been talking all day, a part of her felt glad and relieved, but she also felt a little on edge. She remembered the defeated expression Marinette wore, and still kept when Kim lifted her up to carry her when the teachers came. No one said much, everyone felt bad, Terrible even, seeing the nicest girl they've ever known battle something that neither one of them could help her out with.

Rose cried, Juleka comforted her.

Nino was being distant.

Ivan and Mylene both remained by each others side.

As for Adrien and Chloe, they both wore forlorn expressions. She couldn't help but notice the look of heartbreak Chloe wore. It proved Chloe indeed had a heart, and while she didn't want to be a prick, Chloe feeling something was actually surprising. As for Adrien, the boy wasn't all sunshine and rainbows since the whole akuma thing, but this...this no doubt made the boy even more dejected.

Alya couldn't get the sight of all her classmates sad broken looks out of her head. Akuma attacks were something that became a sort of norm, but this was just too much, and Ladybug wasn't around anymore, so there was no 'fixing' things when an akuma would attack now.

They were on their own, forced to fight a losing fight.

Alya grunted softly as she brought a hand to her face, she pinched the bridge of her nose, "Great, just great."

* * *

 

"She's lost her miraculous?", Master Fu gaped.

"I can't sense Tikki anymore", Plagg explained, "Is this bad or what?", the kwami stressed, "We don't have a Ladybug!", his voice cracked slightly.

Adrien's expression remained forlorn, "What do we do now?", he asked, he sat stiffly on the floor, legs crossed, he hadn't touched the tea that sat on the wooden table.

Master Fu's expression grew into a serious one as he started to think, putting his cup of tea on the table, a moment of silence hung in the air between them.

Plagg groaned in annoyance, not one for being patient he spoke, "What if you look for her?" He asked a bit pressingly.

The older man hummed, he brought a hand up to rub his chin, he glanced at the kwami of destruction as if sending him a knowing look, "It could be risky.", he said. He wasn't sure why exactly Ladybug suddenly dropped off the grid, and that worried him, but he had interacted with Tikki, and she seemed fine. But clearly, the kwami hadn't been telling him everything. Something wasn't right.

"I could go with you.", Adrien offered.

Quickly the older man denied the offer. "No, Should I find Ladybug, she would be in her civilian persona. It's important that I don't expose her identity, at least, not without her wanting.", the man sighed deeply, "Something is definitely not right. But we must still take precautions. If she indeed lost her miraculous, then we're certainly in trouble."

The teen grimaced, "That we would be.", he understood why the man rejected his offer, after all, Ladybug truly was secretive when it came to protecting who she was and he respected that, he had to. "I'm having a tough time keeping the team together. Rena...Carapace and even Chloe want to back out.", blue eyes shut for a moment, "Chloe is just...falling apart at the seams, Alya was also hit pretty hard with everything that's been happening, and Carapace...I don't even know, he's just being distant.", he sucked in a breath as he opened his eyes to meet Master Fu's gaze.

"Alya you say?", The man questioned. He knew who she was, he knew Marinette had given the Fox miraculous to her everytime backup was needed, what he wanted to know was how Adrien knew Rena's secret identity.

Adrien nodded. "Yeah...she uh, revealed herself to me, she wanted to return the miraculous to me, after that whole thing with Marinette."

Master Fu's expression fell slightly, he was trying not to be transparent about how his interest was suddenly peaked. He shot Plagg a glance and Plagg subtly nodded. "Marinette you say.", he said, "Who is she?", he asked.

Adrien blew a breath as he started to get into that whole subject, "Alya's best friend. Marinette was...hurt really badly, her and Chloe got trapped in the hotel with the akuma, Chloe did everything she could, but...she was overwhelmed and overpowered…", he looked down for a moment, "...Chloe almost lost the miraculous, but then Marinette...she threw herself into the fight and took the damage meant for Chloe. Marinette...when we found her…", Adrien looked up, eyes slightly teary, "...she was barely hanging on.", his voice dropped to a whisper, "Chloe was trying to keep her alive...I...I can't unsee it.", the boy's expression grew distant, "This...whole thing just...shook us to our core, Chloe's just...not herself, Alya's...angry these days, and Carapace just...isn't trying anymore. I…", he moved his head slightly, "We weren't ready for this."

Master Fu looked down to his cup of tea, realization dawned upon him. Tikki didn't mention any of this to him. He was aware that the Akuma attack happened, but since he doesn't exactly follow the news or anything, he hadn't the faintest clue it had been this bad.

"I...made Chloe return to school yesterday. She was out for three weeks.", The boy continued talking, "and...I guess, on their way to class or something, Chloe and Marinette bumped into each other…", Adrien's jaw clenched for a moment before he made to chew on his bottom lip. "...when Marinette saw Chloe...she broke down.".

Master Fu had heard enough, he sighed deeply, a sullen expression took over his face, Marinette must have removed the miraculous voluntarily. "Poor girl.", he said glumly. "It also sounds like Chloe has taken everything personally."

"She has and after yesterday...I don't know what's going to happen now."

"Everything will work out.", the older man said suddenly, he had faith, of course he did, Ladybugs were always able to pull through, no matter what. Marinette wasn't any different, she just needed time to recover.

"How can you say that?", the boy looked away from the man, "If another Akuma pops up...we won't be able to destroy it. It's just not worth it anymore."

Master Fu rose his hand stopping the boy's train of thought. "Keep strong, Adrien. Trust in me. I will seek Ladybug out and I will let you know what's the status of her situation.", the man spoke with sudden resolve, "All will work out in the end. We just have to hold out until then."

The Agreste heir nodded, falling silent.

Plagg sighed softly, floating about. He knew who Ladybug was, but he couldn't just out the girl, he had great respect for Tikki. Sure he was worried, his concern only grew when he felt his connection to Tikki suddenly get severed. But that didn't mean he would throw Marinette out in the open. So he opted for pushing Adrien in Master Fu's direction, and it was probably the best idea he's ever had.

Plagg just hoped that Marinette would bounce back sooner rather than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it's been a good read so far.
> 
> By the way, guys. Everything in this fic is written the way it is for plot purposes.


	10. Meander P.2/ Anchor P.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe decides to switch schools, but gets a surprise visit, one that sets off a chain of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update!
> 
> Please excuse the typos!

Things have been quiet, too quiet.

It's unnerving.

Still no Akuma attack, and still no Ladybug.

It's been almost a month since the last akuma attack. The reconstruction has finished, people feel at ease.

Except for the miraculous holders. The only three left. Chat Noir, Rena Rouge and Queen Bee. But lately it feels like Chat is the only one, only he bothers with patrols anymore. Rena grew reluctant and tired, Queen Bee isn't interested, and as for Carapace, he turned his miraculous in, giving it to Rena to give to Chat. It's like they're all just walking aimlessly with no sense of direction. Even when they're together, they really aren't, Rena and Queen Bee are always silent, refusing to talk or acknowledge one another.

As for school, Chloe hardly comes in, she's always quiet if she does show up, she doesn't even talk with Sabrina or Adrien.

The class seems to have lost much of their spirit.

Marinette sees a therapist twice a week, she isn't all sunshine and rainbows yet, but she smiles sometimes.

Little by little everyone tries and starts to move on.

* * *

 

"Chloe's going to transfer.", Sabrina said suddenly, teary eyed, she frowned glumly. "She's leaving by the end of this month.", the teen brought an arm up, using her sleeve to wipe her cheeks when tears started to roll down them.

Adrien gasped, "What!?", the boy stood up from his seat, wide eyed, "Oh no", he breathed out. He got by Sabrina's side to read the messages between Chloe and Sabrina from Sabrina's phone.

Students started to murmur at this news, if this had been said months ago, everyone would have been happy. But now, it just felt wrong. Among the students, Marinette sat up at hearing the news, tensing. Alya merely crossed her arms over her chest, uninterested. The ravenette frowned.

Marinette knew why Chloe hardly came to school, she had spoken with Adrien and also Sabrina, they kept her in the loop after she noticed how very little the blonde haired heiress showed up to her classes. She knew Chloe had taken everything personal, Chloe blamed herself. But the ravenette knew that if anyone was at fault, it was her. She was after all, the one that threw herself between the akuma and Chloe, so she was the one that made that decision, this, this was her fault and hers alone.

"Damn dude…", Nino murmured. Grimacing slightly, All Adrien had been talking about was Chloe, The boy truly loved Chloe like a sister, he had been upset, but this. Nino knew Adrien would be down in the dumps. After all, Chloe was Adrien's first friend, they grew up together, and for Chloe to go away, it would break his heart.

Adrien grunted as he stood up from beside Sabrina, he walked back to his seat only to collect his notebook, "I'm going over there to talk some sense into her.", he said before hastily exiting the classroom. He wore a determined look, no doubt he was going to make sure he spoke to Chloe directly, he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Chloe's really leaving?", Kim asked Sabrina with concern. He made his way to the teen, wanting to read the messages.

Rose whined softly. She wore a kicked puppy look, as much as Chloe bullied her, she cared about the girl as much as she cared about any one of her other classmates. They practically all grew up together, going to the same school together for so long does that.

Alix slumped in her set, "Honestly, I didn't think I'd feel down.", she said out loud.

"Alix!", Mylene whispered harshly, wearing a frown, eyebrows furrowed and eyes narrowed.

"I'm just being honest.", Alix spoke again.

"It's kinda sad.", Ivan added in.

Marinette sighed softly, she turned to Alya, only to find the girl glancing at her.

"What are you thinking, Mari.", Alya asked immediately.

Marinette merely gave Alya a disarming smile and suddenly stood from her seat.

"Mari!", Alya's eyebrows shot up, she whispered harshly, not wanting to draw any of the other students' attention. She shifted as if to stand up to follow the ravenette, but Marinette gestured for her to remain seated.

"I can't let Chloe leave.", Marinette said softly.

Nino clearly heard what was being said and turned around from his seat, "You're gonna talk to her?", he asked immediately, he wore a questioning look.

Alya's eyebrows knitted together, "Is that even a good idea?", worry creeping up in her tone, "The last thing you want is to have another one of those panic thingies."

"Alya's right, Mari.", The boy agreed, Alya had a point.

Marinette exhaled, "I know what I'm doing."

Both Nino and Alya gave each other worried looks.

"Mari.", the brunette pressed, "At least let me come with.".

"It's safer that way, Mari.", the boy obviously sided with the brunette.

In all honesty, Marinette knew Alya had a point. But she wanted to do this on her own, she wanted to talk to Chloe. She felt that she had to.

"No. I need this.", Marinette said firmly, resolve showing itself in her facial features, "I can't let Chloe keep beating herself up.", the teen brought her good hand up to her other arm, she tugged slightly at the sling, "I'll text you, I promise.", she spoke directly to Alya when referring to texting.

The brunette groaned, reluctantly she nodded, accepting what Marinette wanted, letting her get her way, "Why do you have to be so stubborn?", Alya mumbled.

The ravenette gave Alya a halfhearted smile and winked. "See you guys tomorrow.", Marinette said quietly as she walked away from the two baffled reluctant teens, and left the room unnoticed by the other students.

* * *

 

Chloe finished doing her school work, school work Sabrina kept bringing for her so she wouldn't fall too behind. She was grateful for the effort Sabrina put in for her, she was going to be sure to thank her before she switched schools. She knew she'd see less of the girl, a part of her didn't want to leave, but the other part of her, wanted her too.

The blonde released a tired exhale, she had nothing to do, and while that was boring, it was also good. So clearly the next best thing to do was sleep. Her parents had stopped bothering her, and Jean what's his face wouldn't come to check up on for at least another 3 hours. A nap definitely did sound quite appealing. Sleeping in general became very appealing to her.

She didn't have to be awake.

The heiress yawned, finally getting out of her seat, ready to walk over to the spacious bed, almost eager to turn in for a bit. But just as she made it to the edge of the bed, a knock came at her door.

Chloe nearly yelled, but just as her mouth opened, she shut it, chewing the inside of her cheek, she crossed her arms over her chest, she stood quiet, thinking that if she didn't answer, the person knocking would just go away.

But the knocking persisted after a moment or two.

Chloe rolled her eyes, thinking it was just The butler she walked towards the door, reaching out she grabbed the door knob and turned it, she sucked in a breath as she prepared to yell at the man for bothering her before he was even supposed to and in a dramatic fashion she swung the door open, she opened her mouth to unleash hell onto whom she expected to be the man on the other side of the door.

But alas, all the words died in her throat. Her angry expression melted away instantly as she suddenly found herself looking into gentle blue eyes. She froze, breath stuck in her throat as she began to process who was standing right in front of her.

Pink lips curled into a warm smile, "H-Hey."

Chloe was taken aback, baffled. She had many thoughts and feelings racing through her.

Marinette looked away for a moment before turning back to Chloe, she spoke again. "Can we talk?", she asked softly.

Chloe didn't speak, but stepped into her room and moved aside to allow Marinette into her room. Slowly and gently she shut the door. She felt her hands growing uncomfortably clammy. She felt anxiousness suddenly fill her to the brim at the sight of Marinette's back facing her.

The ravenette knew that Chloe was a little overwhelmed by her presence, so she wouldn't press too much, but she would definitely give it her best shot.

The Dupain-Cheng took in a deep breath before softly exhaling, she collected herself, felt her surroundings, taking everything in. She slowly turned around to face the blonde haired teen, lips parting, "Don't leave.", Marinette said as she got straight to the point.

Chloe tensed, her shoulders jumped slightly, as if she was startled.

The ravenette continued, "Please don't leave, Chloe.", the teen's tone was filled with plea, her gaze was soft. "I...know you've been blaming yourself for what happened to me."

The heiress looked away.

Marinette slowly drew a little closer to the girl, "I want you to know that what happened to me, was my own fault-"

Chloe's head snapped back in Marinette's direction, her hands balled up, she tensed and her eyes grew watery. "No...no…", Chloe started, voice shaking, "I should have done better, if I'd been smarter, stronger or just...something, you wouldn't have had to get involved.", The blonde's voice cracked slightly. "I was useless."

Marinette's lips part, but words failed to come out, the sight of Chloe's state was definitely something.

"Ladybug should have never given me the miraculous, I'm a screw up who couldn't even protect myself."

"That's not true-"

"Stop, just...stop trying to make me feel better.", Chloe's voice dropped to a shaky whisper. Her lips pouted slightly, "I'm not some hero...I-"

"Heroes aren't perfect, Chloe.", Marinette cut the blonde off, "They make mistakes too, they're human.", the ravenette now drew closer again, "Chloe, I made a choice, me, I did this-", Marinette paused to gesture to her arm and shoulder, "-to myself, and if another similar situation occurs, I'd...I'd probably make...the same decision.", Marinette's voice trailed off a bit, almost as if she herself was trying to process what she was saying.

Chloe's gaze softened, "But-"

"Truth be told. I saw you in danger, and I just reacted.", the teen stopped just in front of the teary eyed blonde, "I didn't see Queen Bee, I saw you, the Chloe you.", Marinette said, and in a way it was true. She saw Chloe in danger, and reacted, the Ladybug her reacted. Suddenly realization began to dawn upon her. She met Chloe's eyes, not breaking away from Chloe's watery gaze, she spoke again, "I wanted to protect you."

Chloe hummed in confusion. Clearly taken even further aback.

Marinette knew that if something happened to Chloe, that would have been on her. After all, she was the one that gave the girl the miraculous in the first place, Chloe was her responsibility. "I regret nothing.", Marinette suddenly said. It's like suddenly she saw everything clearly, everything started to come back to her. Not in a messy way, but rather in a way that she could understand. She would get hurt again if it meant Chloe would be okay. She cared for Chloe, her Ladybug persona collided with her civilian one, with or without the Ladybug suit, she prioritized Chloe's safety. She grew fond of her, but as Ladybug.

The heiress was perplexed, "Marinette.", she said the name softly.

Not breaking her gaze from Chloe's own she spoke again, "Don't leave, Chloe", her voice came out as a whisper, "Don't leave Adrien, Don't leave Sabrina.", the teen released a shaky breath, she felt her eyes grew watery, "Don't leave me.", she finished, and she leaned forwards, she slid her good arm over Chloe's shoulder, and leaned her body into the blonde's own, hugging her softly.

Chloe's eyes widened for a moment, she tensed slightly, but she quickly composed herself and gently wrapped her arms around the girl, returning the hug, she closed her eyes as she melted into the hug. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about, Chloe.", Marinette breathed in the girls scent she sighed out in relief, "Let's move on together."

The blonde nodded, "Okay.", her voice came out muffled.

Marinette had this weird knack for helping people, it was more of an instinct really, her body would move before she actually registered what she was doing and why she was doing it. It was who she was. With or without being Ladybug, she would still choose to act in situations rather than run away.

_'You are Ladybug, Marinette. With or without the suit.',_ Tikki's words echoed in her head.

Marinette smiled longingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it's been an interesting read so far!
> 
> As always, feel free to leave comments/critiques/questions.
> 
> Also, I will explain why Adrien didn't make it to Chloe's place in the next chapter.


	11. Anchor P.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the days come and go, things seem to start going back to how they were before the miraculous holders popped up in Paris, Until suddenly the people of Paris find themselves back to square one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update!
> 
> Please forgive any typos!

 

 

Things were going back to normal, or at least, as normal as it can for certain people, after all, some needed a little extra time in adjusting.

The people of Paris feel at ease, their guards dropped, thinking that finally, maybe that last akuma attack was just that, the last. They even stopped seeing the miraculous holders all together. It felt like nothing bad could possibly happen again.

It certainly did.

It's been nearly two months, and the students that had gotten caught in the crossfire at the hotel are moving forward, Chloe changed her mind about transferring, Adrien was as happy as ever, Marinette was getting better, her arm was still in that dreadful cast and sling, but at least she didn't feel as much pain as she did before and her nightmares don't startle her awake as often as they did at first, maybe just once or twice a week.

It was like a breath of fresh air.

But unfortunately what they didn't know, was that this 'calm' was just the eye of the storm that never truly left.

* * *

 

"Didn't think it was possible, but Chloe's been redeemed.", Alya commented as she picked at her food with her fork.

"Shut up, four eyes.", Chloe sassed the girl as she turned and narrowed her eyes at Alya

"And there she is", Alix remarked as she took a bite out of her sandwich, "Didn't take much to get you going, Chloe.", the teen said a bit muffled, mouth full of food.

"Gross, Alix, eat with your mouth closed.", Juleka commented as she cringed when she saw a small chunk of chewed up food fall out of Alix's mouth and onto the table.

Marinette smiled lightly, silently she kept eating, she currently sat between Alya and Chloe. Yes, Chloe was sitting next to her. It was odd at first, but fairly quickly they just...coexisted together without getting at each other's throats. Chloe, the girl that had bullied her for most of her childhood, was now treating her differently, in a good way. The bratty heiress was treating everyone differently, she was nicer, but of course, that doesn't mean Chloe was suddenly a whole other person, people don't change overnight. Chloe had her slip ups, but that was fine. The students all saw how hard the blonde was trying.

Chloe and Marinette grew closer together before either of them knew it. Many students saw how Chloe and Marinette got close in such little time, no one commented on it, they all somehow knew that both girls were still coping.

"DUDE!", Nino spoke a little too loud, "Why don't we go check out that new frozen yogurt place"

"The one that opened up just down the street from where I live?", Adrien asked as he sat his fork down.

"That actually sounds like a good idea.", Mylene piped up, "I heard it's good, great service, and a variety of flavors too."

"Frozen yogurt? I thought it was a gelato place?", Chloe spoke up, an eyebrow raised.

"I think they serve it all, no?", Marinette finally joined the conversation. "Frozen yogurt, Ice cream, Gelato and even smoothies."

Alya raised her fork and pointed to Nino, "Best idea yet.", she winked at the boy.

"Get a room, Césaire.", Chloe chimed.

Alya scoffed and turned to the blonde, but before she could speak, everyone at the table quickly changed the topic, and maybe not for the best.

It was unintentional.

"So like. Paris doesn't have any Superheroes anymore right?", Alix spoke up, cutting through the soon to be argument before Alya and Chloe could start their bickering.

Everyone nearly face palmed.

"Too soon?", Alix asked as she saw the looks of surprise over her classmates faces. She merely shrugged.

Marinette sighed softly, placing her fork down and bringing her hand down to est beside her knee, clearly a little uneasy now. Until she suddenly feels a hand touch her own, the soft warm hand placing itself on top of her own. She turned to find Chloe give her a small smile and a soft gaze.

Marinette returns the smile and relaxes.

Meanwhile Alya's eyes glance down to what's going on under the table, she catches a glimpse of two hands touching. Alya subtly glared, but she composed herself and brought her gaze back up to find her boyfriend giving her an odd look. She shrugs it off, as if knowing Nino would understand, and he does, he nods and smiles softly.

Marinette sighs softly as she lets herself accept the warmth of Chloe's hand, allowing for the older girl to comfort her. Chloe was never upfront with displaying this kind of physical touching, Chloe would always do it subtly, if they sat next to each other, The heiress would touch her hand for a moment before she broke the physical touch. The blonde was a little awkward, but it still worked.

"So, Frozen yogurt slash Gelato after school?", Marinette changed the subject.

Everyone at the table nodded or verbally agreed.

* * *

 

"The akuma is out of control, Nathalie.", Gabriel frowned heavily as he observed the akuma he had trapped in a small glass case, "I can't seem to make it retreat.", he peered at the akuma through the glass, watching it fluttering about non stop, as if trying to escape.

Nathalie's eyebrows furrowed as she too moved to take a closer look at the akuma, "This...was the one that caused all that damage.", the woman cleared her throat for a moment, she turned to the man, "We have to destroy it."

Gabriel groaned in annoyance, "You don't say.", he said with a slight snap, quickly he realized it, he apologized, "I'm sorry. That was out of line."

The woman gave the man a dejected look, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. I didn't expect this turn of events.", the Agreste sighed deeply as he leaned back to stand up straight, "Such a corrupted akuma. I don't think I've ever felt that much hatred. Not even from Lila or the people Chloe has put down before.", Gabriel paused before speaking again, "That boy didn't just have a score to settle...he wanted to annihilate those that did him wrong.". His fists balled up tightly.

Nathalie crossed her arms over her chest, "Is he still…"

"Furious.", Gabriel spoke before Nathalie could finish question, his gaze darkened, "He's angry, he hates everyone he comes in contact with at this point.", he turned to face the woman, his gaze was stoney, "We have to find a way to get rid of this akuma, it's existed for far too long."

"But only Ladybug can de-evilize.", the woman couldn't help but say.

Gabriel looked away, silence flooded the room as the man started to think, he turned away silently, his back now facing the woman, his lips pressed tightly into a thin line.

Neither said a word for a brief moment.

"Hmm", Gabriel hummed finally and sighed, "What if we draw Ladybug out?"

A look of surprise flashed across the woman's face, "Draw her out?", she questioned, "How will we do that, she didn't even show up to fight the 'Brutalizer'-"

"Simple.", the man spoke with an unequivocal tone suddenly. "I firmly believe something got in her way that day.", eyes narrowed slightly.

"How so sir?"

The man slowly turned around, "I believe Ladybug's civilian identity was one of the many injured victims."

Nathalie's eyes widened, she was certainly taken aback. "Wha-...", the woman shut her mouth for a moment to process this, quickly she realized how realistic the probability was, "It explains a lot."

"I think she got hurt, probably bad enough to be incapacitated. Thus, leaving her team to fend for themselves. Without her, they're nothing.", Gabriel's lips curled in a wicked smile. "I think two months of recovery should be long enough."

"You're going to release another akuma?"

"Yes, however I will make sure it doesn't do too much damage this time.", Gabriel soon walked passed Nathalie to get to where he kept his miraculous.

He would ensure that no civilian got caught in the crossfire, maybe only for a scare or two, just to draw at least one of the heroes out, from there, he planned to capture whichever hero came out, and he'd use the person as bait. He just needed Ladybug's attention. As much as it hurt his pride, he needed her. For the safety of the people of Paris. As he reached the wooden box that contained his miraculous, he turned to look over his shoulder to give the black akuma a short glance, there was potential in that akuma, but it was too much, and it was too dangerous to control. He released a deep sigh and activated the miraculous.

"Master?", the small kwami spoke as it manifested in front of the human.

Gabriel's face hardened, "Nooroo."

* * *

 

"What flavor is that?", Marinette asked as she pointed to the cup of Gelato in Alya's hands.

"Tiramisu", Alya answered, she then dipped the small spoon into the gelato and scooped some up, she brought the spoon towards Marinette, gesturing for the girl to taste it.

Marinette smiled and leaned forwards parting her lips too allow the spoonful of gelato passed her lips, "Mmm", The teen moaned softly in delight, clearly liking the flavor.

Alya blushed slightly, "Girl...if you weren't standing in front of me when you did that, I would have thought something else."

Marinette's eyes snapped open, she pulled back with the spoon in her mouth, she pouted and turned away, her cheeks ablaze due to Alya's comment, "Hmph!", she hmphed as she walked away with the spoon, claiming it as her own.

Alya grinned.

"Niceeee.", Nino smirked, Playfully elbowing his girlfriend, he wiggled an eyebrow suggestively.

The brunette blushed slightly but kept herself together. "Second base Nino, second base.", she said a little weakly, her voice cracked slightly due to slight embarrassment at what her boyfriend insinuated.

The ravenette smiled giddily as she got to Adrien and Chloe's sides, she dipped her new spoon into her own stracciatella Gelato, one of her favorite flavors. "What'd you two get?", she asked.

Adrien grinned as he showed his cup to Marinette. Chloe also showed the girl her cup.

"I got a Mango Sorbetto.", Chloe said.

"Me too, Me and Chloe tend to have the same taste in the things we eat.", the blonde haired boy said cheerily. "Wanna try it?", he offered without much thought.

Marinette smiled, "Sure, here try mine.", she passed her cup to the boy and the boy passed his to her, both of their spoons were dipped into their cups, the very spoons they had already eaten with. Without much thought she simply grabbed the small spoon, scooped some of the sorbetto up and slipped the spoonful passed her lips. She hummed in delight as the flavor hit her tastebuds.

Adrien hummed as well, enjoying the flavor of Marinette's choice, "This is good, I like it, it's smooth.", he commented, he practically beamed. "Which one was it again?", he asked as he walked next to Marinette.

The ravenette turned and pointed to the glass where her flavor was displayed, "Stracciatella.", she answered.

Adrien grinned and turned to Chloe, "Wanna get another cup? We can split it.", the teen said, not wanting to eat a whole other cup by himself.

Chloe shrugged, "Sure."

"Cool, I'll get us that cup.", Adrien grinned and ran off with Marinette's gelato.

Marinette giggled softly, "He sure liked it."

Chloe nodded, "He can be a bit of a child sometimes, especially for sweets.", a small smile curled her lips.

The Dupain-Cheng gave Chloe a warm smile before she turned towards where Alya was, she was going to say something, but before she could she quickly noticed Alya, Nino, Mylene and Alix staring at her with wide eyes. "What?", she asked a little baffled. It was clear she didn't understand why her friends were all of a sudden acting weird.

Alya facepalmed.

Nino rose a hand to cover his mouth, muffling his laugh.

"Girl, girl, girl.", Alix shook her head side to side.

Mylene just shot the teen sheepish smile.

Chloe rolled her eyes, she knew what was going on, she knew Marinette had this 'big' crush on Adrien, hell almost everyone from the female species Adrien met, had a crush on him. But the poor boy was too oblivious to ever put two and two together. He truly was perfect. She sighed internally, unconsciously her hands gripped her cup of sorbetto a little tighter.

Unable to understand, Marinette shrugged. Only causing for the group except Chloe to laugh.

Adrien walked back with another cup in his hand, "I just realized I took yours", he chuckled sheepishly.

Marinette's lips curled into a soft smile, "It's fine, Silly.", she made to give the boy his Sorbetto back, but just as she was about to trade cups, the ground began to shake, making everyone unsteady, causing for both teens to drop all three cups.

"Oh no!", Adrien almost whined, upset that they dropped the cold dessert. "I'll get you another one Mari-"

And before Adrien could finish talking, crowds of people flooding into the streets, screaming and running.

All the teens turned to look out the window of the place they were in, horror written on all of their faces.

Alya tensed heavily, she had been hoping that the whole akuma thing would be over, that they wouldn't have to fight that kind of fight again. "Damnit.", Alya nearly growled, frustration already creeping over her.

Nino frowned deeply, he sighed, and gave Alya a knowing look, "I'll stay with the girls.", he said, his words only being picked up Alya.

Alya nodded as she sat her cup onto a nearby table. "Okay.", she managed to murmur.

Chloe sucked in a shaky breath, growing very uneasy, she trembled slightly, something akin to horror was written all over her face. Marinette and Adrien both knew Chloe still struggled with wielding the miraculous, they both knew she wasn't exactly ready for a fight.

"We should get going.", Marinette said suddenly, "Let's go the direction everyone else is going."

"Marinette's right", Alya backed the girl up, "We can't stay here, let's go.", the teen then ran forwards and grabbed Marinette by the hand, pulling her along with her. The rest of the teens all followed.

As the teens began to run with the crowd, Alya released Marinette's hand, and before Marinette could call out for her, Nino came up to take Alya's place, he reached out and took a hold of the hand Alya had been holding. Juleka and Mylene both ran side by side, not exactly eager to lose each other.

"Nino! Alya she-", Marinette started.

Nino turned to give Marinette a smile, "It's fine dude, we'll link up with her after", he said. The boy made sure to keep track of Marinette, as soon as he saw Alya leave, he moved up to take her place, he knew Alya found the perfect opportunity to disappear and transform somewhere.

The ravenette sighed softly and turned to face forwards, she realized something, Alya left because of the akuma, which meant that Chloe also disappeared from around them. They used the crowd to their advantage. The ravenette turned to look around once more, she couldn't help but feel this uneasy feeling stir inside her when she didn't see the brunette or the blonde. She hoped they'd be fine.

There was no Ladybug to hold them together.

* * *

 

"Where is Ladybug?", The akumatized villain asked the tide up Chat Noir.

Chat grunted as he struggled against the glowing blue rope that bound him against a metal pole. "I don't know.", he answered through his teeth, his legs kicked a bit as he tried to break free from the rope that restrained him.

The villain hummed, "You don't know or you won't say-"

"Your guess is as good as mine, I haven't seen her in two months.", Chat blurted out, he then tensed heavily. Realizing he spilled the truth.

The villain smirked darkly, "And that's the truth.", the akuma chuckled, "Hawk Moth, it appears, the Ladybug hasn't been in contact with her partner since.", the villain spoke, filling Hawkmoth in.

_"I see, looks like Ladybug has even left her partner in the dark."_

"It seems so, Hawk Moth-Ugh!", before the akuma could finish talking, a kick to the side of his face sent him flying away from where Chat was.

"Back off!", A voice growled.

Chat's jaw dropped for a moment, but he quickly collected himself, "Queenie!", he said in relief.

Chloe turned to give Chat a dirty look, "Can't you function on your own?"

"Clearly he can't", came another voice.

Chat pouted, "Hey!", he whined.

Rena Rouge rolled her eyes, "I was having some me time, let's finish this guy up, and get going.", The teen said as she got by Chloe's side.

Queen Bee sighed deeply, "Tell me about it.", she muttered under her breath.

The man stood up, groaning, "Why you-"

_"Truth Seeker! We have another problem!"_

The man hummed, not paying much attention to the group of heroes due to Hawk Moth speaking to him, "What do you mean?"

_"Change of plans, I need you to work with them!"_

The man grew baffled, falling into thought.

"Hey, idiot, c'mon, let's go, we have things to do.", Alya growled.

Both girls got into fighting stance, but just as they did, a flying car landed just in between the villain and the heroes.

Everyone grew wide eyed, even the Villain was shocked.

"Is this what you mean by 'problem'", the 'Truth seeker' said as he started to take steps back.

_"Yes! The Brutalizer has been re-akumatized!"_

"Oh, well...that's...not good."

* * *

 

Marinette was surrounded by a lot of people, she started to feel a little queasy, Everyone was sitting at a spacious park, away from whatever situation the police were talking about.

"We're far from the akuma, so I'm sure we'll be fine.", Nino said to comfort the girls he was sitting with.

Marinette sighed deeply, she looked around, saw everyone with worried looks.

She knew…

Alya and Chloe were in danger, fighting a fight in vain. They'd lose, over and over again.

Marinette's gaze grew glum, she wondered what Chat thought of her. If only he knew, how much of a coward she turned out to be. Refusing to put the miraculous on, locking Tikki away, hiding away in her civilian life, clinging to it, sheltering herself. She balled up her fists. She burdened both Chloe and Alya with responsibilities, responsibilities that not even she was able to face any longer.

"I'm gonna go home." Marinette said as she abruptly stood up.

Nino and the girls looked up.

"It's too dangerous-", Juleka was going to counter when suddenly three other teens approached them.

"Guys!", Ivan called out as he waved in the air. Quickly getting to Mylene's side.

"Juleka!", Rose squeaked out as she ran up to hug the girl. "Oh my gosh, I was worried about you."

Marinette sighed, looking on as their group just got bigger.

Nino remained seated, waving to the three teens that joined them.

"Marinette, hey.", came that cool voice.

Marinette turned to find Luka smiling at her, waving. Walking up to her.

The ravenette unfortunately couldn't find it in her to return the smile. Her expression remained stiff. "Hey." She greeted flatly.

The boy's expression saddened slightly, he sighed softly, awkwardly getting by Marinette's side. "So, how have you been?", the boy asked, trying to get a conversation going.

But Marinette wasn't having any of it, "I'm sorry Luka, I got to go.", the teen apologized abruptly and blandly, she sucked in a breath and turned away, walking off rather hastily, only turning back to shoot a distracted Nino a glance or two.

Nino was too distracted to see the Dupain-Cheng walking off.

* * *

 

"UNGH!", Chloe grunted out as her back met the cement wall rather hard, for a moment all breath left her, she fell to the floor, slumping.

"Cataclysm!", Chat Noir yelled out as he made to grab the 'Brutalizer's akumatized bracelet.

But the 'Brutalizer' saw right through Chat's move, and he moved, sidestepping, he grabbed the hero by his wrist and then lifted him up only to throw him into Rena Rouge.

"NNGH!", Alya's breath left through her teeth as Chat smashed into her, both teens were sent flying straight into a certain bakery.

"Oh no!", Tom said out, seeing the two heroes getting sent back into the bakery. He held the sides of his head.

Sabine's jaw clenched tightly as she saw the same monster that was responsible for hurting her daughter, making quick work out of the heroes. She turned to see Chloe slumped on the bakery's sidewalk, unconscious. Her expression falling further before a look of resolve set itself in. She stood up abruptly, and ran to grab a rock that had no doubt been a piece of debris from their bakery.

"What are you doing?", Tom nearly yelled out in panic.

Sabine didn't answer, she merely threw the rock at the akumatized villain, gaining his attention.

* * *

 

 _"No! What are you thinking!?",_ Gabriel held the top of his head with both hands, _"Damn it!"_ , he stomped his foot down hard, angry that the woman would do such a foolish thing.

* * *

 

"I'm gonna crush you.", The akuma spoke darkly, he walked towards the woman but just as he got a few steps in, Chat's staff extended right into him, sending him away onto another street.

"Ah-ah...heh…Geez…", Chat panted slightly, one of his eyes were shut, he winced slightly as he held his side. "D-Damn…", he turned to both Dupain-Chengs, "Get out of here…", he spoke shakily.

"You can't defeat him without Ladybug…", Sabine said, "You won't win this fight.", her voice broke a bit.

Chat looked away, he sighed deeply and winced, holding his side a little tighter.

"Let us take Chloe, she's not getting up anytime soon, Son.", Tom said, offering to move the girl to another place.

But just as he offered, Chloe stirred slightly, grunting and groaning.

Rena soon stumbled out of the gaping hole that was made into the bakery. "I've got Chloe.", she said, "You two...need to leave.", the hero spoke firmly, her voice taking on a tone of authority, "You two will get hurt, and get in our way...get somewhere safe, far from here."

Chat turned to Rena, wincing when he saw her nose bleeding. "Rena-"

"Save it.", she muttered as she stumbled forwards, quickly catching herself before she fell face forwards. "I'm...I just…", she brought a hand up to her face, wiping off the sweat and as much blood off as she could, but only further stained her mouth due to the fact that her nose kept bleeding, her eyes grew watery.

The boy felt his chest tighten, his comrades weren't doing so hot, neither was he. Alya looked like she was ready to give up, and Chloe, the poor girl was probably seeing stars.

Tom saddened, seeing the heroes up close like this, seeing them falling apart, he sighed deeply. His eyes observed the messy trio, Rena looked defeated, she looked as if she was well past her limit, Chat Noir, was struggling to keep it together, he could see it, that broken look that appeared over the boy's face and Chloe, the poor girl was distraught from the start, moving the least graceful then both her partners.

Sabine released a shaky breath, she turned to Tom. But their gazes didn't meet, she could see her husband looking at the trio, she knew what he was thinking and what he felt. She felt it too. Knowing Chloe was among them helped put things in perspective. Chloe was a child in her eyes, and these other heroes also looked to be young, they were all kids.

They were all someone's kid.

Chloe grunted as she rolled over, groaning as she got onto her belly, she slowly started to get up. "I hope I'm not the only hearing ringing in my ears.", she breathed out.

Rena huffed, "Sorry girl, it's just you.".

Chat groaned, he faced towards the building in front of him, he had tossed the akuma over it, sending him to whole other street or two.

They knew he'd come back.

Chloe held the side of her head with a hand, "Damn it.", she muttered as she sucked in a breath through her teeth, she hissed softly as she removed her hand from the side of her head only to bring it to her field of vision.

"You're bleeding.", Rena commented.

"Aren't we all." Chloe retorted, she balled her blood stained fist up and slowly stood up. "What's the plan?", Chloe asked with a tired expression.

"At this point.", Alya said, her words accompanied by a sarcastic dark chuckle.

Chat pressed his lips into a tight line before speaking. "Try not to get killed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it's been a good read so far!
> 
> Feel free to drop comments/critiques/questions.


	12. Endurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The superhero trio are clearly far past their limits, With cameras filming their brutal battle, The people of Paris fear the heroes have finally lost. Until finally it seems like they've caught a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update!
> 
> Forgive me for any typos!

 

 

 

Chloe doesn't know how long she can hold out, Chat had to leave, he transformed back into his civilian form due to using his Cataclysm. She knew he was just resting, she knew he needed to recharge and recover as much as he could. She didn't want to pressure him, but-, "UNGH!", Chloe gasped out as a fist met her stomach, her feet lifting off the ground, before she could do or think of anything more, the 'Brutalizer's big hand grabbed her face as if it had been a cup, her words were muffled. She struggled to break free from the grasp over her face and head, she tried but she couldn't, and she felt the lack of oxygen starting to get to her, she started to panic, kicking, scratching, and punching the arm connected to the hand that had a strong grip over her. 'I can't breathe', she thinks, her thoughts slowly start to get all jumbled up, becoming more and more incoherent even to herself. 'This is...it.', she thinks, her body starting to slowly cease its struggling.

* * *

 

_"CHLOE!",_ Gabriel yells out, eyes wide as he sees the teen starting to grow still, legs and arms dropping down.

Nathalie turns away from the monitor, eyes screwed shut, she can't even begin to imagine the long term consequences that would arise from this. It would destroy Adrien. The poor boy, would be devastated.

* * *

 

As if things weren't already black, they got even darker, she felt it, her consciousness starting to leave her. 'Oh god.', she thinks.

Chloe surrenders.

"That's it, feel helpless. Everyone in Paris will know what it's like.", the 'Brutalizer' chuckles darkly. Eyes burning the image of the still hero in his grasp, into his mind. "Pathetic.", he laughs.

"Let her go!", Rena roars, she makes to tackle the akumatized villain, but before she gets too close, the Akuma turns to her, gaze dark and filled with malice.

"Sure thing.", he merely says, and before Rena could decipher what he means, the 'Brutalizer' sprinted towards her in what had to be an instant, and slams Chloe's unconscious limp body into her. "Take her!", he laughs, as he let's go of Chloe, smiling wildly as both Rena and Chloe are sent flying off the roof, both end up crashing into a news van.

Nadja and her cameraman both ran off in panic, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire anymore than their van has.

"OH GOD!", Nadja says into her mic, her and Cameraman are running to gain a little distance, the two are the only ones that dared to get this close, everyone else got scared and remained far away, or in helicopters.

Everyone in Paris was at this point, seeing what was happening live.

Fear, sadness, and despair, filled everyone in Paris.

The 'Brutalizer' was winning.

* * *

 

Marinette didn't know how to act, she didn't know what to do, when she saw the state of her home and her parent's bakery, it broke her heart. Her good hand rose up to her chest, holding it tightly as she started to cry.

"Marinette!"

"Marinette!"

Came two voices.

Marinette turned around to find both her parents running towards her. Both wearing looks of relief. "Mama, Papa!", Blue eyes remained filled with tears. Her voice came out soft, like a child's own.

"Oh honey!", Sabine ran to hug Marinette first, gently wrapped her up into a tight hug.

Tom nearly teared up, he wrapped his arms around both of them, "We were so worried, you didn't answer your phone, neither did Alya."

At the mention of Alya's name Marinette tensed slightly.

Sabine quickly felt the girl tense, but didn't question it for the time being.

"We should get going.", Tom said suddenly, "Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, and Chloe...they fell apart, and the mayor's issuing a state of emergency and evacuation. "

Marinette pulled back from her parents hug, surprise, worry and fear filled her gaze all at once, "What?"

Sabine frowned sadly. "It's all over the news, that Nadja...her and her cameraman are at the front of it...everyone's seeing it live, the fight...it's a lost cause.", the woman teared up a bit, "They put up a fight, but they couldn't do it."

Marinette winced, she felt her heart rate starting to pick up, she felt her chest starting to ache. She felt her heart breaking. "What do you mean?"

"Chat Noir got pretty banged up and disappeared. Chloe...she did everything she could and...no one knows how bad her condition really is. That monster got a hold of her and just…", Tom grimaced, he was growing rather emotional. "Rena Rouge and her got tossed off together, they haven't moved since."

The ravenette's eyes widened.

"What monster?", Marinette couldn't help but ask. Her voice shaking.

Sabine and Tom both grew silent for a moment as if thinking, they then turned to each other before finally speaking.

"The 'Brutalizer'."

* * *

 

_"Damn it all."_ , Gabriel growled, his fists balled up, the other akumatized person was useless, fairly quickly, he got tossed around like a ragdoll. As much as he hated this, as much as he hated helping the heroes, he had to, and there was enough negative emotions for him to go on. So he will.

_"Wait, sir",_ Nathalie intervened before the man was going to send out another akuma, she knew what he was doing, he was sending more akuma out to provide assistance to the fallen heroes, she knew that as much as he viewed them as his enemy, he was also human, and had feelings.

_"What?"._

_"Give it a bit of time-"_

Gabriel nearly scoffed, _"A bit of time? Chloe may not have that time. I need to act, and I need to act now!"_ , the man quickly sent out five akumas without any further hesitation. _"Go and help those brats!",_ Gabriel yelled.

* * *

 

"Marinette?"

The teen grew silent, she froze up. Trying to process everything.

Sabine stepped to reach out to her daughter, but Marinette stepped back.

Marinette looked away, dread was slowly consuming her, she felt helpless, powerless and so very afraid. There was nothing she could do, yet...there was something she could do. But at what cost? She wasn't ready, and she didn't know if she wanted to be ready.

Tom stepped forwards, "Mari, honey."

Both parents looked at their daughter, observing her.

Marinette sucked in a shaky breath, she rose her gaze to her parents own, tears rolling down her cheeks, lips parted, and before she could say something, her parents both suddenly yelled.

But at what they yelled for, Marinette didn't know, not until she suddenly found herself on the other side of that familiar butterfly mask.

_"Hello Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I am Hawkmoth, and today I wish to help you overcome your trauma, your fears and uncertainties, I want to give you the power to help yourself and those in need."_ , the man wore a sympathetic expression.

Marinette's eyes widened, her heart racing in her chest, thumping hard.

_"But in return-"_

"You want the miraculous.", Marinette asked, her voice soft.

Both Tom and Sabine began to step back, they've seen people become akumatized, they knew that they'd become villains. It hurt them to see their daughter on the verge of being akumatized.

Although not all was as it seemed.

But they wouldn't know that until later.

_"No, not this time."_ , the man practically grimaced, he sighed deeply, hesitation clear in his tone, _"What I need in return, is for you to assist the heroes. You will forget about all your fears, all of your uncertainties, you will fight to bring the 'Brutalizer' down."_

Marinette tensed, she fell into thought, a part of her feeling ashamed for even considering it, considering letting Hawkmoth 'help' her. But the other scared part of her, wanted to embrace any opportunity to feel okay again.

To feel completely better.

"You three!", Came a voice, "I thought we told you-", there was a pause, "Marinette?"

Sabine and Tom turned to the hero, both wearing terrified looks.

Chat Noir stood in shock before them, bruised up and battered, a look of hurt spread across his face. "That bastard…", Chat growled, referring to Hawkmoth.

_"What will it be?"_

'What will it be?', a small voice inside her head said, Marinette closed her eyes, giving it one final thought before finally speaking.

"I'm sorry, Hawkmoth, but I think I can manage on my own."

Chat and both Tom and Sabine gasped.

_"Hm, very well. Goodbye Marinette."_ , the man sighed.

And just like that, the akuma separated itself from Marinette. Flying away.

The ravenette kept her gaze fixed upon the black butterfly, a small smile curled her lips, an odd sense of comfort filled her despite everything that was happening. "He's not after the miraculous.", She spoke.

Chat hummed in surprise, "Wh...you just...said no to...what?", he was at a loss, but then again, a part of him always figured Marinette was too pure to ever get akumatized. He wasn't too surprised when Marinette declined whatever it was Hawkmoth was offering. "What do you mean?"

"He wants to help.", Marinette broke her gaze from the long gone Butterfly, she met Chat's gaze, "Expect help, lots of it."

Chat felt an odd sense of relief, he wasn't sure what the man was playing at, or why he was helping them, but clearly...he had to take it, Chloe and Alya couldn't fight anymore, he didn't know Carapace's civilian identity so he couldn't get the help they needed. "What did he say to you?", he wanted to better understand.

"I asked about the miraculous, he declined wanting them in return, he said he wanted me to assist you three.", the teen explained. She sighed deeply, and looked back towards the destroyed bakery, she felt a mix of emotions, she felt deeply conflicted.

Tom and Sabine both sighed in relief.

Chat nodded. "Thank you. For warning me. I guess the 'Brutalizer's the only akuma I really gotta worry about", his expression suddenly turned into a longing one suddenly.

"Why don't you run?", Tom asked. "While you're still alive?", he stepped to the boy.

Sabine frowned sadly, "Gather the girls and leave, leave while you still can."

Chat sighed deeply, "They can leave if they want, but not me.", a look of resolve suddenly replaced his longing look.

"Why-", Sabine moved to question, but was cut off.

"Because I know My Lady would fight until the very end.", Chat turned to the married couple. A small broken smile curled his busted lip, "I can't back out now.", and before anyone could say anything more he suddenly used his staff to extend away from the three.

Leaving them baffled and perplexed, puzzled as to why he was so comfortable just throwing his life away.

Marinette's gaze broke away from the spot Chat once stood, she felt guilt. Chat, her partner, her first partner, was sticking to the fight, willing to fight it till the bitter end.

By himself.

And suddenly a new yet familiar emotion appeared, one she hadn't felt in what seemed like forever, that feeling she got when she felt her resolve become absolute.

It was like seeing Chat and hearing him, finally allowed her to see the bigger picture. This wasn't just about her, even if she was hurt, even if she felt like she wasn't ready. People needed her to be okay and ready, this was about everyone else. This was about the bigger picture.

"I got to go!", Marinette suddenly blurted out, startling her parents, and before they could even reply, she ran off, sprinting away towards the bakery.

"MARINETTE!", both her parents yelled out in sync.

* * *

 

**_'You're a great Ladybug, Marinette!'_ **

**_'Marinette'_ **

**_'Marinette, you are the chosen one'_ **

**_'You're Ladybug with or without the suit.'_ **

All those times Tikki encouraged her, all those times Tikki comforted her, and believed in her. Tikki never let her down.

And yet, she let her kwami down.

"I'm coming Tikki!", Marinette yelled as she ran up the stairs, tears rolling down her cheeks, she had to keep pushing forward, she needed to, for Chat, for Alya, for Chloe, for the people of Paris. She ignored her parents, both of them struggling to catch up to her, both calling out for her.

Marinette didn't and wouldn't turn back.

"I'm sorry, Mama, Papa.", She whispered a bit out of breath as she finally made it to her trap door, she quickly got into her room, and shut the trapdoor, she locked it and quickly ran to her drawer. Huffing and puffing to catch her breath, she opened the drawer, her eyes quickly fell onto the wooden box, her lips quivered, she reached her good hand in and grabbed it gently, she placed it on her desk, and without any further hesitation, opened it. The earrings shun, she grabbed one and put it on, then grabbed the other and struggled to put it on, but did it, and as she finally wore both earrings, Tikki appeared.

"Marin-! Omph!", Tikki spoke but was quickly cut off when Marinette grabbed her and held her close to her chest, apologizing and crying.

Tikki felt her heart break, closing her eyes she allowed herself to be held by her holder.

"I'm so sorry Tikki!", Marinette apologized, agonizing.

Tikki nearly felt herself wanting to cry, she could feel the sorrow and distress Marinette felt. She didn't know how long it'd been, but it didn't matter, because Marinette was the one holding her, and not someone else.

"Marinette.", Tikki cuddled into the human, "It's okay, It's okay.", she said, trying to comfort the girl.

Marinette whimpered softly, "Its bad, everything fell apart, Chat...Chloe and Alya weren't able to hold their own, Tikki."

The Kwami sighed softly, "It's okay, Marinette, everything's going to be okay now.", the Kwami pulled away slightly, wanting to look at the ravenette's face, "Marinette."

Marinette cleared her throat slightly, wanting to stop sobbing. She pulled back to look at her Kwami, she held the kwami softly, the pad of her thumb caressing Tikki's head, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, you needed to recover, and you still do-", the Kwami's eyes fell onto the sling and cast Marinette's arm was still in.

Marinette shrugged, "It doesn't matter anymore, Tikki, I think I've recovered enough."

The kwami gazed softly at the teen, Tikki had grown attached to this Ladybug, just like she grew attached to the other Ladybugs. But she felt just a little more connected to this one, the girl was sweet, kind and pure, not that the other Ladybugs didn't have those traits. It just...it was different. "Be careful, Marinette.", Tikki said with concern.

Marinette nodded, "I promise I will, Tikki.", she then brought the kwami close to her chest for a moment, before saying the words.

"Tikki, Transform me."

* * *

 

"AHGH!", Chat yelled out in pain as he felt his arm snap back, a sick crack echoed in his ears.

"Stupid, Kitty.", The 'Brutalizer' guffawed, he then further yanked the hero by the injured arm, and threw him towards the helicopter.

Everyone watching in fear.

The blonde smiled bitterly and closed his eyes, his will fading.

* * *

 

_"No!"_ , Hawkmoth held the sides of his head, he fell to his knees, he was exhausted, he sent out a total of 6 akumas, all of whom were taken out.

Nathalie was at a loss, she didn't know what to make of this situation anymore.

* * *

 

'Goodbye My Lady.', Chat thought one last time.

The people in the helicopter all started to yell in horror, knowing that when Chat hit them, the helicopter would crash.

Nadja and her cameraman remained in place despite how close they were to the fight, fear took over their expressions, their eyes following Chat's flying figure, all hoping that in some last ditch effort, he'd somehow save himself.

But he didn't.

Because luckily, someone else did.

Before everyone knew it, a red yoyo came and tied itself around the hero, suddenly yanking him in another direction away from the helicopter. Everyone gasped, everyone who watched the scene unfolding from their phones or their televisions, grew wide eyed, jaws dropped.

"Omph!", Chat grunted weakly, he groaned softly as he felt himself against something much softer than he expected. Slowly he opened his least injured eyed. It was blur of red and darkish blue. Chat suddenly snapped the eye open and felt his breath get caught in his throat, he felt his chest tighten. "L-Ladybug.", the olive green eye watered up.

"No way.", Nadja said softly, she turned to her cameraman, "Zoom in, we need to really make sure...it…", the woman was at a loss for words by now.

The helicopter shifted, the cameras that were on the helicopter all pointed to the roof, where two figures were.

"I'm so sorry, Kitty.", tears rolled down rosy cheeks, "I promise I'll set things right.", her voice started breaking, her heart started to ache even more than she thought was possible. Seeing how badly battered her partner was, coming across an unconscious Alya and Chloe, she didn't leave them where she found them of course, she moved them, hiding them away on some roof. She felt horrible. Chat was bruised and bloody, busted lip, his face was all bruised up and cut up, his right eye was swollen shut. She whimpered softly.

Chat grunted softly, "It's okay, My...Lady….just...finish it…", he trailed off slowly, falling unconscious.

"I promise.", she promised shakily. She gently laid her partner down, she caressed the side of his face softly, "I won't leave you like that ever again.", her gaze hardened as she finished speaking to her unconscious partner. She reattached her yoyo to her side and then reached for Chat's side and took his staff, slowly she stood up, she winced slightly, but kept her composure as she walked to where the 'Brutalizer' would see her.

And the 'Brutalizer' certainly did see her, along with all of the people of Paris.

Ladybug was back, but something was different, Ladybug didn't wear her usually happy confident expression, no, she wore a different expression this time, one that Ladybug has never worn before.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little insect.", The 'Brutalizer' grinned viciously.

Ladybug felt her will falter for a moment, she felt her knees grow weak, she felt sick. But she shook her head and hardened her gaze, one of her arms was slightly folded across her stomach, like a bird with a broken wing, but the crowd, the viewers, and the akuma didn't know that this was due to an existing injury, and they didn't have to know. She stood tall and looked confident, her hand gripped Chat Noir's staff tightly. She had to go through with this, she had to end this, this has gone on long enough.

The tension in the air, made Nadja and the cameraman want to move a little farther away, something in the way Ladybug stood eerily silent with a hard gaze, shook them to their core.

"So?", The 'Brutalizer' dropped his guard.

The teen closed her eyes, she collected herself mentally, preparing for what she knew would certainly be a battle. Pushing out every insecurity and negative thought that invaded her mind, she breathed in through her nose and then slowly exhaled. Blue eyes snapped open, resolve, determination and will filled her.

"Here I come"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it's been a good read!
> 
> As always feel free to drop comments/critiques/questions.


	13. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug must face the source of her fears and pain head on in a fight that will determine the fate of her friends/partners, should she fail, there would be no turning back: She has one chance, and it's not going to be easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update
> 
> Please forgive any typos.

'Here I come'

Marinette grunted and without further delay, engaged the enemy, she leapt off the building, and before she got too close to the ground, she used her partner's staff, extending it, propelling herself directly towards the 'Brutalizer'. She'd fight him directly, not from afar, she had to get things done as soon as possible, and fighting from afar as if she had time, just wasn't the way to go. "HA!", Marinette yelled out as she came at him with a flying kick, the use of Chat Noir's staff helped accelerate her speed as it thrusted her towards the akuma.

Everyone watching gasped, all on edge now at what they knew would be a battle about to unfold.

"UGHN!", the 'Brutalizer' grunted out as Ladybug's foot met him square in the face, his feet lifted off the ground as he was pushed back by the force used against him, he was sent back flying, falling hard onto his back.

Ladybug winced slightly, feeling a small shock of pain coursed through her foot and shoot up to her knee, she quickly shook it off and darted forward, not wanting to give the 'Brutalizer' a chance to collect himself. She would be on the offensive at all times. She couldn't afford to waste time, she was sure she could handle whatever the akuma would throw at her, she had to. "AH!", the teen let out a battle cry of sorts and leaped into the air, she was aiming to land on top of the villain.

But he rolled over, and as Ladybug landed on the gravel, the 'Brutalizer' delivered a leg sweep, successfully knocking the teen off balance.

For a moment.

Just before Marinette's back could touch the floor, she used Chat's staff to extend herself upward slightly. She avoided being caught by the 'Brutalizer' directly.

"Damn it!", he yelled out with malice, furious.

Ladybug landed a few feet from the man, and once again darted forwards as soon as her feet touched the ground, feeling adrenalin filling her, she attempted another flying kick, but her kick was thwarted when she was caught by her ankle, she quickly countered by balancing her body on Chat's staff and used her other leg to deliver a powerful kick to the man's sternum, forcing him to release her ankle. He was sent flying back onto his back once again.

"Oh my, Ladybug is engaging him head on, by herself.", Nadja said facing the camera, concern clear in her facial expression, she turned away from the camera to look towards the scene, the camera zooming in to capture Ladybug's counter.

* * *

 

_Gabriel and Nathalie both kept their eyes fixated on the monitor, both engrossed in watching the battle unfold. Hoping Ladybug would be enough._

_"She's back, and she's prepared.", Gabriel said._

_"She's not giving him a chance to fight back.", Nathalie said as she watched carefully._

_"Good, she can't afford to take a direct hit from him."_

* * *

 

"You bit-!", the 'Brutalizer' roared as he rolled to his side and tried to get up, but just as he got onto his knees Ladybug's knee met him in the chest, winding him for a moment before a hard reverse kick sent him straight up in the air, the back of Ladybug's foot catching him from under his jaw. "RGH!"

Marinette growled and extended herself up to the man, balancing herself on the staff she used both her legs to deliver a kick to the man's chest, her feet met the hard chest, sending him straight into a building. With the extended staff, she quickly leaned towards the gaping hole she created with the villains body and hopped into it, eager to continue the fight, but just as she stepped in, she was met with a breathtaking punch to the stomach, "URGH!?", she grunted through her clenched teeth, as her body was lifted up off the ground.

The man grinned darkly and grabbed her slightly folded arm, yanking it towards him, a snap echoed between the two.

Marinette released a pain filled cry and before she could fully register the pain in its entirety, her arm was released and the man threw another punch, catching the right side of her face, she was sent out of the building, her body falling into a water fountain.

"Was that all you had?", he spoke in a mocking tone, grinning from where he stood, looking down on the hero. "Cause if that was all, then wow, I am truly disappointed."

Marinette groaned, she sat up slowly, quickly taking note of her now useless arm as it just hung by her side, "Shit", she muttered under her breath. Her nose bleeding, the side of her face burning. She felt her stomach starting to cramp slightly, she took quite the punch.

"Seeing as you can't stand up, I'll just come to you, I'll show everyone how weak you really are.", he laughed as he jumped down. He smirked as his feet crushed the cement under him when he landed, "They'll see their precious Ladybug get crushed!", he snickered, and started to walk towards her.

Marinette froze up suddenly. Fear taking a hold of her.

* * *

 

_"What is she doing!", Gabriel yelled out._

_Nathalie narrowed her eyes, "She's just there...sitting!"_

* * *

 

"What is she doing!", Nino yelled out.

"Oh no!", Rose yelled, teary eyed.

Many that had gathered at the park were all watching what was happening across the city, watching their heroes fall one by one, it was devastating. Especially to some of the teens, the teens that knew Chloe directly, they saw her get destroyed.

As for Rena, Nino felt guilt starting to eat at him, thinking he should have kept his miraculous, if he had done so, Chloe and Alya would have been fine, or at least in a better state, he could have helped. Nino grit his teeth as he held his phone tightly.

"This is bad, Ladybug on got hit twice and she's already incapacitated.", Mylene said with shaky hands, her grasp on her phone weakened slightly.

"Chloe...damn it, she and Rena were both obliterated.", Nino murmured. Thinking about Alya, his chest tightened.

If only he'd kept his miraculous.

* * *

 

"UNGH!", Marinette rasped out as she met the ground with the front of her body, her face half buried in rubble, she exhaled heavily when her body was lifted again, "NGH!", she choked slightly as her back hit the hard floor next.

The grip the man had on Ladybug's leg was tight and hard, the 'Brutalizer' was tossing the girl around, slamming her body into the ground over and over.

Marinette groaned and grunted, feeling herself growing more and more tired, the pain she felt was starting to become numb. Her eyes were blinking in and out of consciousness with each slam, she was seeing stars at this point.

"OH GOD!", Nadja yelled out shakily, starting to step away, not being able to bare the sight unfolding before her any longer. Her eyes tearing up.

The teen felt her breath leaving her little by little, her body growing limp.

"What's the matter, can't fight anymore?", he laughed loudly, he paused, but still kept his grip over the hero's leg, he slowly lifted her higher and higher until their faces were leveled, "You look beat!", he chuckled.

Marinette's eyes were hardly open, she was bloodied and battered, her arms hanging down, her body limp, "Fuck you, you pathetic small man.", she managed to muster up some words. Words she's never typically said, but at this point, to hell with everything. Figuring she might as well get an insult out.

And suddenly something happened.

The 'Brutalizer' cringed and his grip weakened, he trembled slightly, the look of malice washed off his face and an expression of fear took over.

Marinette hummed, but just as she noticed this, a fist met her mouth. He punched her, busting her lip more than it had been.

"Ngh!", she released a throaty groan.

The man then slammed her onto her back, his grip tightened over her leg. "I'll show you pathetic, you pathetic bitch!", he roared in fury, anger clear In his face.

Her words had some type of affect on him?

Marinette suddenly smirked, wincing slightly through the blood, "Show me then, you coward." She snickered brokenly.

The man's expression broke again, his grip slackened, "Shut your mouth!", he raised his fist again, ready to beat her down into silence.

"Fuck you, you pathetic man.", Marinette started to talk again, "You sad waste of life.", she huffed a bit out of breath, her heart racing in her chest.

The man growled and released her leg, backing way, he stomped his foot, "Screw you bitch!", he roared, "You're weak, broken and pathetic! You, not me!"

The teen groaned and sat up slowly, bullseye she thought, had she known it was this easy, she'd have insulted him at the start of their fight. "You sure about that? Maybe that's what you want to believe.", she spoke, she rose her working hand up to her face to push the many loose strands of hair out of her way, her gaze hardened as she spoke.

"Don't look at me like that!", he yelled. "You're small, you're p-"

"You're foolish, sad and stupid.", Marinette retorted calmly as she slowly started to get up, she limped slightly, stumbling a bit, her leg aching due to all the pressure that the man put it through, "So this is it.", she cleared her throat, "You hurt so many people because you were too weak to stop people from hurting you?"

"Shut-"

"Did they beat you up like you beat us up?", Marinette pressed on, "DID THEY BREAK YOU LIKE YOU BROKE US!" She suddenly yelled out, voice breaking.

The man started to tremble and suddenly he seemed a little shorter, a little smaller than he had before.

Marinette teared up, feeling hot tears dancing on the edges of her lashes, she frowned heavily and without further care for her pain, she dashed forward, reeling her good arm back, she threw a hard punch across the man's face, "I'm going to hurt you!", she yelled furiously. She felt angry, how could she let herself get beaten up by this guy, how could she let herself fear this guy. She was furious. She froze up because she was suddenly paralyzed with fear, that was the only reason why she got this battered.

The man nearly fell back, he kept to his feet and tried to counter, but before he could, Ladybug delivered a hard elbow strike to his jaw, a sick crack sound echoed. The man yelled, he tried to create space between them, but before he could, The teen had locked him in a partial ob klar, bear hugging him with an arm tightly, sinking her chin into his chest, lifting him up before she dropped him onto his back hard enough to wind him.

"NGH!", he grunted and started to kick, he rolled them over, but Ladybug rolled off him before he could get on top of her.

"I'm going to show you pathetic.", she whispered. As she got to her feet.

The 'Brutalizer' growled and stood up quickly, he made to dart forward, but just as he did, the teen turned her body to deliver a devastating tornado kick, the foot met his sternum hard enough to leave him breathless, he was sent backwards, his body slammed into a brick wall.

The teen sprinted forwards and leapt off the ground to deliver a flying knee to his chest, smashing him further onto the crumbling brick wall.

"UGH!", he choked.

But Marinette wasn't done yet, she grabbed his arm, and turned her back, pulling him against her back only to throw him over her shoulder, throwing him onto his back, she then dropped to her knee and punched his throat hard, causing the man to choke and gag.

"Lucky charm!", she yelled out as she finally pulled out her yoyo, jumping away from the gagging man. As she called forth her lucky charm some form of heavy duty scissors fell into her grasp, "of course", she said to herself, her eyes landed on the metal bracelet on the gagging man's wrist, for once the lucky charm was direct. She sneered slightly as she once again drew close to the man, before cutting the metal bracelet she gave the man one last glance, taking in the sight of him helplessly choking. "Who's small, now?", she whispered under her breath. She then finally cut through the hard bracelet.

And that dreadful akuma flew out of it, trying to escape, but Ladybug wasn't having it, she caught it and de-evilized it.

"Miraculous Ladybug!", she called out as she threw the lucky charm up in the air, and just as she expected, swarms of ladybugs showed up, 'fixing' everything, including herself.

But where things really fixed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry if the action/chapter wasn't the best? I tried XD I'm a little shaky on how this chapter turned out tbh)
> 
> Hope you guys like things so far.
> 
> Feel free to drop comments/critiques/questions.


	14. Wake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day was saved, but that doesn't mean people aren't still reeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another update.
> 
> Please forgive any typos.

 Ladybug did it.

So why was Ladybug crying?

Nadja and the cameraman kept their distance, both suddenly felt sympathy for the girl, one moment she stood there, triumphant, than the next thing they know, the girl crumbles to the ground, crying, sobbing. "Cut it.", the woman says suddenly.

The man gives her a questioning look, "Are you sure-"

"Cut it, now!", she said as she turned and put her hand over the lens of the camera to stop the filming from proceeding.

"I'm so sorry.", Ladybug whispered softly, she was on her hands and knees, whimpering, crying, sobbing. If only they had better communication. If only she'd put her miraculous on earlier, if only she gotten herself together sooner. Her friends/partners wouldn't have had to suffer. She knew they'd be okay, physically, but emotionally? Mentally? She didn't know how they'd feel, but she did know how she felt after such a traumatic experience.

Helpless, afraid, small.

"Milady!", Came that familiar voice.

Ladybug only cried harder.

People started to appear, crowding around, all keeping a distance, but watching. The reporter kept her hand over the camera lens, not wanting for too many people to see the hero breaking down.

Chat Noir ran to her side quickly, eyes watery, he trembled slightly. Falling to his knees to be beside his partner, "Ladybug, it's okay! You fixed everything!", he tried to comfort her, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close, relief flooding him as he held her. "It's okay.", his voice dropped to a whisper, "Everything's okay.", he closed his eyes.

The girl turned her face and buried it into the boy's chest, her body shaking, "I'm sorry!", she said, over and over again. She curled up into him, as if trying to seek shelter, as if wanting to hide away.

And once again, just as she feared.

She wasn't okay.

* * *

 

Blue eyes opened, blinking, trying to focus on clearing the blury vision.

"Nngh?", pink lips parted, "Huh?", a small huh came out.

"C-Chloe?", came a shaky voice.

Blue eyes blinked again, head turned to see-, "Rena?", the name came out a bit groggily.

Brown eyes widened slightly, they seemed to shine a little brighter as tears started to build up, "You're okay", She breathed out in relief, a relief that Chloe heard so clearly.

Chloe slowly shifted to sit up, but as she did, something she didn't expect happened. Arms wrapped around her neck and pulled her body close, she gasped softly, her gasp was muffled slightly, she felt the brunette shaking against her.

"I'm so glad.", the brunette said softly, her voice was shaky.

Chloe felt her shock quickly disappear, she composed herself and returned the hug. Closing her eyes, allowing herself to melt into the arms of the girl she was sure hated her.

* * *

 

Gabriel dropped to his knees, exhausted, he overdid it, but it all worked out in the end. 'Thank god.', he thought, bitterly, but also thankfully.

"Sir!", Nathalie quickly supported the man as his transformation wore off suddenly, which shocked them both.

"I reached my limit.", he muttered as he leaned against the woman.

The small kwami was going to fall onto the floor, but the man reacted quickly, catching the kwami with his hand.

"She really did it.", The woman said, sighing softly, relief in her tone.

The man nodded weakly, it'd been a long time since he's felt this overwhelmed.

* * *

 

Marinette sighed deeply, she wandered the streets hours after the whole thing. She wasn't ready to go home just yet, she knew her parents were going to ask her questions, she knew they'd hound her for disappearing so suddenly during what seemed like a crisis.

The teen sighed deeply, closing her eyes as she hugged her arms over her chest. She walked slowly through the empty streets, she felt utterly lost, and alone all over again. After Chat had carried away, they only managed to share a handful of words before her earrings started to warn her she was about to transform back. A part of her almost wanted to finally share her civilian identity with Chat Noir, she wanted to show him that she had a valid reason for disappearing, she was hurt, she really was. But before she could make up her mind, Chat Noir left, telling her that they'd catch up tomorrow, and to tell him what happened whenever she was ready to share the reason with him.

Marinette released a shaky sigh, she had so much on her mind. She wanted to better communication between them. She wanted to ensure that this would never happen again.

"Marinette!".

The teen stiffened. She froze up in place. Footsteps were coming closer and closer. Until a hand gently placed itself on her shoulder.

"Marinette?".

Marinette felt her heart starting to race in her chest, she slowly turned around.

Brown eyes looked at her softly and questioningly, "Hey, aren't your parents looking for you?".

Marinette released a shaky breath, it was Alya, her best friend, in her miraculous form. No doubt her parents were looking for her, probably freaking out, and no doubt Alya became aware of it.

"Girl, are you listening?", The brunette asked, starting to grow worried, she now placed her other hand over Marinette's other shoulder. Brown eyes narrowed slightly as if trying to decipher Marinette's blank expression. "Marinette-"

Marinette fell into thought for a moment, if there was one person she could come clean to, it was Alya. Right? And without wasting anymore time, her lips part,"Alya.", she steps far passed the point of no return.

The teen instantly stiffened. A brief moment of silence washed over them. They were the only two people standing on this street, it seemed everyone just felt the need to stay inside after everything that's happened today.

Marinette's expression faltered, changing. Lips quivered slightly, eyes watering up, cheeks starting to grow pink. She was starting to regret this already.

Alya felt her heart thumping hard and fast in her chest, she wasn't sure what to do, what to say. Her lips parted, but just as they did, they closed up again, words getting stuck in her throat. She felt a mix of emotions washing over her.

The ravenette felt her chest ache, "Alya. I…", she started softly, her gaze softened, she gazed deeply into the brunette's eyes, her lips trembling, "I'm so sorry.", she apologized softly. Tears started to roll down her rosy cheeks, "I'm so sorry I wasn't…", the teen looked away for a moment, unable to find the right words to say to Alya.

Alya swallowed thickly, she exhaled shakily, "What...h-how…", Alya didn't know where to start, she didn't know what questions to ask first.

But she'd get the answers to the many questions she's had up until now.

"Tikki.", Marinette whimpered softly. She felt childish for relying on Tikki like this, but she knew Tikki would understand.

Alya rose an eyebrow and as she made to speak again, she saw it, or rather, saw the kwami.

"Hello.", The kwami spoke as it popped up from the inside of Marinette's jacket.

Alya stepped back in surprise, nearly tripping over herself. She stumbled just an arms reach away from the teen and looked at the kwami in awe. "Is that…what...I…", the brunette was speechless.

Tikki smiled sympathetically, "I'm a kwami, much like Trixx, My name is Tikki.", she greeted softly, the kwami then turned to Marinette, she looked at her as if asking a question. The ravenette turned to Tikki and nodded. Tikki sighed softly and turned back to Alya, "I'm the Ladybug Kwami."

The brunette was clearly taken aback at the sudden surprise information, she looked between the kwami and her best friend, both baffled and in awe.

Marinette avoided meeting Alya's gaze, afraid that the brunette would be mad at her, afraid that the teen would feel betrayed.

Alya was silent for a moment, she fell into thought, it was like suddenly everything made sense, why Marinette was always late, why she always suddenly disappeared, why she felt like the girl was hiding something from her. She sighed after she collected her thoughts, she removed her gaze from Tikki and looked at her trembling best friend, she felt her heart ache, not because she felt betrayed or mad, but because she realized, Ladybug never abandoned them. "Oh Mari.", the brunette spoke sympathetically, she slowly stepped forward and closed the distance between them, she wrapped her arms around the ravenette, holding her tightly.

Marinette started to whimper softly.

Alya sighed deeply, "It's okay.", she spoke with a comforting tone.

"Alya, I'm sorry."

Alya hushed the girl, "Stop, don't apologize.", she whispered.

Tikki smiled softly at the scene between her holder and the brunette, she couldn't help but feel glad and relieved. Thankful that Marinette had such an understanding friend.

Alya pulled away after a good moment. She brought her hands up to the sides of the ravenette's face, cradling it, using the pads of her thumbs to wipe away the tears, "Honey, it's okay.", she spoke sweetly, her gaze lightened up, "We'll work through this together okay. You aren't alone, you have me, you always have me."

Marinette nodded slowly, "I just…"

"Sh, sh.", Alya hushed, "Don't worry anymore. Don't apologize. Don't stress it."

The ravenette pressed her lips together, she nodded.

The brunette smiled lightly, she leaned forward and pressed a kiss against Marinette's forehead, "Let's get you home, on our way there, we should think of an excuse for you."

Marinette silently agreed.

"Alrighty, let's go.", the brunette said and then scooped the ravenette into her arms, carrying her, "Ready?".

Marinette curled into her best friend's chest, wrapping her arms around her neck, "Yeah.", she whispered.

* * *

 

Chloe didn't expect to see Adrien at the hotel.

The boy was sitting outside her door, waiting for her. She can't help but smile when the boy lights up at seeing her, he jumps to his feet and runs to her, arms wide open, crashing into her, hugging her before she could even say anything, he of course knocks her down to the floor. Yet despite being knocked down to the floor, she can't find it in her to complain, because deep down she doesn't feel there's anything to complain about. Everything was okay, she was okay. It seems that Ladybug bounced back from whatever it was that held her back. She was glad.

So of course, she eagerly returns the boy's hug, despite them being on the floor.

And neither teen gets up, even when both of Chloe's parents come up on the elevator and witness them, as they would later describe it 'rolling on the floor'.

Chloe sighs softly, and Adrien smiles happily. Both blondes happy that they still have each other, or well, Chloe didn't know she almost lost Adrien of course, but Adrien did, he was well aware of how close they came to losing each other.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Chloe.", the boy says softly and so sincerely, in a tone Chloe doesn't really recognize.

Until she realizes something.

"Are you crying?", Chloe asks, surprise in her tone.

Adrien trembles lightly, "No.", he whispers.

But Chloe isn't fooled, she can hear the boy's voice shake, and she could feel something wet on her shoulder. She knew he was crying. She can't help but suddenly hold him tighter, staring up at the ceiling, her lips curl into a smile, her vision starts to blur, "Because I am.", she speaks again, her voice breaks more so than Adrien's voice did and the tears start to roll down the sides of her head.

Both Audrey and André stand by, silently watching the two teens, both not wanting to break their moment. They knew how close the two blondes were, the two practically grew up together.

André sighs softly and turns to Audrey.

The woman looks down for a moment, crossing her arms over her chest, she merely releases a soft exhale and wears a small frown.

The two childhood friends remain on the floor for what seems like forever, and no one complains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic will be about 25 chapters long, so we're almost there guys!
> 
> The real shipping will begin next chapter! (And I will most definitely slip in a flash back chapter!)
> 
> Anyways, hope y'all like the fic so far! 
> 
> Feel free to drop comments/critiques/questions


	15. Ambivalence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashforward a week after Ladybug's return, with no akuma attacks surfacing, The returned Ladybug makes to have individual chats with each of her teammates. Unfortunately, she discovers something that only throws her in for a loop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update!
> 
> Please excuse any mistakes I may have made! :)

It's been a silent week.

No akumas to stop, nothing major. So the heroes decided to simply just sit back and enjoy the late night air. Every night for the past week after the last akuma incident, they've paired up in twos, one of them left out, but they rotated, so each one of them spent a night alone at one point.

It was Ladybug's idea, wanting to use it as an opportunity to privately talk to all of them individually about what happened.

* * *

 

The first night of patrol, Ladybug spends it with Rena, just the two of them, talking. Both girls are aware of each other at this point, and it doesn't make Marinette uneasy, she trusts Alya, trusts being able to lean on her if things got tough.

"So?", Alya spoke first between them as they both settled to sit on a random rooftop.

Marinette sighed softly keeping her gaze forwards, she anxiously fiddled with her fingers as she rested her hands on her lap.

The brunette smiled softly as she noticed Marinette's give away signs. The signs that suggested she was nervous. She released a soft exhale and scooted closer to the teen until their knees touched, she slowly brought her arm up and draped it over the tense ravenette's shoulders, "Girl, It's okay.", the brunette speaks again, gently pulling the girl closer.

Marinette instantly melted into the brunette's side, she leaned her head onto her shoulder, she closed her eyes, basking in a security that she never knew Alya would have been able to provide her with. She was vulnerable, but safe. "For you, it's all okay. But what about Chat? Chloe...Chloe's been acting off, Sabrina's worried about her, and god...Nino, I didn't think I'd ever hear him cry."

Alya tensed slightly but relaxed, she sighs again, she knew Nino had felt deep regret and guilt over how he abandoned his miraculous, he blamed himself for what happened to herself and even Chloe. But Alya was over it. It hurt a bit to see him cry, he had came to her home late that night, Marinette had hid under Alya's bed, she heard how Nino apologized for not being there for them, how the poor boy cried.

"Nino will get better, and I'm sure Chloe's still reeling a bit, I've actually been spending time with her, weirdly enough I think I might actually like her and as for Chat Noir, that boy loves you and cares for you.", the Césaire spoke softly, "It wasn't like you left us, in that 'fuck them' kind of way. You got hurt, and you were out for a while, and in all honesty, despite your injuries you still managed to kick that guy's ass pretty hard." Alya turned to look down at Marinette, she smiled lightly.

Marinette blushed slightly as she shifted, "Well he kicked mine pretty hard too.", she said as she pulled away slightly, she looked at the brunette and met her gaze , "Seeing the state you were all in…", the teen trailed off, her body tensing, her eyes broke off from Alya's own.

Alya leaned down without warning and pressed her lips against Marinette's forehead, the ravenette instantly relaxed. "It's over now, we're all okay.", she said as she pulled away, a smile gracing her lips once more and her gaze was soft.

Marinette's cheeks flushed a deeper shade of pink, "I know, but still.", her eyes once again met those soft chocolate brown eyes.

The two then stilled, their gazes locked, and suddenly their faces slowly drew closer, eyes falling shut, their breaths mingling, but just before their lips could meet, Marinette softly bumped her forehead against Alya's own, stopping their lips from meeting.

"We can't.", Marinette whispered a bit breathy

Alya opened her eyes to meet her bestfriend's own, "We're not doing anything wrong.", the teen whispered back.

"What about Nino?", Marinette asked, gaze hooded.

"He's cool with it, we have something kind of open. He wouldn't mind if I'm with you", Alya explained softly as she brought a hand up to the side of Marinette's face, gently taking a hold of the cheek, caressing it with the pad of her thumb. "He knows about how we used to date, and how even after that ended we still spent some time together."

The ravenette's blush only intensified, her eyes teared up slightly, "Still, Alya. We can't, I can't. Not to you, or him, or myself. I'm not really myself right now, and right now it's like I'm grasping for any kind of chance to feel safe again. I-"

"Girl, you don't have to explain yourself to me.", Alya shifted, pulling away, but keeping her hand against the side of the ravenette's face, "We're always best friends first, and I'm always going to be here for you.".

Marinette felt those hot tears roll down her cheeks, she couldn't help but feel slightly ashamed of herself, she felt safe with Alya as a civilian, but now things have changed, the brunette knew who she was, and somehow that sense of security only increased and it just made Marinette want to seek shelter in her friends arms. Alya became significant in both her lives now.

"I'm sorry.", she looked away, Marinette couldn't help but feel shitty about herself.

"Don't be.", chocolate brown eyes held that lovely affectionate look, "I'm at fault, leaning in, like some fuckboy.", the teen was clearly trying to lighten the mood, she chuckled softly. "Seriously though, Mari, don't apologize to me, or anyone else. You're a good person who got a little…"

"Fucked up?", Marinette said as she started to wipe her tears.

Alya nodded, pulling her hand away she placed her other hand over Marinette's hand, "Yeah, that and because of that, you're in a…"

"Weird place", The ravenette finished her friends train of thought.

Alya nodded again, "Yeah", she added a halfhearted smile, "It's not your fault, and if you feel comfortable and safe with me, than that's fine, because I'm here for you and I'll be what you need me to be."

The Dupain-Cheng released a shaky breath, she turned the hand that Alya placed her hand over, over, she laced their fingers together. "I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you.", the teen looked away for a moment, eyes watery, "I'm so grateful to have met you, Alya.", she slowly turned to face the girl again.

Alya smiled wholeheartedly now, her gaze was filled with affection. "You're an amazing person who's done some really good things in your life. You deserve so much.", she held her friends hand just a little tighter, "and if anyone's grateful here it's me, I'm glad to be apart of your life, Marinette."

* * *

 

The next night, Ladybug finds herself with Nino.

Their conversation isn't like the one she and Alya shared for obvious reasons. She's careful to hide some details about how she got hurt and where.

Their conversation is mostly her listening to Nino, him being afraid of something like Alya getting hurt again. Marinette understands of course, she too would like for Alya to never get hurt again, she wants all her teammates to be safe and unharmed.

Nino is easy to talk to, this Marinette quickly finds out. She also finds out that Nino doesn't hold anything against her, he's just glad she's back, and that they would be able to move forwards again.

* * *

 

On the third night, Ladybug find herself with her first partner. Chat Noir.

There are a lot of apologies and tears. Mostly from Ladybug's part. But Chat also sheds a tear or two, the boy also says a few apologies.

They're friends, best friends and also Partners.

She's aware, aware that Chat's in love with her, this she's known for quite a while. She does what she usually does when he confesses to her. She sets him down slowly and softly. Apologizing for not being able to love him back, only for her apologies to be answered with Chat Noir apologizing as well.

She loves him, but not romantically, the love she has for him is different, she cares deeply for him, she'd sacrifice her life for him if she had to. So when she tells him those three words for the first time, she also explains that the same three words he says to her and the same three words she shoots back to him for the first time, mean something very different.

"I love you.", she says softly, sincerely, her eyes watery as they meet Chat Noir's own watery gaze, "But I love you differently. I care about you deeply and in all honesty, it was because of you that I was able to find it in myself to face the 'Brutalizer'."

The blonde haired boy gave the ravenette a sad smile, he remained silent, waiting for the girl he fell in love with to finish what she had to say.

"You were my strength, Chat. I...I wanted to give up, I was going to...but then I thought about you, and everything we've been through, and I knew you would never give up on me, so I knew...I couldn't leave you hanging.", pink lips slowly curled into a warm smile, "You aren't just a partner to me, you're my best friend.", The look in Chat's eyes broke Marinette's heart, she knew what it was like, to want something so badly and not have it. "I want us to be able to avoid something like this from happening again, I promise when I'm ready...I'll show you who I am, but just...give me some time."

Chat Noir nodded, he wasn't his usual self, he wasn't all smirks, snarky corny puns and smiles, he was quiet, glum and...tired. He was understanding. He accepted what his partner had to say. He didn't say much more, he only managed to nod.

Ladybug looked at the time and saw it was pretty late, she looked up from her yoyo and found Chat Noir already waving.

"I'll see you tomorrow night, Milady.", he said softly, before finally disappearing into the night.

Marinette knew how much Chat Noir must be hurting, she felt bad, but she had to be honest, she had to make it clear. She couldn't let the boy just hang there, waiting for her, it wasn't right.

"Night Kitty." The teen whispered into the cool night air.

* * *

 

Finally, the fourth night came around.

She didn't know what it was, but she felt oddly anxious, an anxiousness that she carried with her throughout her school day. She was nervous, more so than she felt with any of the others. It was Chloe's turn, She and Chloe would be alone together. They would talk.

And Talk they would, or at least try to.

Once Marinette and Chloe found a nice spot, at the top of the very hotel Chloe also called home, they both sat across from each other, legs crossed, neither spoke for a moment, both seemed to be thinking about what to say. Chloe keeping her gaze down for the majority of the time they sat in silence.

There was this tugging in Marinette's chest, she felt oddly compelled to tell Chloe, to tell her that she never broke her promise to come back, that she was there and that she didn't have to fret over what happened to her civilian self. But then her more logical side stepped in, and told her to do the opposite of what she felt she wanted to do. She was torn between thinking with her head and thinking with her...feelings.

They both sat there in silence, one that Marinette didn't have with Alya, Nino, or even Chat. Marinette didn't know what it was, she couldn't explain it.

Chloe was usually hyper, excited and happy to see her, but these days, the girl hardly even looked her way.

It was mostly Marinette in her superhero persona looking at Chloe, staring at her, hopeful that the teen would look at her, acknowledge her. But it never happened, Chloe never made to look her way.

Marinette only got that face time with Chloe when they were civilians, the blonde was a bit out of character these days, but Chloe always made to talk to her or send those warm awkward smiles her way. The heiress had become sweet and attentive with her, to the point of even physically walking her home after school. It was clear that, that sweetness and attentiveness was something Chloe had reserved for Marinette and Marinette only, and right in this moment, they weren't Chloe and Marinette, they were Queen Bee and Ladybug.

And it was clear Queen Bee wasn't exactly excited to be with Ladybug.

The ravenette finally broke the silence that was sitting heavily between them, she brought a hand up to her arm, she nervous gripped her arm tightly, swallowing thickly, "Chloe.", she starts.

The blonde who had been looking away from her, arms crossed, finally turns to look at her, there's a distant coldness in her gaze, "What?", her tone isn't rude, or filled with entitlement, rather, it's just bland and detached.

Suddenly Chloe feels so far away, Marinette can't help but think and feel.

Marinette can't help but see the difference. It almost breaks her heart, the way Chloe is staring at Ladybug, the distant look the blonde looks at her superhero persona with. She can't help but feel this yearning inside of her, a yearning for the soft expressions Chloe gives to her civilian persona, the warm awkward yet sincerest smiles that seemed to make her heart warm up-

And just like, Marinette notices something. It almost feels like someone pinched her. She feels her cheeks starting to burn in response to her thoughts. She feels her heart thumping hard in her chest. Blue eyes can't help but widen, as realization suddenly washes over her like cold freezing water.

Had her heart thumped that hard before? Had her heart skipped like that before?

Yes.

But for a certain boy who she had started to finally let go.

A boy that wasn't sitting across from her.

"Ladybug?", Chloe suddenly says, an eyebrow raised sharply, she sounded a little impatient.

That's right, Marinette thinks, this wasn't the time for that, she couldn't suddenly have this...epiphany as Ladybug. No. This was an epiphany for Marinette to deal with.

"Uh…I-I…u-um...", Try as she might, she fails. Words fail to come out, she feels a knot in her throat. She feels her tongue not motion the way it should to form words, and most of all, she feels her nerves get the better of her. She tries to collect herself, thinking to herself that this wasn't how their talk was supposed to go, she was supposed to say her apologies to Chloe, she was supposed to explain what happened to her as vaguely as possible, but also clear enough.

Chloe seems to register that something was wrong, she noticed the change in Ladybug's demeanor, she sees a look of mixed emotions washing over the ravenette's face. "Ladybug-", she starts to speak but she's cut off by Ladybug suddenly standing up, and nearly stumbling over herself.

She had to get out of there, Marinette thought to herself, fear quickly took over, and it was suddenly fight or flight.

She obviously chose flight.

Chloe stood up, confusion was clear in her expression. "What's wrong?", she asked suddenly.

Ladybug shook her head, she brought a hand over her mouth and before she could think anymore, she threw her yoyo out and jumped off the building, leaving Chloe Bourgeois bewildered and alone.

* * *

 

Their talk was supposed to clear the air between them and make things nice and clear.

Not make things more complicated.

Ladybug swings onto her home's roof, she quickly says those magic words and Marinette is left standing in her place, bewildered, afraid and lost.

Tikki is silent, watching the ravenette's expressions changing from Fear, to disappointment, to disgust and then back to fear.

Marinette stands there, stiff, the cool night air pushing past her, she shivers slightly. "Tikki.", she whispers, her voice is small and broken.

Tikki wears a sympathetic look and says nothing.

Pink lips tremble. She hides her gaze behind her bangs. She feels a mix of emotions fill her, from shame to guilt to anger and then to fear. The shame stems from her not knowing if what she's feeling is real, she had come onto Alya for god sake, the guilt factoring in because once again, she had come onto Alya not to long ago and suddenly she 'caught feelings' for Chloe...she was angry with herself, and afraid because she doesn't know for sure what she's feeling.

She felt safe with Alya, so of course she was comfortable enough to 'make a pass' at her. Plus they dated. She had feelings for Alya, of course she did, they were strong, but they weren't strong enough for her to want something romantically serious and long term, her feelings for Alya were just enough for her to be able to allow herself to be vulnerable around the brunette, and it was that comfortable sense of vulnerability and security that made Marinette act and feel different with her. Thankfully Alya understood that, the brunette understood the mess that was Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

But that was Alya.

Marinette wrapped her arms around herself, she took her quivering bottom lip between her teeth.

Tikki idly floated, silently waiting for the ravenette to collect her thoughts and herself.

The 'Brutalizer' was finally defeated, yet his effects remain, Marinette was still having trouble, it was like her state of being was constantly in a tug of war, one moment she was fine, and then the next thing she knew, she was questioning everything including herself. It was like a box with a broken lock had been opened, allowing everyone to peer in, and said box would only close when someone closed it and kept it closed.

In a sense, Marinette was the box, her lock, which was her state of being, was broken, and up until now, Alya had been the one keeping her 'closed', safe.

But it seems like in her pulling away from Alya and acknowledging that what she was doing, or going to do, was just her seeking comfort. A whole new can of worms was opened in the form of her wanting to seek comfort in...Chloe.

"Tikki...I think…", Marinette screws her eyes shut.

The kwami floats closer to the trembling teen, "Marinette…"

"Tell me I'm wrong, tell me I'm just projecting.", Marinette whimpers softly, waiting for Tikki to advise her, to tell her that she was right, that she was indeed, misinterpreting things.

But Tikki doesn't say anything.

"Tikki-"

"I can't give you a straight answer Marinette.", the kwami finally speaks. "You haven't filled me in on what's changed, so I can't tell you if what you're feeling isn't Love-"

Marinette tenses at the word 'Love'. "I...I can't...love her-"

"Marinette", Tikki says a bit sharply, "You don't know for sure, and if I was to go on by that...longing feeling alone...I'd say yes, I believe you might actually harbor feelings for her and I think...those feelings have been there for quite some time."

Marinette's lips part, but words fail to come out, she raises her gaze to Tikki, tears rolling her rosy cheeks. If there was someone that could better get a grasp on her feelings when even she herself couldn't, it was Tikki, but only when she became Ladybug. Because when she transformed into the hero, Tikki and her would basically become one, they'd be in sync. Which meant Tikki would feel what she felt.

Tikki kept her sympathetic expression focused on Marinette. After everything that happened, the ravenette had yet to tell her what happened during the time she had been placed back into the box, she didn't press the teen, but clearly, things changed.

The Dupain-Cheng was certainly thrown in for a loop, she fixed things with everyone else but Chloe, she was supposed to clear the air between them, she was supposed to answer any and all questions Chloe might have had, not give reasons for Chloe to have any more questions. She went and messed things up with the blonde haired heiress.

She couldn't help but internally curse herself. She got attached to Chloe and didn't seem to really, truly register it, and when she finally did take it in, she realized it at the wrong time and place, in the wrong persona. The way Chloe would physically reassure her that things would be okay and comfort her, how warm and soft Chloe's hands were when the blonde would reach down and grab her hand, the soft warm looks Chloe would give her, the soft awkward and almost sheepish smiles Chloe gave her, The few times Chloe hugged her, and only until now she realized how warm the heiress's body was.

Marinette rose her hand up to the sides of her face and closed her eyes, she took a deep breath and then softly and slowly exhaled. She had been unconsciously pushing these things into the back of her mind, unfortunately they were no longer kept at bay. It was like a flood breaking through a dam. It hit her all at once.

And she wasn't sure how to deal with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, hope the chapter was an interesting read. Sorry for the wait, I took a short break.
> 
> Anyways, feel free to drop comments/critiques/questions.


	16. Because P.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Marinette's sudden epiphany, Marinette feels the need to think over and scrutinize every single moment between herself and Chloe, but not without first making sure she interacts with the blonde haired sunshine boy first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a small break, life has been pretty hectic lately. I applied to my dream job and It's a bit of a process, I just hope I get it.
> 
> Anyways, please excuse any mistakes I may have made.

She's panicked all night long, she didn't sleep a wink, and she didn't go out again. She remained in her room, hiding from the world under her comforter. She was thinking deeply and hard about everything and how exactly she ended up here.

She thought long and hard all night until sunrise.

She wasn't sleepy or tired, she figured her nerves were behind her not feeling exhausted. She merely did her morning routine and quickly went down stairs, she ate her breakfast quickly, feeling eager to go to school.

"Everything alright?", Tom asked, surprised at how fast his daughter was able to put a plate full of food away.

Sabine hummed, an eyebrow raised, "Did you forget to do your homework?"

Marinette shook her head, her mouth full of food, "I-ff g-off som-fith to d-uf.", she spoke with a full mouth.

Both her parents cringed.

"Uh, sweetheart, don't talk with a full mouth.", Tom chuckled softly.

Sabine shook her head, "Don't say another word until you've cleared your mouth.", she spoke rather firmly.

Marinette chewed hurriedly and quickly cleared her mouth, "I've got something to do.", she said clearly.

"Homework?", Sabine pressed.

"No, mom, something else.", Marinette said as she stood from her chair, she grabbed her history book, "Thanks for the food", she said quickly, "Love you, see you after school!", the teen then rushed out before her parents could say anything more.

She quickly made it down to the bakery and then ran out.

"Eager much?", Tikki said from the inside of her jacket pocket.

Marinette's cheeks warmed up, flushing the lightest hue of pink, "I...I need to figure things out."

"How will you do that?", Tikki asked curiously.

"By talking with Chloe and Adrien. I need to see how much things have really changed, how much I've changed.", Marinette explained. She wanted to see if her feelings changed, there was no way she could love Chloe if she still loved Adrien. You can't love more than one person, at least...not equally. Her heart raced as she made it to the school's steps, she hurriedly stepped up the steps, hopping a step or two every few steps until she made it to the top. She sighed softly, hardly out of breath.

"Hey, girl.", Alya greeted her first, walking up to her with Nino in tow.

"Hey, Mari.", the boy greeted with a smile.

Marinette returned the smile, "Hey guys, uh, do you guys know where Chloe or Adrien are?", she blurted out quickly.

Alya rose an eyebrow and shrugged, "I don't know, why?", she asked, clearly her interest was peaked, arms crossing over her chest.

Nino hummed softly, "I do, My boy's probably still by the lockers, I saw him talking with Chloe, they might still be together.", he said, "You should head there, you'll probably catch them."

Marinette nodded, "Thanks! See you guys in class!", the teen responded very enthusiastically, she ran past the couple, practically startling them both. She ran to the locker room quickly, she pushed passed the door, and started her search, and fairly quickly, she found the two blondes, Adrien was talking to what looked like an upset Chloe.

Marinette took a few steps towards the two, but stopped behind a set of lockers when she heard Chloe starting to speak.

"She's an asshole.", Chloe said, "she just wasted my time and ran off.", she frowned heavily, arms crossed over her chest, "I don't know what her deal is with me, she's been acting even weirder around me since she's come back."

Adrien sighed heavily, "I'm sure she has an explanation-"

"No! I am so sick of people coming up with excuses for her!", Chloe yelled, she cleared her throat and lowered her voice, "I don't care what people have to say about her anymore, it's like...things have changed too much, you know that saying.", Chloe paused for a moment as thought before she spoke, which was definitely something she started to do more often, "...Never meet your idols.", she finally says.

Adrien raises both eyebrows, "Uh...sure, but I mean, you've met her before, tons of times."

"Yeah, I have, but it's nothing like...working with her, I mean she's responsible, or at least was, she was someone you knew you could count on, she was amazing…", Chloe started to trail off, "I don't know...she just...started to act weird around me the more times we worked together. Even before the whole akuma hell we went through. It's like...she started to push me away, but not really?"

Adrien hummed, he listened closely, he was always curious about how Chloe perceived the patrols if and when she joined him and Ladybug along with the other two. He knew Ladybug kept a closer eye on her, but he didn't know Chloe was bothered it. "She probably just wants to keep you safe, Chloe. I'm sure she'll talk to you about it once she's ready."

Chloe blew a breath and shrugged, "It's Whatever, I don't care anymore. As a matter of fact, I don't want the stupid miraculous anymore, I just want to live my life you know. I don't want this...extra drama. I want to focus on myself right now, you know."

Adrien sighed, "Chloe-"

"Don't even lecture me, honestly, I need a break. My last conversation with Rena, was her telling me I stopped breathing at one point.", Chloe said, "I'd probably be dead, Adrien. And all because our team leader ran off to do god knows what, Tsk, Chat Noir struggled to keep the team in one piece, I tried to back out, and he begged me to stay, I should have left when I had the chance, and now...I'm more fucked up than I was."

The blonde haired boy tensed, "Oh Chloe…", he whispered. A part of him wanted to tell Chloe that Ladybug had a genuine reason for not being around, Ladybug had told him bits and pieces of why she wasn't around for that amount of time. It hurt him, he felt his heart ache, the ravenette was suffering alone, this much he knew, and as much as he wanted to hold her tightly in his arms, he knew she needed her space and he knew she wanted to do things on her own.

Chloe's eyes teared up slightly. "I'm not made for that kind of life, I couldn't handle it then, and I can't handle it now, Adrien. I hardly sleep, I'm too scared...and...Daddy's getting worried about me.", she rose a hand to wipe a tear away, "I just...want things to be okay again. I want to be okay."

The boy's eyes watered up, he instantly leaned forwards and wrapped his arms around Chloe, he hugged her tightly and securely, "Everything's going to get better, Chlo, I promise.", He said as he rubbed her back softly, "You can always call me or even come over, or I could come over to your place, you don't have to sleep alone."

Chloe nodded and sucked in a shaky breath as she returned the boys hug, "Oh Adrien if we'd have spoken about sleeping at each others places three months ago I'd think you were asking for sex."

Adrien blushed scarlet red, "Chloe, no.", he chuckled softly, still feeling embarrassed.

Marinette hid behind a set of lockers, her heart racing in her chest, she hugged her text book to her chest. Chloe thought she was acting weird? Sure she jumped off a building to avoid talking to Chloe any further once she realized she was feeling...feelings, but that was recent. She was acting weird only until recently. She felt a mix of guilt and sadness creeping over her, she made Chloe feel even more like shit. Marinette took her bottom lip between her teeth.

"I love you, Adrien.", Chloe whispered softly.

"I love you too, Chloe", Adrien replied quickly, "All jokes aside, Chloe, you know I'm always here for you, and if you need me to sleep at the foot of your bed for a good month, I will."

Chloe chuckled softly, "Thanks, Adrien.", the blonde genuinely grateful, Adrien truly was such a pure boy. She could almost see herself falling for him.

The ravenette that had been hiding, sighed deeply, she slowly stepped away from the lockers and slipped away, slipping out of the locker room undetected, she just went to her class. A small frown over her face.

* * *

 

Marinette can't help but get tired suddenly, her will to talk to Chloe and Adrien faltered quickly and dissipated. She felt out of place suddenly. She sat quietly through each classes until lunch came, she had plans to go home for lunch and eat there. She slowly stood up and collected her things.

"Hey, Mari, you okay?", Alya asked softly as she brushed her hand against Marinette's own. Clearly the Césaire noticed the change in Marinette's attitude.

Marinette nodded, she forced a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine, I didn't get much sleep last night, that's all."

The brunette gave her a skeptical look, chocolate brown eyes trying to decipher some type of give away from Marinette's face, but she found nothing that gave the ravenette away. "I see, well, if you aren't feeling good, you should head home.", Alya advised.

Marinette nodded, "Yeah-"

"What's wrong?", A voice that belonged to none other than Adrien cut in, worry in his tone. "Everything okay?"

Marinette stiffened for a short moment, but she quickly composed herself, she sucked in a soft breath and then exhaled, she turned around and locked eyes with the boy, and suddenly, she noticed it. "Yeah, I'm just a little tired is all.", Marinette spoke, her tone casual. No stuttering between her words.

Adrien smiled softly, "Oh I see.", he said. His eyes gazing into Marinette's own.

The ravenette forced a smile. She took in the boys' appearance, allowing herself to fully take in what she was feeling, or rather, what she wasn't feeling. The blonde haired sunshine personified was no longer making her heart skip, his smile wasn't as radiant as it used to be. It was weird to experience this.

The boy used to be radiant and just so…

Marinette sighed suddenly and looked away from the boy, she managed to interact with him normally, she managed to not trip over herself or her words. She was thinking clearly. It felt weird to actually experience this.

Adrien hummed, noticing the sudden distant look that appeared over Marinette's face, he sighed softly and decided not to ask about it, but he planned to have a conversation with Marinette, after all, he did owe her a treat from that Gelato place. "Hey, Mari.", he spoke again.

Marinette turned to face the boy again, her eyes staring at him questioningly, "Yes?"

"Wanna go to that Gelato place after school? After all, I kinda still owe you that cup of stracciatella.", pearly white teeth visible as the boy grinned.

Marinette smiled more genuinely, "Sure."

"Cool, see you after school, Mari.", he kept his charming grin, he walked passed the trio, "Bye guys.", he said his goodbyes to Nino and Alya. Leaving.

"Girl!", Alya said suddenly. She jumped in excitement, smiling brightly.

Nino grinned widely, "Oooh, Mari, you and Adrien gonna get some Gelato together huh.", he said in a funny tone. His eyebrow wiggled suggestively.

Marinette turned around to the couple and shrugged, "It's just Gelato", she said casually.

Alya's jaw nearly dropped, "Girl! The boy of your dreams just asked you to go somewhere with him after school. Just you.", the brunette said with excitement, she placed both her hands over Marinette's shoulders, "Girl, did he just break your mind?"

Marinette averted eye contact for a moment, looking away, she sighed again, "No...I uh…", she started, "Um, can we...talk?", Marinette said suddenly, her tone turned serious.

Alya's demeanor changed when she noticed the girl's total lack of enthusiasm, "Uh, sure, girl.", she turned to Nino, "I'll uh, catch you next period."

Nino rose an eyebrow and shrugged, "Sure, see you girls later.", the boy then walked off.

Alya turned back to the ravenette once her boyfriend exited the class, "Um, what's up?", the girl broke the physical contact with her best friend, curiosity clear in her expression.

"Um, I uh…", Marinette wrapped her arms around herself, she gave Alya a sincere look, "...I think...no, I'm pretty sure I don't like him anymore. I mean, I like him, but differently…"

The brunette was taken aback, she rose both her eyebrows sharply, her eyes widened, "What?", she said quite surprised.

"I just...don't feel that way anymore. I...I think I haven't felt that way for him in a while...like...I don't know how to explain it, really, but I just...with everything that happened, It's like, something inside of me changed.", Marinette tried to explain herself but found it a little challenging, she didn't know exactly when she stopped liking the boy and she didn't know when she might have caught feelings for Chloe. All she knew was that, for the past two months, she was a mess, and in that mess, Chloe and Alya were the two people she attached herself to. Both girls helped her, they were there for her. She didn't find the time to be in awe of Adrien, she was too busy picking herself up, or at least, trying to pick herself up.

Alya's expression changed to one of sympathy, "Oh…"

Marinette sighed again, "But...I think...I'm falling for someone else.", she looked away, her cheeks started to flush, she felt that familiar feeling of her heart throbbing in her chest. Just thinking about the blonde haired girl made her feel giddy inside, she felt that familiar feeling of butterflies in her tummy. "...I'm not completely sure, but I'm sure I'll figure it out.", a small bashful smile curled her pink lips.

Alya blushed slightly and rose her eyebrows, "Um...can I know who?"

Marinette hugged herself tighter, "I…um...you'll probably freak out.", she looked to meet Alya's soft gaze.

"Oh c'mon Mari.", the brunette pleaded, wanting to know who made the ravenette get over one of the hottest boys in their school. "Please, I promise I won't freak out."

Marinette felt her heart thumping wildly, she felt her chest growing warm. It was a different kind of warmth than what she felt when she 'loved' Adrien, the warmth she felt with him was mostly on her face. But this new warmth, seemed to envelop her as a whole. "I um...think I like, Chloe.", her voice dropped to a tiny whisper as she got to Chloe's name. She looked down to her shoes as she fidgeted in place.

Alya's jaw dropped but she closed it quickly, she smacked a hand over her mouth and stood there, silently processing the new information.

The Dupain-Cheng blushed more, "Crazy right?", Marinette chuckled meekly. "Me...falling for her.", there's this sad tone coating her words.

Alya collects herself and removes her hand from her mouth, she takes note of Marinette's stiff posture, "No...I mean...she's changed for the better. She's nice and...she...um…", The brunette trails off for a moment and reaches out, she gently places a hand over Marinette's stiff shoulder, "Um...I-I'm just about one hundred percent sure she likes you too.", the Césaire girl says softly. How she had come to this conclusion? Simple, she wasn't blind, she saw the way Chloe interacted with Marinette, she noticed those awkward little smiles, the small physical gestures and awkward hugs the blonde gave to the Dupain-Cheng. Chloe may have been a bitch to everyone, but she was the biggest bitch to Marinette, without any real reason to be. At least, that's how it seemed before Alya finally got to see a more…'tame' Chloe Bourgeois interacting with Marinette. The blonde was oddly warm and kind.

Alya figured Chloe acted the way she did before to keep everyone from discovering the truth. The truth that maybe Chloe always felt romantic feelings for Marinette. The blonde merely went about it all in the wrong way, much like grade school boy who pulls the hair of a girl they like.

Marinette looked up, surprise clear in her face, but that surprise quickly turned to horror. "She….she hates Ladybug.", She suddenly said to Alya. "I...even if she felt that way for me, Marinette me, I couldn't possibly-"

"Don't be stupid, Mari. I know Chloe's been very open about being salty about the Ladybug you disappearing on us. But that will change once she realizes you were actually there for her, you, you threw yourself into danger for her, you kept your promise.", Alya said softly and cautiously. "Mari, I don't have to ask her directly to know she feels something for you and I know deep down you also know she has feelings for you. I mean, Chloe walks you home, she physically walks you home.", the brunette stressed how Chloe 'walked' the ravenette home, many knew Chloe wasn't a fan of doing anything unless she absolutely had to.

The Dupain-Cheng looked away and sighed deeply, "I...I can't-"

Alya growled, "Girl I swear to god!", She whispered harshly, practically hissing. "Don't let her go."

The ravenette looked to meet Alya's gaze again, she gazed deeply into the determined gaze, "I…"

"There's always a million reasons not to do something, Mari. You got over Adrien, after liking him for what...2 years? Great, and now here we are, this time you like someone else, what are you going to do? Like her secretly for a few years too?", the brunette gave Marinette's shoulder a slight squeeze. "Don't do that to yourself. Let yourself have something for once. Go after her."

The ravenette's lips dropped open, she was speechless. She was still trying to sort through feelings, but deep down she somehow knew what Alya was saying was right. Chances were, she'd let Chloe slip through her feelings before even trying, just like what she did with Adrien, she didn't even try to go after him.

And now she was over him, and just as she was over him, she found herself stuck in another situation.

Marinette sucked in a breath. "I...I'll try…"

"I've heard you say that so many times, Mari and each time you did nothing.", Alya sighed deeply, "I...I know you're still in a bit of a tough spot and you're still trying to get yourself together. But don't let yourself drown in one spot for too long.", the brunette then pulled the ravenette in for a hug.

Marinette instantly melted against the brunette, she relaxed into her arms, wrapping her own arms around the teen, "I know, I know.", she whispered. "I just…don't want to mess up, I don't want to get into something and not be ready for it."

Alya nodded, "That's fine, Mari, take your time, but don't let too much time pass you by either."

"Okay.", the Dupain-Cheng whispered.

* * *

 

Chloe sighed deeply as she plopped down in her seat, it was finally the last period of the day, she was so ready to just go home. She wanted nothing more than to just be in the comfort of her room.

"Chloe?", Sabrina spoke softly.

Chloe hummed, arms crossed over her chest.

"Is everything okay?", Sabrina asked slowly and gently, she spoke just above a whisper, not wanting others to hear her.

The heiress sighed again, she turned to Sabrina and looked at her, like really looked at her, "I just want to go home.", she said honestly, and she then turned to face forwards.

"Oh…", Sabrina trailed off and sadly looked forwards.

Chloe had changed considerably, she had become more withdrawn, quiet and distant. Sure she wasn't rude anymore, but she also wasn't lively. She was cold and detached. She only ever showed signs of life during short instances. Sometimes she smiled at Sabrina, sometimes she'd give a soft laugh at one of Adrien's out of place puns, and sometimes she'd give Marinette a gentle side hug or hold her hand.

Not everyone noticed the hand holding part.

Sabrina did though, and she never asked about

And she wouldn't.

The class proceeded as it usually did, uneventful and quiet. The class went by quickly.

"Hey, Chloe?", Sabrina spoke softly as she started to gather her things, getting ready to go.

Chloe got up from her chair and turned to give Sabrina her attention, "What is it?", she replied blandly.

"Um, would you want to hang out today? We can go to the mall.", Sabrina suggested with a small smile.

Chloe thought about it for a moment, it'd been a while since she'd been to the mall, "Sure.", she concluded, it wouldn't hurt to spend some time with Sabrina rather than just locking herself away in her room.

* * *

 

Adrien and Marinette walked side by side, both teens making their way to the place they had visited before, one that they hadn't visited since the whole de-evilizing of the 'Brutalizer' akuma. Both walked in a comfortable silence.

Marinette was in thought the entire time, thinking about everything that's changed, things she failed to notice. She remembered how she and Adrien had shared their frozen treats with the same spoons, how she treated it casually, she should have noticed it then, she should have noticed how her feelings for him shifted into a more friendlier type. She was able to converse with him so casually.

Sure she was able to do the same thing with Chloe, but that didn't mean she didn't feel something there, she knew she felt herself grow warm whenever Chloe held her hand, or whenever Chloe sent her those soft smiles and soft looks, she always felt this fuzzy feeling in her chest. She was able to think clearly with Chloe, she wasn't all over the place like she had been when she liked the boy that walked next to her.

Things changed.

"Here we are.", Adrien smiled as he opened the door for her to go in first. "Ladies first.", he said.

Marinette smiled and entered the establishment. "Thank you, kind sir.", The ravenette giggled as she bowed slightly.

Adrien grinned and walked behind her before he got beside her, "Gonna get Stracciatella again? Cause I sure am.", he asked as he started to dig into his pocket to pull out his wallet.

"Actually, I think I'm going to go with that Sorbetto. I liked it.", Marinette said as she and Adrien both made it to where a man stood, already waiting for them to decide.

"Hello, one medium Stracciatella, and-", Adrien trailed off and pointed to the size cups that were displayed, waiting for Marinette to choose a size.

"I'll go with medium mango sorbetto.", Marinette smiled at the boy and then to the man.

"Great, coming right up.", The man said cheerily.

Adrien and Marinette both walked to the register, the boy handed a woman his card and paid for the items.

"Oh my, well aren't you two a cute couple.", suddenly a voice spoke up from behind Adrien and Marinette, causing for the two to nearly jump forwards into the counter.

"What?", Marinette spun around, she wasn't embarrassed or giddy like she would have been.

Adrien blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, he took his card from the giggling woman, and he turned around to see two girls staring at them.

Two girls both teens knew.

"Aurore, Kagami.", Marinette said, arms crossed. "Hello."

Adrien rose an eyebrow, he smiled at the two girls. "Hey Aurore, Hey Kagami.", the boy beamed a little more towards Kagami.

Aurore smiled, "Well, well, well, you two out on a date?", the girl asked innocently, her smile not wavering.

Adrien blushed a little more, he started stuttering over his words.

Kagami gripped her bags strap just a little tighter. "So you two got together, congratulations.", she said, it was clear to everyone but Adrien that the girl said those words with a bite.

Marinette rolled her eyes, she wasn't dumb, not anymore, she knew Kagami had feelings for the boy, and despite telling her months ago about her not 'hesitating', the Tsurugi girl clearly was quite hesitant. "No need for that, Kagami, me and Adrien are actually just friends, close ones at that. I...actually am interested in someone else at the moment, I wouldn't want any misconceptions about my and Adriens friendship getting in the way."

Relief flooded Kagami's expression, and also surprise. "O-Oh."

Aurore giggled, "Oops, sorry about that, you two just looked a little too close, you know.", the girl commented.

Adrien smiled and waved it off, "Marinette's practically my best friend. I don't really hang out with girls often, but when I do, Marinette, Alya and Kagami are the only ones I like being around."

Kagami blushed slightly and looked away.

Aurore clapped her hands together, "I see. That's nice. Anyways what brought you two here?"

And so they all ended up sitting together, the four teens, at one table. They all ate their frozen treats, both girls had ordered after Adrien and Marinette received their own.

"So, Marinette, who's caught your eye?", Aurore asked as she twirled her tiny spoon into her passion fruit frozen yogurt. Curiosity clear in her expression.

Kagami and Adrien both silently enjoyed their treats, but listened in on the conversation.

Marinette sighed softly as she pulled the spoon from her mouth. She fell into thought.

Aurore could tell the girl was thinking about whether or not to share that kind of info with them. "Oh c'mon, Marinette.", the girl cooed slightly, she pouted cutely.

Adrien chuckled softly, "That's personal, Aurore. I don't think she'd want to share.", he put his half empty cup down.

Kagami smiled lightly, "Don't be nosey Aurore."

The blonde haired girl pouted, "At least give us a clue, like what class he's in, or if he's in any after school clubs."

The ravenette sucked in a breath and shrugged slightly, she put her cup down in front of her and crossed her arms, the collected herself and then she exhaled, "The person I like isn't a 'he'.", she said bluntly. Something about Aurore assuming it was a 'he', triggered something inside her. Of course she knew that her assumption wasn't misplaced. But still, she felt oddly compelled to correct her.

This was a step closer right?

A step forwards?

Everyone at the table fell silent.

Save for Adrien, he hummed and narrowed his eyes a bit. He focused on Aurore and her expression.

Kagami's eyebrows shot up sharply, she was obviously taken aback.

Aurore blushed, cheeks burning a pink hue, she straightened herself in her chair.

Marinette swallowed thickly, she came out. That's good right? Coming out. To people. Two of which she wasn't even close to.

"That's awesome.", Adrien spoke first, seeing as both girls were struck silent. "Although...I'm kind of hoping it isn't who I think it is...cause that'd be awkward.", he smiled softly, he rose a hand to scratch his left cheek.

Marinette hummed and narrowed her eyes, confused, until realization hit her, "Alya?", she asked automatically.

Adrien nodded with a sheepish smile.

"Césaire!?", Aurore said out. "You like her?", she brought her voice down to a whisper, she leaned forward on the table, nearly headbutting Marinette.

Kagami was thrown even further into a loop.

"Of course not!", Marinette denied Aurore's accusation. "And you!", blue eyes landed onto a certain Oliver green eyed boy, "What gave you that idea?", she asked.

Adrien grinned sheepishly, "I'm in the loop, Marinette, I know all about these...things."

"So you...knew?", Marinette asked and sat back into her chair. She wasn't aware that the boy knew about her and Alya...seeing each other for a brief moment in time.

"Kind of? I only knew what I was told by a certain someone.", Adrien explained, and by someone, clearly, Nino.

"Okay wait, hold on. What are you two talking about now?", Aurore asked with a pointed gaze.

"I don't think this is really our business.", Kagami intervened, she felt a little out of place now.

"Yeah, sorry. This is more...private.", Marinette sighed deeply.

The boy softened his expression, "Anyways, it's cool that you came out officially. I was worried that you didn't trust me. Alya and Nino both knew, but I didn't.", the Agreste beamed brightly, "I'm happy for you and I hope you get your girl."

The ravenette felt her cheeks flushing, she felt something akin to relief and also happiness, 'coming out' was something she didn't really find herself doing anytime soon, but she did it, albeit Impulsively, but hey, at least she did it. "I um...thanks, I…", her eyes watered up slightly. suddenly she felt something akin to fear creeping up on her, accompanied by regret.

Kagami's expression softened, she noticed the Dupain-Cheng's eyes watering up, "Are we the first people to know this aside from Alya and Nino?", she couldn't help but ask.

Aurore wore a more sympathetic look now.

"I...actually, yeah...I didn't plan on this...on coming out.", Marinette said, voice shaking. She suddenly stood up from her chair, nearly stumbling over herself. The gravity of what she just did was starting to come down on her.

It was happening again, she felt herself losing control, she felt doubt and fear starting to creep up over her.

The trio quickly noticed horror flooding the teen's face. As if Marinette had recognized she had done something wrong.

"Mar-", Adrien began, but couldn't finish.

"Oh No.", Marinette's hands shot up to the sides of her face, "Oh no.", she breathed and before anyone could say anything more, she spun around and rushed out of the establishment.

"Marinette!", Adrien stood up quickly, he practically jumped over the table, dropping his, Aurore, and Marinette's cups off the table and onto the floor, all three cups falling and splattered its contents onto the floor.

"Adrien!", Kagami and Aurore both called out as the boy sprinted out the door, giving chase to the Dupain-Cheng.

* * *

 

It was one thing for her parents and her best friend and her best friends boyfriend to know that she played for both teams, but for two girls she barely knew to know about her...well, that was very different.

Adrien was her friend, best friend, the amount of time they've spent together and known each other, warrants an upgrade in title. He was someone she could tell.

But not Kagami and Aurore. Especially Aurore. The girl was terrible with secrets of any kind.

She practically came out to the whole school at this point, everyone would know by tomorrow, no doubt.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid…", Marinette muttered to herself as she ran through the streets. How could she have been so Impulsive? She wasn't ready to out herself yet, she still had to put herself together. She liked Chloe, that much was starting to become painfully clear, but despite that, she knew she wasn't ready to just dive into situation just yet. How could she just casually correct the blonde haired girl?

The ravenette huffed and puffed by the time she made it to a park, she plopped down onto a bench and groaned, her chest heaving as she was trying to catch her breath.

The teen buried her face into her hands. She wasn't ready to be asked any questions regarding her sexuality. She wasn't ready for any homophobes to shoot her dirty looks. No, not yet.

"Marinette.", came a breathy voice and foot steps. "G-Geez...you...you sure run pretty fast.", the boy huffed.

Marinette looked up to find the boy panting, he was bent slightly, his hands on his knees.

The boy looked up to meet the girl's gaze, "W-Why'd you run? Did I say something wrong?", Adrien questioned, concern was clear in his gaze, he slowly stepped towards the teary eyed teen and plopped down beside her, "I-I'm sorry if I said something wrong.", he apologized as he started to catch his breath.

The ravenette shook her head and wrapped her arms around herself, "No, you did nothing wrong.", the Dupain-Cheng said, she averted eye contact, "I...I just...it hit me you know…"

"What did?", Adrien asked, his body turned towards her a bit.

Marinette turned to face the body, "I...Everything...she felt her heart starting to race. "I...I loved you...I fell so hard for you.", She finally says, eyes teary. She just wants to get it off her chest, this weight she felt that she had been carrying with her for far too long.

The boy's expression grew slightly surprised, but he didn't say anything, he wouldn't, he wanted to let her finish.

"...God...I...I was straight, or at least I thought I was. I fell for you, and it was like my whole life was on pause or something. I never told you because I was so afraid, and then...me and Alya kind of happened, but it wasn't like I fell in love with her you know. I just...liked to be around her.", Marinette continued, tears started to roll down her rosy cheeks. "And now this...I…I didn't even realize when I fell out of love with you.", Marinette trembled slightly, she felt vulnerable. The ravenette was in the moment, she and Adrien didn't hear two sets of footsteps coming towards them. "I didn't...realize I fell in love with someone else. With everything that happened over these two months, It's like I've just been drowning in all these different kinds of emotions, I couldn't sort through them all and I still have trouble doing just that.", blue eyes screwed shut.

Adrien frowned sadly, he sighed softly and shifted closer, he wrapped his arms around the girl, and hugged her, he didn't know what to say, if he even should say something. Marinette confessed to having had feelings for him, the nicest girl in his class, loved him, at one point.

Marinette sighed shakily, despite the arms wrapped around her, she didn't feel safe or warm, she didn't feel what she expected to feel from having his arms around her.

"I...I fell for someone I never thought I'd fall for and I think I've been falling for her for quite some time already. I just...didn't want to acknowledge it?", the ravenette sniffled, she could smell the boys cologne. "I only just got her, She means something to me, and I don't want to lose her.", she started to whimper.

She technically only just got Chloe in her life, in a good way. She liked having the heiress around, she really did, she didn't want to lose her, even if Alya was right, relationships were tough, especially if you aren't ready for them, and she definitely wasn't ready at the moment. She was all over the place, she was in a place where her fears and doubts ruled.

"Shh, it's okay, Mari. I'm sure everything's going to be just fine. You're an amazing girl, I just know this person will at least be understanding.", the boy spoke softly, he held her just a little tighter, his cheek pressed against the top of her head. He was going to speak again, but before he could he noticed movement from his peripheral vision. He turned slightly to see Chloe and Sabrina both wearing worried looks. "Chloe?", he said.

And no doubt Adrien felt Marinette's body stiffened.

Marinette trembled. She brought her hands to one of Adrien's biceps, she gripped it securely, squeezing slightly.

The boy stiffened slightly, but relaxed, he felt the teen tense and felt the small hands squeezing his biceps. "Uh, um, wanna get out of here, Mari?", he asked, he tilted his head to the side, he made a texting gesture with his hands as his eyes met with Chloe's own.

Chloe nodded, she breathed out, a sad expression taking over her concerned look.

Sabrina sighed softly, her hand over her chest.

Chloe was a bit reluctant, she wanted to stay by the ravenette's side, she really did, She didn't hear much, only bits and pieces, but what she did hear sounded like someone broke Marinette's heart. She felt her heart ache, yearning to be the one that had her arms wrapped around the girl, yearning to be the one Marinette cried to.

Adrien sighed deeply, he rubbed Marinette's back softly. "How's about we go to my place?", he asked gently.

Marinette nodded slowly into his chest.

"Cool, c'mon.", he said and slowly stood up, supporting the girl up, he shot Chloe a small smile. He then turned away from the girls, he had an arm around the girl's shoulders, keeping her tucked into his side.

Chloe cringed slightly, watching them both leave, Marinette didn't even look at her, or acknowledge her presence, and now that she thinks about it, she hadn't interacted with the ravenette all day. She felt her chest ache. It was a sinking feeling, a feeling of her stomach twisting in knots. She felt hurt, like physical hurt in her chest.

Sabrina observed the whole thing, the way Chloe looked on at the two teens walking off together with longing. "Chloe.", she says the name softly.

Chloe hums, her gaze is soft, broken and distant as the two teens are out of sight.

"Are you okay?", Sabrina asked, turning to the blonde.

Chloe ducked her head slightly and nodded, shoulders sagged, "Yeah. I'm fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it's been a good read!
> 
> Feel free to drop comments/critiques/questions.


	17. Because P.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien have a heart to heart; Chloe finally shuts down and suddenly finds herself back to square one, setting off a chain of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update!
> 
> Please excuse any mistakes I may have made.

There's a silence between them for the first few moments.

Marinette and Adrien both sat on his bed in his spacious room. Both teens had taken their shoes off, they got fairly comfortable.

Adrien sighed softly, not really sure how to comfort the girl, the girl he saw as his best friend, a best friend that he found out, had been in love with him. Past tense of course.

Marinette sat on the bed, hugging her knees, she stared at nothing in particular. She had spilled the beans, she had finally told Adrien she loved him, or well, had loved him. It was somehow refreshing, but also unnerving. She wasn't sure what Adrien was thinking, what he felt after she told him how she had felt.

Adrien suddenly laid down onto his back, arms folded behind his head. "You're an awesome girl, Mari." Adrien said softly, being the first to break the silence between them. "Honestly, I think if I hadn't had feelings for someone else, I would have wanted to try being with you. You're smart, pretty, and very kind.", he wore a soft smile as he spoke.

Marinette hummed softly. She turned her head to look over her shoulder, she stares at him.

Adrien is looking at the ceiling, "You're my best friend, Marinette, and nothing you said today will change my view of you in a bad way. I don't want you to feel embarrassed or shy away from me. I want you to know that you can talk to me, confide in me and that I won't ever turn my back on you.", the boy kept his gaze at the ceiling, a smile still curled his lips.

Marinette felt her chest fill with warmth, she was starting to feel safe, she sighed softly and slowly laid back, laying next to him, she crossed her arms over her chest. Here she was, laying next to the boy she once loved romantically. "I...I wasn't planning to come out...not yet. I...I'm scared.", she whispered softly, her blue eyes stared at the creamy white ceiling, her pink lips pressed into a tight line for a moment.

The boy turned his head to the side, he gazed softly at the side of the ravenette's face. "There's no need to be scared, Mari. You have people who love you, support you, and want to be there for you. Sure, some people are still a bunch of jerks, but don't let that stop you from being...you."

Marinette turned her head to the side and met the boy's gaze. She smiled lightly, God, Adrien was such a perfect being. "I...Adrien?"

Their eyes locked.

"Yeah?"

"I love you, in a friend way.", she said softly. She stared at him with affection. Her expression is soft.

Adrien beamed like a child full of innocence, "I love you too, Mari.", his cheeks flushed slightly.

Both teens suddenly break out into fits of laughter. Their cheeks flushed. Tears glistening the ravenette's lashes. The Agreste unfolds his arms from behind his head and brings them to his sides. The room is filled with their laughter.

Marinette feels herself getting a grip. She got a huge weight off her chest, she felt lighter. Adrien's words, helped her feel better. She was thankful. "Thank you.", she says sincerely.

"No problem, you deserve to feel safe and comfortable.", he said, "I'm happy I'm able to be here for you."

The ravenette turns her head, she gazes at the ceiling once more, "Me too.", she breathes out softly.

Both teens lay there comfortably, Adrien adjusts himself and returns his gaze back to ceiling as well, they both just bask in the comfortable silence.

Both thinking.

Marinette felt her fears dissipating, she felt her doubts being pushed back, she was starting to feel more...like her. She didn't think talking to Adrien would have done so much for her. The boy was kind and definitely cared about friendship. He was a true friend.

The boy felt relief, seeing the ravenette relax more and open up a bit was relieving, he cared for all of his friends, especially the more closer ones, Nino, Marinette, Alya and Chloe, those four were his best friends, he loved them unconditionally. Although Chloe edged more on being like a sister to him. He valued the friendships he received.

"Oh, Mari?", Adrien spoke again.

"Yeah?", Marinette responded.

"You...you said you fell for someone else.", he paused for a moment, "Can I know who?", his question came out hesitantly and cautiously.

Marinette felt her heart starting to beat a little faster, she felt her face heat up. "U-uh...well…", she uncrossed her arms from her chest and laid her arms on her sides, she gripped the bed sheets tightly out of nervousness. "Um…"

Adrien could tell the girl was struggling, he didn't want to press her too much, "it's fine if you don't want to tell me-"

"No, it's not that...it's just...I'm still…", Marinette sucked in a breath, and she released it in a shaky exhale, "I-I'm still processing it."

Adrien hummed softly, "Oh...um, I see."

Such a precious boy, Marinette thought to herself. She sighed, "I...I'll tell you...but please, don't tell her or anyone else."

"I wouldn't tell anyone, I promise.", Adrien said gently, he once again turned his head so he could face the side of the ravenette's face, he could see the tip of the Dupain-Cheng's ears burning pink.

The teen sucked in another breath, she closed her eyes and slowly exhaled, she collected herself. She knew that by telling Adrien she had feelings for Chloe, it would make it real, like really real. Sure she told Alya, but she tells Alya everything, the brunette didn't exactly count. But someone like Adrien, he did count, because he was someone else.

"I…", she paused and cleared her throat.

"Take your time.", Adrien said softly, encouraging her to take her time, "Don't feel pressured, let it come naturally."

Marinette nodded, she thought of how to say it, how she would say that she fell for Chloe. Should she say she liked her or should she say she...loved her? A short moment of silence washed over them before Marinette finally got it together, she was going to say it, and it was going to become real. This was her finally acknowledging it openly, to someone that wasn't Alya.

Fists balled up the sheets, Marinette swallowed thickly, pink lips parted, and words finally came out.

"I'm in love with Chloe."

The words seem to suddenly sound much louder than she expected them to sound. The silence in the room had practically amplified the volume of her words. There was no way Adrien could have possibly missed what was said.

Pink lips tremble slightly. Blue eyes screwed shut.

"You fell for her huh.", Adrien breaks the silence before it could get awkward or uncomfortable. The Agreste paused for a moment, he brings a hand up to his chin and rubs it, "Can you look at me and say it again?", his expression grows slightly serious.

Marinette's eyes snap open and she slowly turns to the boy, "Y-You want me to say it again?", her voice is barely above a whisper, it comes out and breathy.

Adrien merely nods, his gaze is suddenly firm.

Marinette licks her lips slightly to moisten them and she swallows thickly, and once again says it, "I'm in love with Chloe.", she says again, her eyes not leaving Adrien's own.

They both remain still, their eyes locked, Emerald eyes searching Sapphire ones, almost as if they were looking for something specifically.

"Why?", he asks.

It's a question that throws Marinette off a bit, eyebrows furrowed slightly, her expression filled with confusion.

Adrien knew he had to explain himself, so he did. "What I mean is, Why do you love her? Like, what was it that made you fall for her?", his eyes softened slightly.

Marinette's lips part, "I...It's a surprise isn't it?", the girl doesn't answer his question, she merely throws one back.

"Mari, please.", he says. Almost pleading.

The Dupain-Cheng sighed softly, she kept their gazes locked, "It's not a secret that we had problems before, she was mean to me, always picked on me and always tried to make me feel small.", the ravenette started. "For a while I did dislike her, but only because of how she treated me."

"What changed?", Adrien asked. He knew what changed, Chloe had changed. He noticed how Chloe interacted with Marinette after everything that happened, even a little before that, Chloe started to change for the better after she was given another chance to be Queen Bee. He was only asking because he wanted to hear Marinette say it.

"She…", Marinette's cheeks flushed more, she knew Adrien would be able to see it. She calmed herself, closing her eyes, she started to speak, "She started to treat me better. She was nice, caring and...sweet. she...she'd hold my hand whenever I got uncomfortable somewhere, she would sometimes slip her fingers between my own, her hands were always soft and warm, never clammy.", the ravenette was getting into it, she was speaking sincerely. "Most of the times she sits next to me whenever we all go somewhere as a group, she'll touch her knee to mine most times, or she'll just hold my hand under the table or out of sight.", she opened her eyes and continued, "She'd give me these hugs, the first few were a little awkward, but the times she delivered those, I knew she was trying to comfort me, and then the hugs got better, and warmer. She'd also give me these smiles from across any room we'd be in, she'd just look at me and smile in a way she never did before and...now, she's started walking me home after school most days.", the Dupain-Cheng's gaze was soft, tender and filled with affection, "Chloe made me feel safe, her presence just...filled me with this warmth I can't really explain."

The blonde was in awe, the ravenette got into it alright, and from what he's just heard, there's no mistaking that Marinette certainly has strong feelings for the heiress. He felt relief. He questioned the teen because he cared for Chloe, he didn't want to push them two together if Marinette wasn't really into Chloe. But thankfully, the kind hearted teen was definitely interested in the Miraculous wielder. "I see.", he smiled softly, his firm expression had broken into a softer one. "You really love her huh?"

Marinette swallowed slightly, she spoke again, "I think, these feelings were growing since a little before the whole…'Brutalizer' thing.", the teen admitted softly, "I...when I threw myself into that fight...I...wanted to protect Chloe.", Slowly the teen was coming to realize that she had protected the teen for more than one reason. She cared for Chloe, the blonde grew on her, on the Ladybug her, and during a few of their patrols, they worked together and chatted from time to time, she got to see a little more of the heiress each time they interacted and maybe it was then that she started to realize something.

She started to realize she liked Chloe a little more than she should and so...she started to pull away.

Just like what Chloe said to Adrien.

Ladybug pulled Chloe in, only to push her away, she kept track of the blonde, wanting to make sure the heiress didn't get hurt, she'd retrieve the miraculous after each patrol and...didn't stick around like she usually did.

Marinette groaned and faced away from Adrien suddenly, she faced the ceiling again and face palmed, as realization all of a suddenly began to dawn upon her. She was an asshole. She was hurting Chloe, she was making Chloe feel unsure and insecure.

"Shit.", she cursed under her breath.

Adrien's eyebrow shot up sharply, "What happened?"

Marinette released a breath, "I...I'm such an idiot. I've been in denial for a little longer than I thought.", the ravenette groaned again, frustration starting to creep up on her. She sat up and sucked in a deep breath, before blowing out her cheeks.

The boy sat up, "Hey, Hey, relax. Don't start beating yourself up over it. These things happen, talking about it helps bring out reasons behind why we do certain things the way we do them.", he said, trying to keep the ravenette calm.

"I...just...feel like such an idiot, I-", and she paused, she wouldn't be able to get into depth about why she felt this way, after all, these feelings started to arise when Chloe joined their superhero team, a team that consisted of Ladybug, Chat Noir, Rena Rouge and Carapace. A team that Marinette Dupain-Cheng had no part of. She brought a hand to her mouth, her shoulders sagged a bit.

The Agreste was a little confused. "Why?"

Marinette nodded her head, "It just...took me a little while to actually take in what I was feeling for her.", she merely said. She didn't want to get further into the topic anymore. She was drawing the line here. She came out and told Adrien about her feelings for Chloe, telling him she was secretly also Paris's Ladybug hero, would probably be pushing it too far.

She's been Impulsive enough for one day.

"Don't stress it, Mari. Just take it easy for now. I won't tell Chloe or anyone anything.", Adrien reassured the girl. He brought a hand to his chest and moved his index finger drawing an invisible X on his chest.

The Dupain-Cheng nodded, relaxing, she turned to him, "I...um...can I ask you something?", her voice comes out a bit shaky.

"Of course.", he answers her immediately.

"Do you...do you think I have a chance?", she asks, cheeks pink, "A chance with Chloe?"

Adrien sits a bit back, he brings both his hands to a spot behind him and props himself up on both his arms, he breaks their locked gaze and faces forwards, "I'm not entirely sure. Chloe's always been a little vague when it came to 'liking' people romantically. She never really discussed those things with me.", he answers as honestly as he can. He really had no idea if Chloe even felt anything towards girls, but the blonde also hardly went crazy for boys, the only exception was him, but deep down, he always felt that Chloe never really meant it like 'that', her claims of 'liking' him always just came out...bland and dry. Chloe seemed interested in him, but...Chloe never really 'confessed' to him or told him in a serious manner that indicated that indeed Chloe romantically liked him.

Marinette looked down, ducking her head a bit, her eyes on her knees. "I see.", blue eyes watered up slightly, accepting she had feelings for Chloe was also accepting the fact that Chloe may not return her feelings, after all, Chloe never once indicated she liked girls. She'd stand a higher chance of getting hurt. "She's…probably straight.", the ravenette whispered. "No. She is straight.", The teen said more clearly, as if accepting this as a truth.

Adrien frowned slightly, "Don't jump to conclusions, Mari. I could talk to her, see what she thinks and where she stands with that topic.", the boy offered. He'd get a better understanding of what Chloe preferred.

The ravenette shrugged slightly, "Would you do that?", she slowly lifted her watery gaze.

Adrien turned to her and nodded, "Of course. If there's a chance she'll end up with someone as great as you, I'd gladly love to help." He smiled softly, "You're a catch, Mari. I could actually see you two together.", he rose a hand and put it over Marinette's shoulder, "Whatever happens, I'm here for you."

The teen nodded and returned the blonde hired teen's smile. "Thank you."

* * *

 

Chloe sighed deeply, she walked beside Sabrina, her expression was glum, her lips were in a soft broken frown. She walked with little purpose.

Sabrina would take subtle side glances of the teen, she couldn't help but feel her chest tighten, she hated seeing Chloe like this. The sad broken distant looks Chloe would wear most of the times. After the whole 'Brutalizer' thing began, Chloe seemed to just be a shell of her former self, Sabrina knew Chloe put on a facade most days, the heiress merely masqueraded around people, acting with a front. The redhead knew Chloe was just stuffing whatever she really felt down into small tiny boxes. Chloe was trying to keep herself together.

Sabrina knew, even after everything, even after 'changing', how much Chloe hated revealing what she really felt.

"Thanks for today, Sabrina.", Chloe said as they finally reached the hotel. The blonde sighed softly.

The redhead turned to see the blonde, she met the heiress's sad gaze. She felt her chest ache. Sure she's known Chloe for quite some time, but that didn't mean the blonde opened up to her quite often, she could count the amount of times she comforted Chloe on one hand. Two times. The first time Sabrina comforted Chloe was when they were just little kids, when Chloe's mother decided she was leaving, the second time, was after the woman left.

After that, it was like Chloe became a different person.

"No problem, Chloe.", Sabrina forced a smile.

And both teen parted ways.

Chloe entered through the doors, sluggishly walking, practically dragging her feet.

Sabrina however, stopped in her tracks as she turned to look over her shoulder to see Chloe entering the building. She frowned heavily, debating with herself. She wanted to help Chloe, she knew the blonde was burying her feelings and problems, but she also knew that if she pressed Chloe, Chloe would shut her down. The redhead balled her fists up and sucked in a breath, she spun around on her heel and started to walk towards the building again. She wanted the best for the blonde, she wanted Chloe to not have to deal with things on her own. So, she filled herself with resolve and picked up her pace once she entered the building, wanting to catch up to the heiress.

She sighs in relief when she sees Chloe waiting by the elevator, and she breaks into a jog, "Chloe.", she calls out.

The blonde snaps her head towards the teen, eyebrows raised. "Sabrina?"

The teen stops just in front of the blonde, "I know...I know you're hurting, I know you're keeping your feelings boxed away and I know damn well you hate it when someone tries to unbox your feelings.", the girls speaks sincerely, her expression is soft and full of worry, "But I won't let you shut me out so easily, Chloe, not anymore. I won't let you drown yourself any further. I can't stand seeing you...like this. Please, please talk to me. Let me help you.", the plea in the girls tone is almost heartbreaking and it certainly affects Chloe.

The heiress's straight expression breaks, lips part and close for a moment, and before she could manage to say anything, the elevator dings as the metal doors open.

Both teens stand there for a moment.

Until Chloe manages to speak, "Let's go to my room", her voice a mere whisper.

And both teens silently enter the elevator, the ride up is filled with silence, neither speaking. The elevator finally comes to a stop, the doors open and both teens step out, both silently walking to the heiress's room.

Chloe felt each step growing heavier and heavier, she felt her hands growing clammy, she felt her heart starting to speed up. She was nervous, anxious even. She knew she could just lock the redhead out, she knew she could put a brave face on and say 'I'm okay, Sabrina. Really.', but she was tired and she just didn't have the energy to bring that fake facade into her bedroom. She was sick of pretending that everything was okay. Adrien knew she was struggling, but she didn't want to burden him with her problems, especially with a problem regarding her sexuality. She knew Adrien was never one to judge, but she still worried, fear that maybe Adrien wouldn't continue to be her friend if he was against such things as same-sex relationships. She had come to terms with it. She knew who she was, what she preferred. She liked the more gentler sex, she tried to like boys, but she just couldn't. It seemed her eyes always just found themselves on girls. One specific girl becoming the center of her attention in recent years.

Both girls finally made it to Chloe's room door, the blonde stiffened and took a deep breath as she opened her room's door, her hand shaking slightly, she swallowed thickly as she walked in, Sabrina walking in behind her, shutting the door.

Both teens could feel the apprehension building in the room's atmosphere. It was unnerving, Ominous even.

Sabrina somehow knew Chloe wasn't going to break the silence. By the way Chloe immediately created distance between them, it took the blonde mere seconds to be on the other side of the spacious room.

It made Sabrina feel sad.

"Chloe.", The teen looks at the heiress with a concerned expression.

The blonde is facing away from the redhead, she was looking through her glass doors to her balcony. "What?", she whispered quietly. If Sabrina wasn't paying attention, she would have missed Chloe answering her.

"Talk to me. Please, Chloe.", Sabrina pleads, "I know it's been hard for you...your dad and my dad talk sometimes. I know you're struggling.", eyes growing watery, the teen swallows thickly, "You...put on this act in front of people at school, and that's not healthy.", her voice is small. The redhead slowly steps to the heiress.

Chloe tenses and then relaxes, she takes her bottom lip between her teeth, of course Sabrina knew. Sabrina knew her really well, the redhead had been beside her since they were both 7.

Chloe's lips quivered slightly, she hardened her gaze, guilt building in her chest, her stomach grew all knotty. "Why do you care, really?", the blonde swallows the knot building in her throat and speaks, a hint of malice on her tone. She came to a sudden conclusion.

She knew Sabrina was going to try and coax her into talking, she knew the redhead would get it out of her, all her problems and suddenly Chloe figured, she didn't want that, she didn't want Sabrina to do that.

Sabrina stops in her tracks, she stiffens, her watery eyes widened slightly in surprise at Chloe's tone.

Chloe wraps her arms around herself, she remains put, her eyes staring out the window. "I've been the biggest bitch for the majority of my life. I've treated you horribly for the majority of the time we've known each other.", Chloe's lips trembled slightly, her vision starting to cloud. It hurt, it hurt so much. She didn't deserve help, not from Sabrina anyway. Not from her peers. No, in a way she believed that maybe this was her punishment, to suffer alone, silently. She was a horrible person, a horrible person who only changed because she wanted to impress Ladybug, and now...she had no real reason to change. During the passed few weeks since Ladybugs return, she started to realize that she never truly changed because she wanted to. She only changed because of a certain hero, once Idol.

The Bee miraculous only serving her vanity.

Chloe Bourgeois did not deserve to get better, not after everything she's done, not after how little she's truly grown as a person. Her reasons for change were not virtuous, it was not from the bottom of her heart. It was not real.

Underneath it all, she was still ugly, petty, selfish and pathetic.

And she did not deserve help.

"Chloe.", Sabrina whispered softly, brokenly.

"I'm a horrible person, and I always will be, Sabrina. This is who I am.", she slowly turned around, "I know my dad could easily just kick your dad to the curb, I know that's scary. But I promise, Sabrina, I won't ever let my dad do that to your dad, it's the least I could do for you after today."

"Wh-What are you…", the redheads expression was a mix of emotions.

Chloe's expression grew distant. She needed to get everything off her chest, she needed to free Sabrina. "You don't have to pretend you care about me anymore, Sabrina.", she finally says, a soft, genuine smile curling her lips.

It's chilling, Sabrina can't help but suddenly feel a pang in her chest, it's one of the very few genuine smiles she's seen. A smile Chloe hardly ever gave to anyone. She feels sick, she feels her heart dropping to her stomach. She can't muster up any words.

"It's okay", Chloe says softly, tears glistening on long lashes, "You don't have to be here for me anymore. You can...I don't know, Go make some new friends or something. Just, forget about me.", The blonde seemed unfazed, cold, yet genuine. "You're a good person, Sabrina, You deserve a friend that respects you, and is there for you. So go."

"N-No, C-Chloe that's-", the redhead started to whimper softly, her lips trembling, tears rolled down her rosy cheeks.

Chloe chuckled softly, tears rolling down her cheeks, "Stop it, Sabrina.", she says, her tone starting to waver, "I'm not someone worth wasting anymore time on.", she raises a hand and stops the girl from speaking any further. "Let's leave it here, Sabrina. While we still can.", Chloe's words almost sound like a warning.

The redhead suddenly regrets going after Chloe, she regrets trying to coax the girl out from behind whatever walls Chloe suddenly built around herself. She feels her heart break, and she starts to cry, uncontrollably. Sabrina spins around on her heel and speed walks out of the bed room, sobbing, whimpering and crying.

Chloe stands there, she sees the teen exit hastily from her room, her smile falters once the sound of the door shutting echoes inside her empty bedroom, her knees give out from under her, she falls to her knees. She bursts out laughing, she laughs through her tears, through her pain, through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like...I may have turned the angst up to like...an 11 in this chapter. (I'm sorry) XD
> 
> Anyways, hope it's been a good read. 
> 
> Feel free to drop comments/critiques/questions


	18. Rapport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking back, Ladybug had a tough time understanding Chloe and interacting with her, but all that changes over time when the ravenette starts to see glimpses of a much different and genuine side Chloe seems reluctant to show to others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, this is the first part of a three part flashback filler arc. (I mentioned dedicating a few chapters to flashbacks. Three will come of this) also the flashback chapters will not come back to back, they will be mixed in with the regular chapters, I will always let you guys know before you read said chapters, whether or not it is 'filler'
> 
> Also, I have some terrible news and some good news.
> 
> Long story short. I broke my index finger. Yep, that happened.
> 
> Now, luckily, I typed up a handful of chapters for all three of my main miraculous fics before I broke my finger, I will obviously take a break from typing, and I will spread out the updates rather than just quickly give you guys the updates only to leave you readers hanging for a while.
> 
> So yeah...
> 
> Anyways, please excuse any mistakes I may have made!

_Ladybug certainly didn't expect to gain a fan in Chloe Bourgeois._

_It was a shock when she first found out how much Chloe 'adored' her. The blonde would always smother her, always hug her or somehow convinced her to take a selfie with her._

_It was bothersome._

_After all, Chloe wasn't exactly the best person, she was a bully, cruel and merciless. Chloe Bourgeois always picked on Ladybug's alter ego, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. So of course Ladybug was very wary of the girl, distrusting her, disliking her._

_Until suddenly, she discovered a whole new unseen side to the cruel and difficult to handle heiress. A much more softer, gentle and genuine side. A side Ladybug felt she could...trust._

_A side Ladybug slowly grew fond of._

* * *

 

_"I trust you to help me when I need you.", Ladybug said as she reached out towards the blonde, the box that held the Bee miraculous was in her grasp, she was offering it to the Blonde temporarily._

_Chloe's lips were parted, she looked surprised, and happy. "Ladybug.", she breathed out softly, her expression grew soft, her lips curled into a soft smile, a genuine smile that she only gave to Ladybug, a smile that was filled with warmth._

_Blue eyes softened, pink lips curling into a smile as well, "I believe everyone deserves a second chance.", the hero said, she took a step forward and reached out with her free hand and grabbed Chloe's hand, she gently brought it over the small box that was in her other hands grasp, "Chloe Bourgeois, This is the Bee miraculous, you will use it for the greater good and return it to me once the battle is over."_

_The heiress nodded, "I won't let you down, Ladybug.", the blonde spoke sincerely._

_And so it started there._

_An unlikely friendship._

* * *

 

_"Hawkmoth's really upping his game.", Chloe said, she yawned softly behind one of her hands, her legs swinging back and forth as she sat just on the edge of the roof of a building._

_"Yeah, tell me about it.", Ladybug stretched behind the blonde before walking over to sit next to her, she plopped down beside the girl, her legs swinging freely once she sat down, she sighed out, and suddenly laid onto her back, her arms by her sides, "Why can't super villains take vacations?", the hero muttered and yawned._

_The heiress chuckled softly as she turned to see the hero she idolizes just laying there beside her so casually. "Tired?"_

_The ravenette, stretches again and folds her arms behind her head, using her arms as a pillow, "Yeah...I kinda have something to do early tomorrow, but let's be honest, there's no way I'll be well rested to deal with what I have to do tomorrow.", the hero chuckles, her gaze is on the darkness of the sky._

_The teen hums softly, "Civilian life, right.", the girl smiles softly, "You know, sometimes it's hard to believe that even you're just a normal person under that mask.", the blonde says, her eyes scanning over the hero's face, "I can't picture you as some ordinary girl."_

_Ladybug brings her gaze towards the teen, their eyes lock, "Oh, Chloe. Trust me when I say this, I am practically the definition of the 'ordinary girl' outside the mask."_

_Marinette was just as ordinary as a girl could get, not that it was a bad thing, it just meant she wouldn't exactly be suspected of being Paris's hero should anyone try to compare the two. Where Marinette Dupain-Cheng was clumsy and a little shy, Ladybug was confident, courageous and brave._

_There's hardly a connection between them._

_"I somehow doubt that, I mean you are you, Ladybug.", Chloe kept her warm smile._

_The ravenette sighed and sat up slowly, she turned to the teen once she did, her hands on the stone roofs edge, "You would definitely not be a fan of my civilian persona, Chloe.", she said, not breaking the eye contact._

_The blonde seems a bit taken aback, she seems to fall into thought for a moment, turning away from the other miraculous wielder._

_Ladybug wore a soft expression, she observed the teen._

_"With or without the mask, I'm still your biggest fan, I'm sure...you're just as amazing as a civilian. Kind, sweet, sincere and incredible.", Chloe turns back to the ravenette, cheeks slightly pink. She closes her eyes as she beams at the clearly surprised Ladybug._

_To say Ladybug was surprised was an understatement, she was quite bewildered. Chloe had practically described her alter ego. She knew the kind of person she was outside the mask and also with it, she was kind and sincere._

_Blue eyes opened, there was a shine to them suddenly, "You'll always have me as your cheerleader.", the heiress winked at the ravenette quite playfully._

_Cheeks started to burn, pink lips made to open, but just as they started to part, three thumps came from behind the two teens, causing them both to break their gazes from each other and turn back. Ladybug swallowed thickly._

_"Hey, I think we should call it a night, Hawkmoth is probably tucked in bed, sleeping.", Chat Noir chuckled as he joked, he leaned against his extended staff._

_"Tsk, he's getting more rest then us these day.", Rena Rouge complained, "The nerve of that guy. What a douche.", the brunette crossed her arms over her chest._

_Carapace merely yawned and scratched the top of his head._

_Ladybug sheepishly nodded quickly, her cheeks still flushed, she practically jumped to her feet._

_Chloe kept her smile, amused as she observed Ladybug. She slowly got to her feet, she stood beside the ravenette, "Guess we should call it a night after all.", the blonde said._

_Chat smiled at the blonde, "Yeah."_

_"U-Uh, I'll home take her- Take her home I mean! You know what I mean-", the ravenette started to stutter and babble as if she were...Marinette. "Woah", she whispered to herself as she looked anywhere but at the surprised three sets of eyes that were staring at her and Chloe._

_The blonde rose a hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh, she couldn't help but find the girl so cute at this moment._

_"Right, well, I bid you a good night Milady. Queeny.", Chat said, breaking through Ladybugs sudden babbling. He gave the two girls a wink and hopped away._

_Leaving Rena, Carapace and Queen Bee for Ladybug to deal with._

_"Uh, what?", Ladybug said suddenly as both Rena and Carapace stared at her as if waiting for something._

_Both teens looked at each other._

_"Uh, Ladybug. Our miraculous.", Rena said, arms crossed. Reminding the hero about the whole returning of the magic jewels._

_Ladybug nearly jumped, she face palmed, "Oh! Right! Hehehe, sorry, sorry, I forgot.", the ravenette laughed nervously, uncomfortably. She raised a hand to rub the back of her neck, she turned to Chloe and flashed a nervous smile, "Uh, can you wait here?", she asked the blonde a little nervously._

_Chloe nodded, "Of course, go do what you got to do, Ladybug. I'll be right here., she smiled lightly._

_The ravenette shook her head and walked towards the two, "Alright, let's go.", she said as she jumped passed them, getting a head of them._

_Rena and Carapace both quickly followed the ravenette._

_With the trio gone, it left Chloe alone with her thoughts. The many thoughts she's had lately. Thoughts on Ladybug, Paris's precious and heavily beloved superhero. Chloe was being subtle about it._

_About what? One may wonder._

_Well, simply put, Chloe was interested in winning the ravenette's affections. Of course she knew just how crazy that seemed, but suddenly, lately, it was starting to seem...less crazy. She and Ladybug were getting closer and closer, the ravenette was getting rather cozy with her. It's been three months of them getting to know one another. Three months of Ladybug giving her the Bee miraculous and taking it after the fights with Hawkmoth ended, Three months of Ladybug sticking around even after. They'd hang out a bit, talk and laugh, and touch._

_Yes, touch._

_The ravenette had started to get comfortable enough to be physical and physical they got. On the rare occasions when they went out for patrols and Hawkmoth never attacked, Ladybug would lay her head on her lap and she'd gladly find herself putting a hand over the soft black hair, gently caressing it. Then there was also the constant brushing of hands and knees whenever they stood or sat next to each other and finally, the hugs, the ravenette had started to seem eager to engage in them, they way Ladybug would wrap her up in her arms and hold her, always gave the blonde goosebumps, in a good way of course._

_Now, Chloe was preceptive, she took notice of these things, she took notice of the hero's changing behavior. She didn't want to be too hopeful, but she couldn't help but just feel a little hope each time Ladybug would lay her head on her lap or hug her, and god, the incredibly soft gazes and smiles Ladybug wore and sent her way. It was tough for Chloe not to hope._

_Especially because it was clear Ladybug wasn't interested in Chat Noir like everyone initially thinks._

_Sure there was no proof Chloe stood a chance with Ladybug, but that didn't matter, Chloe would find it, and she'd deal with whatever comes of it. She would be hurt if Ladybug didn't return her feelings, but she was realistic, she knew her chances were slim at best, she'd get over it._

_Unlike a very annoying infatuation she just couldn't get over._

_Chloe sucked in a deep breath, suddenly feeling her mood going glum as her thoughts suddenly led her somewhere else. To another person, a girl she most definitely didn't have a chance with._

_"I'm back!", Ladybug's voice came._

_Chloe exhaled and brushed her thoughts away. She picked up her gaze up and found Ladybug jogging towards her, she felt a smile curling her lips when she saw the usually well composed hero, trip over seemingly nothing. She giggled._

_"Uh-heh, sorry, you know me, clumsy me", the hero grinned sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head._

_Chloe's gaze softened, she felt her heart thumping just a little faster. "You're so cute.", she giggled again._

_The ravenette's face brightened in a whole new shade of red. "Uh I uh-", and the girl broke into another fit of stutters and babbling._

_Chloe zoned out for a moment, gazing at the sheepish teen standing before her, a hero she idolizes, a hero that became her friend. She truly did hope she wasn't reading Ladybug wrong. She hoped that maybe Ladybug felt something between them too._

_That spark that emerged in every conversation they had together, that feeling of warmth when they hugged each other goodbye most late nights._

_Chloe released a soft laugh suddenly._

_Ladybug froze up and looked a little confused and embarrassed. "W-What?", her expression was as sheepish as it could get, and it melted Chloe's heart, the blonde found it very endearing._

_Chloe grinned, pearly white teeth flashed for a moment, "Nothing, Bugaboo. Let's get going before it gets any later.", she spoke playfully._

_The hero shook her head, "R-Right, yeah, let's go."_

_And 'go', they went._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it's been a good read!
> 
> As always, feel free to drop comments/critiques/questions.


	19. The Empathizer P.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe begins to unravel even more; Marinette starts gathering the courage to confess to Chloe, and Adrien tries his hand at playing the role of 'Wing man'
> 
> Nothing goes as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update!
> 
> Please excuse any mistakes I may have made!

Chloe hadn't slept at all, despite being exhausted. She felt empty and incomplete. She felt as if she was missing more of herself suddenly, she knew she was broken, but she knew she still held onto the more major parts of herself. She was just missing more small pieces of herself.

She couldn't help but feel her chest ache with guilt and disgust. She felt weighed down.

She'd come to the realization that She didn't deserve to suddenly be taken in by her peers, the same peers she tormented for most of their childhood. She didn't deserve to have Sabrina in her corner, or...Adrien. But most of all, she didn't deserve to be so close to the Dupain-Cheng, she had no right, no right to hold her in her arms, no right to be on the receiving end of those bright warm smiles and she definitely had no right to hold hopes for something more from the Baker girl.

She felt dirty, and perverted for even hoping that with this fresh start they had a chance to have, that maybe Marinette and her could be together, that maybe once this whole hellish situation fully washed over and they managed to truly collect themselves, they could be more than friends.

She had laughed bitterly at her many thoughts throughout the night. She had wondered when it was that she had fallen into such a delusional idea. How foolish of her. She should have known better. The irony of it all, honestly.

Jokes on her.

* * *

 

"You got this.", Adrien said as he walked beside Marinette. He fist pumped the air, he wore a determined expression, he was encouraging the girl beside him.

"I got this.", Marinette fist pumped the air in determination, she welcomed the boy's support. "I'm going to ask her if she's free after school.", she said.

Adrien nodded his head enthusiastically, "Yeah, and she's totally gonna be free.", the boy's voice cracked a bit. Puberty. He blushed slightly.

Marinette giggled from beside him, she playfully slapped his arm, "You're going to talk with Chloe first right?", She asked as she hugged the boys arm. She looked at him with puppy eyes.

The blonde chuckled when he saw her expression, he nodded with a sincere smile, "Of course, I'll talk to her during lunch, I'll get her alone and I'll let you know what happens.".

"Great, hope everything works out.", Marinette beamed.

The blonde smiled softly, he hoped everything worked out too, truth be told, he actually wanted them to get together, Marinette was the most kind hearted person he knew, the ravenette was genuine and sincere, sweet and beautiful, both inside and out. He couldn't help but hope that Chloe saw what he saw, of course, in a more romantic sense and if there was the chance that Chloe was actually straight, he hoped she wouldn't react negatively. In all honesty, Marinette would have been someone he could have fallen for, unfortunately his heart skipped for another girl already, it skipped for his lady, despite knowing how unrequited his feelings for her were, he still loved Ladybug. One could not simply just stop feeling things for someone else after all. He knew it would take time before he could get over her, if he even does. He knows eventually someone else would come along, someone meant to be with him.

Marinette grinned and released the Agreste's arm. Both teens had walked together from her home. Adrien had been dropped off at her home all for the purpose of walking her to school so they could 'strategize' together. She couldn't help but feel happy, her and Adrien worked out for the better, the boy now held an even more important spot in her heart, a spot next to the spot Alya held. She felt safe and comfortable with Adrien now, she trusted him. Who knew confiding in the boy you used to be in love with would work out so well? She certainly couldn't have foreseen this deeper friendship blossom between them, it still surprised her a bit.

"So remember, I'll text you or catch you after lunch, okay.", Adrien said as he noticed they were close to the school's steps.

"Got it.", Marinette gave the boy a thumbs up.

Both teens were excited.

Certainly not expecting anything to go wrong.

* * *

 

"Aww man, it started raining.", Nino groaned and slouched in his seat. A look of disappointment washing over his face. His gaze was towards the window.

Adrien frowned slightly, "That sucks.", he muttered, he turned around to look back, he gave Marinette a sympathetic look.

Marinette shrugged but kept her smile. The Baker girl was clearly still in a good mood.

Adrien merely returned the smile, feeling glad that the girl wasn't going to let the weather get her down and ruin her plans.

"Girl, smile a little harder and I think your face may just split in half.", Alya commented and chuckled, amused by how her best friend was acting, the ravenette had been giddy, fidgety all morning since arriving to school.

Marinette merely beamed at the brunette.

"Ah, so bright!", The brunette jokes as she makes to shield her eyes from the beaming Dupain-Cheng.

The Baker girl giggles softly, she playfully slaps Alya's shoulder. She couldn't help but feel so happy, so light, so free. Talking to Adrien had relieved her of so much, he gave her hope, hope for acceptance. She couldn't help but feel her heart thumping rather fast and strong in her chest. She was determined to try and win Chloe's affections. She wasn't going to just sit by and do nothing, she'll get her closure this time, whether said closure was in her favor or not, didn't matter. She would go through with something, and she'd grow from it.

"Hey, Chloe! Rose and the band are playing this coming Friday, I got plenty of tickets, do you want one?", Juleka suddenly jogged up to the front, a ticket in hand, she wore a fond smile.

The class all looked up, most of them were stuck in their own conversations, they missed Chloe entering the classroom.

"Hey, Chloe!", Nino waved and greeted cheerily.

Alya smiled, "Morning, Blondie!", the brunette spoke up.

Many other students started greeting the blonde. All wore cheery expressions. They genuinely greeted her.

Marinette merely smiled softly in the blonde's direction. But her smile faltered slightly when she noticed the look Chloe wore. Chloe appeared exhausted, worn out and just...not in her best mood.

Chloe averted eye contact with the cheery teen in front of her, she sighed, "Can't.", she merely said, breathing out deeply and she nearly pushed passed the girl, but Juleka was quick to get out of her way. Chloe slipped into her seat, she sat rather stiffly, she kept her gaze forward, staring rather blankly, there were slight bags under her eyes, her lips were pressed together in a small frown.

"Uh, okay, maybe next time.", Juleka says, she gives the blonde a sympathetic confused look. She sighs softly and looks down to the ticket in her hand and makes her way back to her seat in the back, she plops down beside a confused Rose.

Marinette raises an eyebrow, she feels a sinking feeling suddenly weighing in her chest, she frowns slightly. Her eyes on the side of the blonde's face, a part of her expecting the blonde to look at her like she usually did. But...nothing, Chloe was still, staring at the blank board in front of the class.

Alya narrowed her eyes slightly, she turned to Marinette, "What's with her?", the brunette whispered softly.

While Alya and Marinette both whispered to each other, Adrien stared at the Blonde intensely, he was confused, Chloe was fine just yesterday. What changed? Suddenly thinking of yesterday, Adrien realizes Chloe never even texted him. 'Weird', he thinks, he decides he wants to talk to her to see what's wrong but Just as he was going to get out of his seat, Sabrina comes into the class, she walks slowly and sluggishly, keeping her gaze down.

Kim, Alix, Mylene and Ivan look at each other. Rose and Juleka both stare at the red head as she walks passed the row where Chloe sits and keeps walking up the steps towards them. The students are all silent, most watched intensely at what was unfolding before them. Sabrina never sat away from Chloe, never.

Alya and Marinette are both wide eyed, Nino and Adrien physically turn their bodies to keep their gazes on the red heads back, both had their mouths shaped in 'O'. The four were struck with shock just as the rest of the class had been.

Sabrina silently sits in the empty row in front of Rose and Juleka, she averts meeting anyones gaze directly.

Adrien turns to look at Chloe, but finds Chloe still eerily stiff, facing forward. "Chl-"

"Alright class!", Ms. Bustier suddenly walks into the class, wearing her signature room brightening smile. She set a thick book onto her table and looked around the class, her smile wavered slightly when she saw the looks the many students wore, she noticed Chloe sitting alone, wearing the most unsettling look she thinks she's ever seen on the blonde's face. "Uh", she clears her throat and clasps her hands together, she smiles at full force, "So on today's agenda-", she starts, all the while her eyes darting over the blonde every now and then.

The class time flies by faster than it's ever had, most students are all just fidgety in their seats, eager for lunch to start so that they may socialize with each other to no doubt piece together whatever the hell was happening between Chloe and Sabrina.

"Alright, well, that's it for today, remember the essay is due Monday.", The woman spoke when all the students started to get up from their seats. The woman gave Chloe a sympathetic look and exited the class.

Chloe sighed deeply and got up, she grabbed her text book and made to leave the row she sat at, but Adrien quickly appeared in front of her with a worried expression.

"Hey, Chlo. You okay?", he asked sincerely and softly. His emerald eyes held a look of genuine concern.

Chloe felt something in her starting to snap, she felt sick, she felt angry. "I'm fine.", she said rather roughly, from behind Adrien, Chloe could see Marinette and Alya as well as Nino starting to make their way towards her. "Get out of my way.", she said blunty, bitterly.

Adrien tensed and was taken aback by how his childhood friend spoke to him in that moment, he stepped back, not wanting to push Chloe into getting defensive. "Wh-...uh Chloe-", he didn't know what to say.

Chloe walked passed him when he moved, a glare taking over her expression.

"Dude…", Nino merely said, bewildered.

The Class starts to murmur softly amongst themselves.

Marinette and Adrien both gave each other worried looks, the Dupain-Cheng sighed and briskly walked passed her stunned friends to go after the blonde. She jogged out of the class.

* * *

 

_"I think the heroes have had more than enough time to recover, and so have I.", Gabriel sighed deeply as he tapped his cane onto the floor._

_Nathalie sighed deeply, "Are you sure about this, Sir?", she asked hesitantly. She knew that ever if Gabriel felt bad for what happened, his quest to gain the two magic jewels that will grant his wish, was still his first priority._

_"Yes.", he answered, he turns back to look at the woman standing behind him. "No one will get hurt.", he says as he sees the look of concern on the womans face._

_Nathalie nods her head slightly, "Pain doesn't have to be physical.", she said._

_Gabriel, nods, "Correct."_

_Nathalie's expression fell glum, "This is going to hurt.", she said bluntly. Her tone coming out with slight disappointment._

_"Yes.", The man says as he turns around. "I think this one will surely pull at the heartstrings."_

* * *

 

Sabrina sighed deeply and stood up slowly. She kept her gaze down, staring at the floor. She looked just as exhausted as Chloe had.

"Sabrina, what happened?", Adrien jogged up to the teen, worry in his tone, his expression was soft and sympathetic, "What happened with Chloe?", he asked.

Alya, Nino and a few students looked on.

"Sabrina.", Rose piped up from behind the girl. "What's wrong? What happened? You two were both okay yesterday.", the blonde spoke softly, she rounded her row and got beside the red head, placing a hand over the teen's shoulder.

Sabrina slowly looked up, she locked eyes with Adrien. "She...I tried…", she said slowly. Her eyes were watery. She wore a broken look.

Adrien a sinking feeling in his chest, "Tried?"

"To get through to her.", Sabrina sighed deeply, she returned her gaze to the floor. "Chloe...Chloe cut me off.", she smiled bitterly, sadly. She swallowed thickly, trying to swallow the knot building in her throat.

Alya grimaced sympathetically, "Why?", she asked, her voice just above a whisper.

Sabrina shrugged, "I...tried to coax her into talking to me...I...I know her, I know she's struggling…I just wanted to help her.", her voice started breaking.

Rose teared up slightly, she gently pulled the girl into a half hug.

Juleka sighed deeply, she knew all too well what depression looked like. She knew Chloe was struggling, both her and Rose could see it. Despite all of Chloe's attempts to seem 'okay', she could see that distant look glaze over her expressions whenever Chloe thought people weren't looking. Chloe was trying to be 'okay'.

Kim rubbed his arm and looked down, saddened, he had also taken note of Chloe's behavior, sure she was nicer, but there was something there that just unsettled him. Like he could tell she was forcing it.

"She had this thought that I felt obligated to be her friend all these years.", Sabrina spoke again, she sniffled lightly, tears starting to roll down her cheeks. A small whimper broke from her throat.

Adrien cringed, "What?", he said in surprise.

Sabrina wrapped her arms around herself, she looked up, "I know how Chloe is, I know she hates talking about what she really feels, but I thought, maybe...maybe she would feel safe enough with me, we've known each other since we were little kids.", she explains, hot tears still running down her rosy cheeks. "I just...I thought she knew I really did care for her."

Adrien is baffled, he knew despite Chloe having treated Sabrina a certain way, the blonde certainly did care for her, this much Adrien knew and from his prospective, Sabrina seemed to genuinely care for Chloe as well. Why would Chloe just completely push the red head away like this?

Sabrina suddenly unwraps her arms from around herself, Rose pulls back from the half hug. The red head digs a hand into her pocket and takes out a familiar brooch. She holds it in her hand and offers it to Adrien. "Here, give this back to her."

Adrien gasps softly, students around them all gasp as well. The boy shakes his hand, he grabs her hand and closes it over the brooch, "No, it's yours. Chloe's in a bad place right now, I…I had no idea it was this bad.", he swallows thickly, he knew, he knew Chloe was drowning, he just didn't know she was starting to sink. "I'll talk to her, okay."

"That's not the point, Adrien. I...I wanted to talk to her, I wanted to let her know I was there for her. But...she...just cut me off, she kinda...half threatened me too.", Sabrina lips quivered slightly, eyes glossy behind the glasses, "I know she's in a bad place, I understand that...I just...I'm completely useless to her. What good am I?"

Alya felt her chest ache, she knew the two teens were inseparable. How could Chloe not see that Sabrina did care for her. She knew a little bit of where Sabrina was coming from. After finding out Marinette was Ladybug, she felt a little useless, and powerless, she felt that she had failed her best friend in some way.

Sabrina opened her hand, the shiny brooch resting in her hand, "Just take it.", new fresh tears started to roll down her cheeks.

Adrien made to talk, but just as his lips parted.

Terror began.

"AKUMA!", Alix suddenly yelled out in what had to be pure terror, she pointed to the open window, where there was a dark butterfly coming their way.

Panic ensued among the remainder of the students.

Kim Jumped onto a table to flee, he ran frantically. Alix and Max both yelled and pushed to get out of the class, horror written all over their facial expressions. Juleka grabbed Rose and pulled her from Sabrina's side, practically dragging her. Mylene and Ivan both jumped back, stumbling to create distance between themselves and what they knew had to be the Akuma's target.

Adrien remained still, in place. Panic arose in him, but he collected himself, forcing himself to remain composed. "Sabrina, Chloe cares about you, she truly does.", his voice sounded desperate.

Sabrina frozen in place she tried to keep herself together, her cheeks stained with tear tracks. She looked at the boy with fear.

The other students pushed and shoved to get out of the room, save for Alya and Nino, both stood behind Adrien.

It was clear that the 'Brutalizer' incident left many terrified of future akuma attacks.

Alya sucked in a shaky breath as she saw the butterfly flying idly, as if on standby, as if waiting for Sabrina to slip. "Shit...shit…", she breathed out softly, she slowly took her phone out and sent out an akuma alert. Nino stood beside her with a determined look.

"Dude, It's tough, it's been tough for all of us. People handle things in different ways.", Nino spoke. "Trust me, Chloe's just being hard headed right now. Like you said, you know her, you know she'd rather push people away than open up.", he reasoned. "Don't let this get you down."

"I know what it's like, Sabrina. To just...want to help someone, or just protect them and not be able to.", Alya stepped in, "These past few months have been hell for all of us, especially for Chloe and Marinette. Those two were both dealt the short end of the stick.", Alya swallowed thickly, she took short glances at the akuma as it flapped its wings, it remained flying in place. "Marinette was falling in on herself, she was having a tough time, and for a while she wasn't talking to me about her problems, she was bottling it all in because she didn't want to be a burden to me…", the brunette frowned sadly. A part of her realizing how similar Marinette and Chloe were. They were both hard headed, they were both determined to carry their loads on their own. "You're a good friend, Sabrina."

The redhead sighed softly, "Maybe.", she said softly, she started to whimper softly.

Adrien clenched his jaw, he started to step away. He noticed the Akuma finally drawing in. Sabrina was too hurt right now, as much as she tried to hold it in, she couldn't, and Adrien knew what was to come next.

"SABRINA!", Alya yelled.

* * *

 

Chloe sighed deeply as she made it to the bottom step of the stairs, she just wanted this day to end. She felt utterly tired. So tired. Each step she took felt so heavy.

"Chloe!", Came an all too familiar voice.

Chloe tensed heavily, just when she thought things couldn't possibly get worse. She schooled her expression and calmed her thumping heart. She sucked in a breath and exhaled softly and slowly turned around.

"Chloe, what's wrong?", The Dupain-Cheng made it to stand in front of the blonde. She wore a look of concern and confusion.

Chloe's eyes scanned over the teen's facial features, "Why do you care?", she spoke harshly. She spoke in a tone she'd been using less and less. Eyebrows furrowed, eyes narrowed. Her chest ached, 'I need to cut her off', she thought, it would hurt, but it was the right thing to do.

Marinette is visibly taken aback. "C-Chloe-"

"I don't need your pity, or your stupid friends.", Chloe said rather venomously. Chloe felt her resolve falter when she saw hurt flash across Marinette's face.

Marinette winced as she took a step back. "What...Chloe I-"

Chloe felt her throat tighten, she felt her eyes water up. She knew her face would betray her if she stood here long enough, "Look, Dupain-Cheng, just stay away from me and leave me alone.", she cut the baffled teen off, she felt her chest ache and her stomach grow knotty.

Marinette tensed heavily, she took another step back, she felt like someone stabbed a knife through her heart, she winced again, "Chloe.", she managed to mutter, her eyes teared up.

Chloe turned away quickly, she couldn't stand to look at the Baker girls broken look, it broke her heart. She gripped her bag's strap tightly and finally started to step away.

Marinette balled her fists up as she suddenly felt something akin to anger rising up inside of her. She felt a mix of emotions coming over her, smashing into her like waves of cold water. This was the person she wanted to give her heart to. "You're unbelievable.", she whispered shakily, eyes filled with unshed tears, her vision was blurred. "I-I thought…", her voice dropped. She turned away and brought a hand over her arm, she held her arm tightly as she bit her bottom lip.

Both teens walked away from each other, Marinette was going to head back up the stairs, and Chloe was going to head to the cafeteria, but just as both started to create distance between themselves. Horrified shrieks began. Both Chloe and Marinette stopped in their tracks and looked up to see students pouring out of their classroom. Kim nearly flung himself from the railing to get to the stairs. Marinette stumbled back to get out of his way, nearly tripping back.

Chloe gasped and without a second thought, she ran to get by Marinette's side as the teen held onto the rail for support when Kim flew passed them, "What the fuck, Kim!", the blonde yelled out angrily as she got behind Marinette, hands over the Dupain-Cheng's tense shoulders, steadying the girl.

Marinette was taken aback, she was surprised, but her surprise would soon turn into horror when more students suddenly came her way, pushing and shoving.

"What the-!?", Chloe exclaimed, she yanked the teen back and into her arms, they both fell to the floor beside the stairs. Both watched as their peers ran for what had to be their lives.

Marinette sat between Chloe's legs, baffled, "What's going on.", she whispered to herself and just as she had, her phone, as well as Chloe's own went off.

"Akuma alert.", Chloe said without even checking her phone, fear was evident in her tone.

Marinette felt another wave of emotions wash over her. She trembled slightly, she wasn't prepared to fight an akuma, not yet. She felt a little out of breath.

"Relax, I got you.", Chloe suddenly said as she shifted to her knees, she kept both her hands over Marinette's shoulders.

Marinette swallowed thickly. She rose a hand and pushed her bangs back. Forcing herself to keep it together.

"C'mon, let's go, you need to get to safety.", Chloe said as she slipped into Queen Bee mode. She pulled the teen up. "C'mon-", and as she spoke, her vision blurred, and she felt that familiar sensation of warmth running down her cheeks. "W-What the…", Chloe broke physical contact with the teen and pulled back, she looked down to her hands, droplets of tears fell onto her hands.

Marinette turned around and found Chloe confused, and seemingly crying. "C-Chloe…"

Chloe was perplexed, "I...I'm crying…", she made to wipe her face but just as she had, more tears escaped her eyes and started to roll down her cheeks.

Marinette felt one of her eyes starting to get that familiar prickling sensation, she felt her heart sinking a little more. She rose an arm wiped her left eye with her sleeve and just as she did this, her other eye started to tear up, and before she knew it, she was crying. "I...what's going on…", Marinette started to sniffle.

Chloe screwed her eyes shut and shook her head, "What the fuck.", she cursed. She raised a hand to her chest and placed her hand over where her heart was, she felt the pang of pain intensify. She started to wipe her face again with more desperation, using her free arm's sleeve.

Marinette looked up and through her tears found Chloe trying to wipe her own face.

"Chloe!", Someone called out.

Both teens looked up to find Chat Noir standing on the metal rail, Rena and Carapace both beside him, staring at them.

Marinette instantly locked eyes with brown eyes, she sighed, the brunette's cheeks were stained with tear tracks. Alya had been crying.

Chat Noir clicked his tongue. His own eyes were glossy, tears danced on his lashes. "Chloe.", his voice shook slightly, he cleared his throat and swallowed thickly, he sounded as if he was on the verge of crying. "Transform, we need you to paralyze the akuma.", his lips struggled to not form a pout of sorts.

Chloe nodded and released a shaky breath, she turned to Marinette, "Get to safety.", she said and she ran from the girls side to get to the locker room.

Marinette didn't say anything to the blonde, she merely turned and ran in the opposite direction, and just as she did this, Rena hopped down and followed her, saying something about making sure that Marinette would be safe and that she'd be back.

* * *

 

_"-It's a pain that no one understands because they do not feel it.", Gabriel said as he balled his fist up. "But you, you have the power to make others feel each other's pain. You can prove your sincerity through your emotions.", The man sighed deeply, empathy was always such a complicated thing, emotions, feelings...were just something he couldn't grasp fully. "Now, go, show them what it feels like. Open them up, expose them, and let them feel raw pain. My young 'Empathizer'."_

* * *

 

Marinette sucked in a deep breath as she entered the bathroom. She leaned against a sink and shakily ran a hand through her hair, pushing her bangs back.

"Are you okay?", Tikki suddenly appeared, popping out from the inside of Marinette's jacket, concern in her expression as she floated closer to her master's face.

"I-I'm fine, I just...I don't know what's going on.", Marinette explained, she wiped her face again with her sleeves and found it futile to keep her face clean of tears. "I just, I feel so...sad?"

Tikki drew closer and pressed herself against the Dupain-Cheng's cheek, cuddling against the moist skin, "It's okay, Marinette, this must be the effect of the akuma.", the kwami said as she pulled away, she smiled softly, "Are you ready?", she asked.

Marinette smiled lightly, "Yeah-"

"Mari!", Alya burst in. Causing Tikki to release a surprised squeak and hide behind Marinette.

Blue eyes met with Brown.

"Alya-Umph!", The Baker girl spoke but was quickly cut off by the brunette tackling her down to the floor, Alya had practically pounced on her.

Alya wrapped her arms tightly around the teens neck, hugging her as if her life depended on holding the girl. "I'm sorry, Mari, I just…", she whimpered softly.

Marinette felt her eyes prickling with more tears, she felt herself suddenly overwhelmed with something...a warm feeling. Sapphire eyes closed, the teen wrapped her arms around the girl she's grown so fond of, she holds her just as tightly.

"I love you.", Alya says softly, shakily.

Marinette uses a hand to rub her best friends back, "I love you too.", she says, "I love you so much, Alya."

Alya suddenly breaks apart from the teen and blushes, "I...I'm sorry, I just...felt this need.", her lips breaking into a soft smile as she straddled her friend.

Marinette returns the brunette's smile, "I...I know. It's okay…", she chuckled softly, "I feel weirdly happy now.". The teen couldn't help but take note of the change of what she felt, she had felt sadness just moments ago, but Alya had changed that, her presence brought comfort to her.

Tikki smiled at the two, but quickly realized that they needed to take care of the akuma. "I hate to break this moment up but...the akuma.", she reluctantly intervened.

"Oh right!", Alya exclaimed. "Sorry.", she apologized again, she shifted off Marinette rather sheepishly.

Marinette laughed, "Stop apologizing.", she stood up and playfully booped the tip of Alya's nose. "So, wanna fill me in on this Akuma? Cause honestly, I've been feeling a whole lot of different feelings."

Alya nods a bit enthusiastically, eyes watery, but her tears had ceased. "Uh...So...Sabrina was akumatized into the 'Empathizer'."

"Empathy.", Tikki cut in, "Her presence is throwing everyone off their emotions.", she looked between the two.

Marinette hummed and wiped her face, this time successfully, "Yeah, I mean, I felt so sad, but now I feel at ease.", she turned to Alya. "You said you felt the need to come to me.", she commented.

Alya nodded, "Yeah, I...well, when we tried to comfort Sabrina, she said some things and I just, I just felt glad you and me are as tight as we are.", her cheeks burned slightly. "I want you to know that I'm always here for you.", her voice was soft and full of sincerity.

Marinette's gaze softened, "I appreciate you, Alya. I really do. I'm glad we're close too.", with that, the teen gave Alya one more smile and finally turned to Tikki, a look of resolve took over her expression, "Alright, let's get to it.".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah...Sabrina got akumatized...
> 
> Just like the 'Brutalizer', the 'Empathizer' will have an impact on the heroes. They'll be out of whack emotionally and you know what happens when people get emotional.
> 
> Things happen (Hue, hue, hue)
> 
> Anyways, feel free to drop comments/critiques/questions.

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive any typos.


End file.
